Mortal
by Pathfinder z0mbi3sh0t
Summary: I never thought this was real. I never thought any of this was real but the world has a sense of humor I don't understand. But i'm here so might as well make the best of it.
1. Trouble

**(A/N): Heys readers thank you for clicking on my story it's my first story so there are going to be errors in it just an F.Y.I, anyways the cassie and OC romance is a slow burning romance so it will take a while for it to progress. Anyways onto the story. And sorry if this has happened to you I think we all are**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Trouble**

"Go clean my fucking clothes you bitch!" I hear my step-dad John yell at my mother. I groan as that is the thing to wake me up in another day in hell I look over to my alarm clock and see it's only 10 a.m. "Go clean your own fucking clothes you lazy piece of shit i'm watching a movie. "Thanks mom" I think to myself, I can hear my step-dad coming up to take out his frustrations on me. I quickly get out of bed to meet him outside of my room cause I don't want him seeing that I have a xbox one and games so he can take it and sell it for drugs or things I rather not think or know about.

As soon as I close the door I hear him come up the steps that lead to my room. Without so much as my nickname 'little shit' he gives, me a left hook right in the face. i'm no stranger to beatings from him but this seemed to have more anger behind it than usual, mom must have done something really awful. The force of the blow makes me stumble backwards forcing me to push back on the wall to keep myself up. Before I can even push myself up from the wall I feel a knee hit my gut doubling me over while knocking all the air out of my lungs.

I fall to the ground clutching my chest trying to gather my breath back, "Get up you little shit... I said get up!" I feel him pull me up by my arm. When i'm up he grabs me by my hair to hold my head still, I know what's coming next. Just as I expected I feel his fist connect with my face over and over and over again not even stopping for a breather. Finally after I don't know how long he stops and I see that his knuckles are bloody, I have know idea if it's mine which it probably is or his. "I think you had enough for now" with that throws me on the ground and leaves. I get up off the ground and go to the bathroom to check out the damage that he did on my face. When I get in there I look in the mirror and I notice instantly that my t-shirt has blood spots around the collar, then I look at my face for the damage done, my right eyebrow is cut and bleeding really bad, along with that I have a busted lip, a black eye, and a bloody nose.

I look in the cabinet next to the mirror for some medical supplies but I see anything. "Shit" I say out loud. I realize that the only way to get some supplies is to go over to Dylan's house, his mother is a nurse so they always have some supplies or another and his father works as a lawyer so they live pretty well for themselves. I don't even bother cleaning up the mess that John made. I go into my room to change out of my bloody t-shirt. When I take off my to see if I have blood on my skin which I don't have any but I start to look at the scars' that are in chest, they are not big but they noticeable thanks to John's rings.

After changing into clothes that don't have blood on them I walk down stairs to go to the door. On the way down I notice the smell of weed and not just a little but alot. I walk into the living room I see that mom and John is sitting there smoking like there's no tomorrow. "What the fuck happened to your face?" she said while laughing, "Yeah what did happen to your face?". I simply ignore them and walk to the door, I hear John yell at me "Hey your mom and me ask you what happened to your. You better answer us you little shit!". I still ignore him and walk out and head to Dylan's house.

Ah I just realized that I never introduced myself my name is Jack, my last name doesn't matter. I'm 18 my hair is black and I have natural lightly tanned skin, dark warm blues, i'm 6'3. My favorite game by far is mortal kombat X, the reason why it is my favorite game is because you get to play somebody that kicks ass and gives me ability to leave this god forsaken earth and the people who 'care' for me with it. I used to love my mom until she met John and my life has been a living hell for about 7 years now. Before there was John mom was nice and loving and caring. After John she just... stopped being a mother and just caring in all. But enough about her. I am a straight A student and I play soccer center forward best scorer on the team. With me playing soccer I am able to keep in great shape. Well I am also senior is a bonus cause I have scholarships coming out me so I can leave that hell hole I call a home

I arrive at Dylan's house after about 10 minuets of walking, I see that his parents are home. Go up to the door and knock on it only it to open for me before I even get one knock in. I see the person who opened it was not Dylan but his mother and father. Dylan's mother is a sweet caring and gentle person just don't piss her off, she is 48 with sandi blonde hair while standing around 5'7. While Dylan's dad on the other hand is 6'7, 50 and built like a linebacker with light brown hair, but don't let his appearance fool you he is a gentle giant. Dylan is 6'2 with light brown hair also built like a linebacker he's also the other forward with me, we both plan to go the same college. "Great" I think even though they know how i'm living they still don't like it one bit. "Oh my god Jack what happened to you?" she said while pulling in the house before the neighbors can see me. "Oh you know My ma just pissing off John, him taking his anger out in me." She gave me a stern look "sorry" I said to apologize. She tells her husband to keep an eye out on me while she goes and gets the alcohol, just fun. Dylan comes down to see what's going on, as soon as he see's me he comes over to check on me. "Dude are you ok you look like shit?" I look over at him "yeah i'm fine just a normal saturday at my house. I would have come over if i didn't have." We all sit there in silence for a few moments waiting for Kim (Dylan's mom) to come back.

When she comes back I can see that she has a bottle alcohol and a rag. "This may sting a little." I point to my cut eyebrow "This stings a little." she opens the bottle and puts the rag on top of it and tips it upside down to get some of it on the rag. After quickly tipping she removed the rag and put it on my eyebrow. I flinch away and gasp as soon as it touched it "sorry" she said. "It's fine" I reply and she puts the rag back on my brow this time not flinching when it touched it. "Why don't you leave you house and come live with us?" Matt ask me (Dylan's dad). I would but John knows where you live and Dylan right here is really my only friend that I hang out with besides the team. After a moment of silence KIm speaks up. "Well still Jack the offer still stands if you change your mind." We all sit in silence after Kim says that. "Well Jack we are and fight back ok" said while walking me to the door. "Will keep that in mind Kim thanks and with that I left to go home.

When I get back inside my house I notice that John and mom aren't in the living room. I don't mind it at all since it's less of I have to see of those two. I walk up the stairs to my room and notice the door is open, I never leave my door open so I quickly get in my room. When I got into my room I notice that my xbox, T.V., games, controllers are all gone and I know what happened to. In a fit of rage I burst into John and mom's room waking both up in the process. "What the fuck do you think you are doing you little shit!" John yells at me. "Where the fuck is my shit!" I yell at him. "You mean the stuff you had in your room. I sold for some money." I was seeing red at that point all the stuff I had to work for just gone within a hour of me being gone. "You did what!" I said walking towards him it was the final straw. "I said" he didn't get finish his sentence because I hit him in face. I didn't stop there I grabbed him by his collar of his shirt that he was wearing and just wailing on him over and over again while my mom was telling me to stop but it felt good to finally hit back. As I was punching him I heard a sickening crack, it made me stop. "I think you broke my nose you shit" he said while grabbing his nose. "Sorry" I said before I gave him one final punch to knocking him out cold. "What the fuck did you just do" I heard my mom yell at me. I turned towards her not evening answering her, I just knocked her out in one punch.

I Go into my room and grab my backpack and fill it with clothes I take one last look around my room and leave to go to Dylan's house while saying fuck you to John and mom as I walk by there room both still out cold. As I was walking over to Dylan's I had a little pump in my step cause I just felt so happy. I arrived at Dylan's house and knock on the door. Dylan is the one who answers it this time "Hey jack what are you doing here?" Before I could ask I hear his mom ask who's at the door. Before he could answer that she walked over to the door and saw me. "Jack what are you doing here and why are you smiling?" I didn't even realize that I was smiling cause I just felt like I was walking on clouds. I didn't answer her question I just asked "Does your offer still stand?" I Saw kim smile at me and tell me to come inside. "Decided to take our offer then" I heard Matt say behind me. I jumped a little, for a man his size he is extremely quit. "Sorry there Jack didn't mean to scare you there" I just waved it off and turned back to Dylan and Kim. "What in the backpack Jack" I pull off my backpack and open it to reveal that I only had a few clothes and which I thought I brought more but apparently I didn't. "Is that all you brought Jack?" I reply back to her "I thought I brought more I swear." "No matter we can go shopping." I hear Matt say. I turn back to back to Matt and see him holding a card "Whoah there Matt you guys are letting me stay out of the kindness of your heart which I am very thankful for beleive me I am but this is just too much." I said gesturing to the card in his hand.

"Jack it's no big deal besides the way those clothes you've brought and the you have on they look pretty worn and torn." Kim said while holding one of my t-shirts. I looked down at my own clothes to only realize she was right. I look back up at her only to see a smirk on her face "Fine you win, when do we go?" I see her smirk turn into a full blown smile "we'll leave in a second we need to change... that means you too Dylan. ANd Jack we cannot go anywhere with that black eye come here i'll put some makeup in it follow me." I don't fight I just follow her to her bathroom which is in her and Matt's bed room. After she fixed it I looked in the mirror and couldn't believe how well it is hidden it's like it wasn't there at all. "Ok now that's done go down stairs and wait for me to be done ok good." I just follow her order and went down stairs to see Dylan and Matt already dressed and ready. After waiting about 5 minutes Kim comes down and we are off.

A few minutes later I hear all three of them coming down the stairs I look over to see Kim in a white blouse with faded jeans and regular shoes. Matt in a red button up and jeans and boots. Dylan is in Metallica t-shirt and cargo shorts and sneakers. "Ready" Kim asked me. I say I am and we head off. As we are on are way to the mall I hear kim ask me "Hey did you grab your cleats from your house before you left?" I instantly go wide eyed realising that one of the most important things I need it my cleats for soccer. Kim saw my reaction "I take it as a no then. No matter you can get new. You're old ones were in pretty bad shape." I thank her again and we all make small talk along the way to the mall. When we arrive at the mall Kim instantly pulls me into the hair salon. "I thought we were getting clothes not a haircut." "I know but you really need one and I mean bad." as she says that I look behind me and see Matt and Dylan laughing at me.

"Hi can I help today" I hear a lady ask us I turn back around to see a lady in a apron approach us. "Yes my son hear needs a haircut bad." I look at "I do not need a haircut." She didn't even answer me she just grabbed the front of my hair pulled it in front of me and let it fall, when it fell I felt on my bottom lip "Ok maybe I do." I move hair back to the right side to see again to see Kim and woman starring at me with smirk. "Have seat right over here." she said while leading to a chair. I sit down in the chair and see Kim and the lady talking probably about my hair. I see Dylan walk in and sit in the chair next to me "Liking your make over so far." he said while laughing. "Not off to the best start not going to lie about that, but looking at my hair it is pretty long." He looks at me with a amused look "Whatever man see you on the other side." With that he left. Kim and the lady came back after Dylan left "Ok Jack we think we got the perfect one for you." I look at her in the mirror "Should I be worried?" I asked her. She didn't say anything she just walk away. The stylist turned me around so I couldn't see the mirror probably Kim's idea

As the stylist began to cut my hair she started to make small talk with me. It was quite pleased with how the conversation was going and i learned her name was Anna. After what seemed like 15 minutes of talking she turned me around, I was surprised to what my hair looked like. She shaved the sides down to a 1, she also cut my bangs down to my nose, and left a little in the hanging in the back. "Hang on i'm not done yet" she opened the drawer next to me grab some hair gel and put it in my hair and slicked it back and to the right. After she was done she stood back to admire her work, "It's called the undercut it's a hot style right now, I hope you like it?" I noticed she looked nervous. "I actually really like this good, thank you." Out of the corner of my eye I see Kim coming back to see my new haircut.

"Look at you Jack that new cut looks good on you" kim says as she walks up. Thanks but thank Anna she the one who cut it not me, Kim thanked her then looked at me almost like she was studying me. "Hey Anna do you think we can do something about his beard here?" No not my beard, "I think we can but I wanted to asked you first" she answered back." Oh fuck me. "Jack sweetie can you please come here and sit down" I heard Anna say to me. "Jack relax we're just going to shave it to a thick stubble ok, just relax" I sit down in the chair and she gets the clippers and starts cutting it off. I can hear her chuckling as she is cutting my beard, "What so funny" I ask her. " Oh nothing just look on your face that's all. You just look all sad that it's going away." I roll my eyes. "Well i'm a little fond of it." Now it's her turn to roll her eyes. It's still there it just looks better that all. A few minutes of silence happens before I hear say she's almost done.

"Alright Jack what do you think?" I look in the mirror to see how it looks. Again I was surprised to see how good it looked. It looks like what she said, a think stubble. "I'm not hearing any objections so I guess you like it." I looked back at her "You guessed right it looks good thank you it looks good thank you again." I hear footsteps coming from the sides I turn and I see it is Kim coming over again to checked the work. "Oh my god look at him he actually looks handsome" I turn towards "Stop you're going make blush" I said in a monotone voice. "Thank you for doing this Anna." She turned towards me "Jack you can go out and wait with Dylan and Matt." She turned back to Anna and asked how it was but that was the last thing I hear from them as I walked outside to meet Matt and Dylan."Well look at you" I hear Matt say to me. "What did they do to you they made you look uglier than normal." "Oh I look ugly now huh well at least ugly guy is the main forward on the team." The smile from Dylan's face drops "You motherfu" that's enough boys. We both him kim stop us from fighting in the mall. "Fine but we're finishing this later." As he said the he gave me a stern look.

After walking into countless stores we finally have everything I needed including my cleats. On the way back to the house Matt asked me "Hey Jack what did John and your mom do to make you leave?" I let out a sigh. "They went into my room sold my xbox, t.v., games, and even my controller. I know the thing that's sets me off is John stealing my stuff, not him beating me for no reason." Matt walked around what I said about John, "So he went into your room took everything of value from your room?" He asked me. "Pretty much" I reply back. "It's a good thing that we downloaded your account to mine then isn't it." I just give him a simple nod and look out the widow of the car.

It's only 2:30 when we get back to the house and unload all my clothes. Kim and Matt announce that they are going to go take a nap so me and Dylan decided to play some MKX. We go up to his room to warm up his xbox, "He dude you hungry, we can order some pizza." Has soon as I heard pizza my stomach growled. "I'll take that as a yes then what do you want on it?" I answer immediately "Pepperoni, green peppers, mushrooms." "Ok i'll order that and 2 large pepperoni and some Dr. Pepper, cool" I give him the thumbs up and leaves to make the call. While he was gone I put in the game and get to multiplayer select 2 player. I pick our favorite characters'. His favorite is gunslinger Erron Black and mine is possessed Kenshi. After I get everything set up I take my seat in my usual place which is his extra white and black gaming chair.

He comes back into the room after about 5 minutes, "I should leave more often so I don't have to do this as often." I don't even turn around I just give him the finger while still looking at the screen.

He takes his place in his normal in his normal spot which is a red and black gaming chair. After he gets settled and everything we start off. Me and Dylan are no strangers when it comes to this game so it's a pretty even match from the beginning, we usually best of 21 games. The pizza came around game 3 he was up 2 to 1, we both get up to go the pizza. After we grab the pizza and fill are plates with pizza and cups with Dr. pepper we jump right back into the action.

"NO NO NOOOOO!" I hear him scream, he was about to throw his X-ray but I beat him to punch and threw mine which won me the game and when it came to finish him I used 'my puppet' to do it. It was now tied 10 to 10, we had a rule we had to stop playing for 20 minutes, so we just went down stairs and hangout for the time being. While we were down there we refilled our plates and drinks, when we heard the alarm on his phone go off we went back upstairs with our food and drinks and resumed where we last left off.

It's the final fight we both have a round won under our belts. We both have barely have health with our characters, both of our X-rays our at full just waiting to be used. He makes the mistake of using his X-ray, I quickly blocked it and hit him with a combo which caused a brutality, I just won.

I looked over to Dylan to see his face in disbelief, "What cat got your tongue" I said with a smirk. "Shut up" was all he said before he stormed out. I let out a small chuckle before following him out.

"I had you man I had you." I chuckle at his disbelief "Right key word 'had', you can't forget that." He throws pillow at me, I quickly catch it and throw it to the side. I felt him tackle me "Ok let's see if you can beat me in real life." He said as he got me in a leghold, to which I twisted to the side to get out of. Before he could even react to what I just did I mount him and hold a fist 2 inches from his head. "Redo?" he asked. "Not likely." I replied.

"Whats all that racket down there?" we here Matt ask. We scramble to are feet and sit on the couch and turn on the T.V. before he comes down stairs. "Oh nothing Dylan just tripped and fell." I quickly said without thinking. I see Dylan turn to me and mouth 'really'.

"Dylan you need to be more careful ok" Matt said as he came down the stairs. "I'll be careful next I promise dad." He said with a eye roll.

Pretty soon it was 10:00 p.m. Dylan got ready for bed and I went for a shower. Before I took my shower I looked at myself in the mirror looking at my scars', the major ones that are noticeable ones are older. It happened when I was eleven, John and mom came home from a night of drinking. John wondered what would happen if you whip a kid with it a few dozen times with a belt. As it was happening I felt every single skin tear as it happened, I begged and begged for him to stop but it fell on deaf ears as he continued tear my skin with his belt. I could feel more and more hot tears run down my cheeks as each whip tore my skin open leaving a gash in it's place. As the result most of my back and some of my chest are covered in scars from his belt. All this happened while my mom just sat there and laughed as it happened

After my shower I asked Kim where i'm going to sleep. "Follow me." was all she said. I followed Kim to a room that was next to Dylan's room, "This is our guest room, but nobody is ever stays in it so consider it yours." I just stood there speechless. I mean it is my best friend's mom but for her to do this is just amazing. "Jack you okay?" I quickly get back out of thought. "Yeah yeah i'm fine. And thank you for the room I really mean it, thank you." "It's no problem Jack you are family now." She looked at her watch then spoke "I should probably let you get to bed goodnight Jack."

She was going to the door but I stopped her and gave her a hug. "Thank you." was all I said. She returned the hug "You're welcome Jack. Now go to bed and get some sleep honey, k" I just smiled back at her as she left the room.

When she left the room I just sat and the bed and began to cry. It was the first time in so long that I actually felt loved even though it's my first here I feel like they care for me more than my own mother. And it just felt good to people love. After about 5 minutes of crying I decided to get some sleep. That night of sleep was the best I had in a long time.

When the morning came around my alarm went off wake me up. Have you ever had that feeling like something big is going to happen, well I had that feeling when I woke up but I just shook it off. When I shook the feeling off I walked over to my closet and picked out my clothes which was a black t-shirt, red flannel, and some jeans. After I got dressed I went to go see if I could find something to eat before me and Dylan had to leave for school.

I walked down stairs and I saw Dylan already down there eating a bowl of cereal. "Hey Jack sleep good?" He asked me, "Slept like a baby. You?" He just shrugged "Could have been better." I grab a granola bar and start eating that. Me and Dylan just sit there in silence while he is eating his cereal and me just eating my granola bar. Dylan broke the silence "Hey we should get going come on." He said as he got up. I follow him put the door and head to his car.

We arrive at school 15 minutes later and head into the cafeteria and sit with the rest of the team. When the bell rings we all head to are classes, since me and Dylan have the same first hour we still talk a little bit before class starts.

When lunch comes around and I start to get that feeling again this time a lot stronger. Me and Dylan and most of the team have the same lunch saw we all sat around at the table. I could feel someone coming up behind me and from the look of Dylan's face and the sudden strong smell of alcohol I knew it wasn't good.

"Hey there son how you doing?" John asked me. I got up and turned to face him, I saw that he had a banged on his nose from wear I broke it. "Better than you I imagine, you know with your broken nose and everything." I can see the anger flash in his eyes but the way his body is speaking he is trying his hardest to hide it. "Is that how you talk to your old man." He said with a fake chuckle. "Come hear and give me a hug."

He said while he tried to hug me.

I push him away "Old man? When have you ever been my old man? If anything you have been shit to me." I said while raising my voice. "What are you talking?" Really? This fucking asshole.

"What am I talking about?" I said in disbelief "I'm talking about all those times where you and my mother who isn't my mother in anymore didn't feed me, beat me hours on end, and steal and sell my shit for extra dope money, and your personal favorite whipping me with your belt a couple dozen of times!" I was full on yelling at him now and I had the attention of everyone in the cafeteria just the way I wanted it.

"Really what proof do have against me then?!" I took off my shirt so everybody all the scars' that I had my body. "Here's your proof right here." I got up on the table so everybody can see what he did. "Right here on my chest and back!" I heard a gasp from everybody in the room. I looked down to see the look of hate in my team's eyes.

"You son of a bitch i'm going to kill you" He said while lunging at me but my team of brothers were there to stop him from going any further. I got down off the table and put my shirt on, I was about to put my flannel back on when I heard "GUN GUN GUN!" I turned around just in time to see John fire off 3 shots at me all hitting their mark. That was all he got before one of my teammates tackled him.

Time seem to slow down, I look down at my chest to my white shirt covered in maroon. "JACK!" I Hear Dylan's muffled voice call out to me. I feel my whole body go numb and I fall to the floor, I look to my right and see John being held and hit on the ground, several feet away I seethe girl, but something else is on the ground and it's growing. I quickly realized that it was my blood coming out of me quickly.

I began to feel pressure being put on my chest I look to see what it was. It was Dylan, he had my flannel in his hands putting pressure on it to keep it from bleeding but I knew it was no use. I used all the strength I had left in my body to move my right hand to stop him from doing anything more. Dylan saw what I was doing with a look of hurt, pain, sadness, and confusion. His met mine and he saw what I meant. He just stopped and sat on left hugging his knees to his chest, I can hear him crying.

"Don't worry about me, I made my peace a long time ago and besides I will save you a seat in heaven." I saw him look up a laugh with tear filled eyes "Good cause I didn't want to carry your ass out of hell." I let out a laugh, I didn't care that it hurt it just felt to see him smile. As I let out my final breath I was thankful for that I could have friend like Dylan with me all the way up until now. Little did I know that my final breath was actually the beginning of a new one.

...

...

...

 **(A/N) Hey guys thank you for reading my first chapter of my first story it means alot that you reading my story so thank you. Now onto a more serious note, in the story I featured abuse. Now abuse is no laughing matter, I wouldn't even wish it on my worst enemy. If you were reading the story and it brought up bad memories it was not my intention to do so at all so my deepest apologizes if that happen.** **Anyways guys thank again and please give me your reviews I really want you guys to give me feed back. Also Favorite and Follow if you will. Until next time this is z0mbi3 signing off**


	2. Awakening

(A/N) Hey guys I know i posted this a bit quick but I have a lot of freetime thanks to getting home at 3 o'clock. If you read my last chapter thank you for sticking with me. Know without further or do on to the story.

Chapter 2

Awakening

I awake laying on my back looking at the stars on what feel like grass, all of a sudden I feel an explosion of pain in head, it doesn't just stay in my head it quickly spreads through my body. It feels like fire is coursing through all my veins. I couldn't move while the ordeal was happening, just laid there spasming where I lay. As all this was happening I hear my body let out a scream of pain. The pain fades away just as quickly as it came.

When it was all over I felt different and weird. I know because I felt something else pumping through my veins. I tried to get up but with each move I felt myself get more and more exhausted just from simple movement such as turning my head. Then something weird happened, I felt something coming and not just one but multiple. Then I hear them it sounds like footsteps? I see shadows' start to circle around me. The world around me begins to go black from exhaustion. Before I fade out again I see someone step in front of me and he kicks my head to see if i'm still alive. I let out a groan when he kicks me, he says something in a language I don't understand to the others in his group. He kneels in front of me and grabs me by my hair to face him and the outfit he is wearing looks familiar, then he speaks in a language that I do understand "Where did you come from and how did you get here?" I try to answer him but my world goes black.

I awoke to someone dumping freezing cold water on me, I quickly look up to see who did it. "I'll ask again." He said while grabbing my face to look him dead in the eyes, which had murder in them. "Where did you come from and how did you get here." He said in a more forceful tone. "I don't even know where here is. Where is here?" I feel something is about to happen and everything seems to slow down. I see the person who integrating slowly pull up his right about a quarter of the way up I instantly recognize that it's a backhand.

Wait how did I know did know it was a backhand. My thought was broken by the sheer force of his backhand. Everything became bit blurry when he hit, damn that man had a backhand. "Don't play coy with me boy." He was saying as he turned around. At that moment I looked around to get a sense of where I was. I was in the middle of a round room, my hands chained to a pole behind my back. The walls lined with torches to have light. Looking up I saw that room I was in was several stories below ground and at the top I saw it was lined with archers to keeping me from doing anything. All the people in the room and above were all dressed the same, they were dressed in black ninja under clothing with mask on there face. They all had chest plates that looked made out of metal that went to to there waist that have a yellow ribbon tied around them, same thing on there shoulders. They're boots had metal on their shins.

Then it hits me these are the shirai ryu foot soldiers from mortal kombat. I interrupt him mid sentence. "Where am I? What is this place? And who are you?" I Had to ask him, I had to know

He turns back around "You speak when spoken to!" He delivers another backhand. When he connects I feel my teeth cut the inside of my mouth and I could taste blood in my mouth. "You need to learn respect boy." I hear say to him.

"My patience is running thin boy. You better tell how you got here or I really will hurt you." My own patience was running thin boy. You better tell how you got here or I really will hurt you." My own patience was running thin. "I told you I don't know how I got. The last thing I remember is dy."

It all came back to me, I quickly looked down at my shirt and saw it was clean not a drop a blood on it. "The last thing you remember is what." I didn't answer him I was in shock. "THE LAST YOU REMEMBER IS WHAT!" He yelled at me, snapping me out of my trace.

"Is dying, the last thing I remember is dying!" I yelled back without thinking.

"Why do you lie!" He unsheathed his sword that was on his back. He was about to attack when everything slowed down. My instincts kicked in. I kicked the interrogator in the stomach, he doubled over. I took the opportunity and kicked his sword out of his hands. When the sword went to the ground I used the guards hunched over body as leverage. I jumped on his shoulders and jumped off him to give me a boost. I was able to get off the pole and put my hands in front of me. I was stunned for a moment when I felt something coming up behind me. I quickly dropped down looked behind me, I saw that my feeling was right and one. I swept his legs out from under him. When he was on the ground I kicked him in the face knocking him out with a disgusting cracking sound.

I turned to my back and planted my hands on the ground and thrust my legs up while pushing of the ground giving me enough power to to lift off the ground and allow me to land on my feet.

I saw one guard coming in front of me with his sword drawn and sensed another one coming behind me. I waited for them to get closer, when they were close enough I ducked down letting their swords to clash. I kicked the guard on my right in the knee, his leg went back with a nasty pop. I popped back up grabbing the surprised guard by the back of the head and slamming his head down on my knee. I heard a sick crack probably from breaking his nose or entire face.

I see the guard that I kicked in the knee get up as best he could. He was able to stand up somewhat straight. I walked over to him, he raised his sword to strike me but I simply knocked it away. After I knocked it away he got in a fighting position, he doesn't give up easy i'll give him that. He threw a strikes but they were sloppy. After swatting away a few hits I pushed him away and took him out with a right thai kick.

Holy shit how did I just do that, I just thai kicked without thinking, holy shit that was awesome. I heard movement behind I quickly turned around to see that it was my interrogator. I saw him pick up his sword and with a look of murder in his eyes.

I felt a sense of strong energy run through my body, but it felt good and natural. I closed my eyes and brought all my concentration to releasing the energy from my body. I felt the energy release out of my body and move to my hands at the same time. When I opened my eyes I saw blue ghost figure standing there in a fighting position. The figure was in ancient chinese armour with his helmet removed and he looked like me. I felt the energy pulsating through me. What happened next felt natural. I moved my hands in a fluid motion, controlling him in the process. The guard moved closer to me, I moved to stop him. The guard attacked the figure and he disappeared before he could strike him. The figure silently reappeared behind him, I moved my hands, one going up one going down, which caused the figure to kick the back of the guards left knee causing him to kneel. When the guard was kneeling I brought my right hand down which caused the figure to knee him in the back of the head knocking him out.

What the figure did was nothing short of amazing, even thought I was controlling him it still amazed me how quickly he striked. I saw it disappear again and the energy return to my body.

I heard yelling above me in a different language, but I didn't need a translator to tell me what he was yelling at. I quickly looked to all the archers aiming at me. He yelled again and my guess would be he said 'ready'. He spoke again probably saying 'aim'. I got ready to meet my end, again. I was getting ready to hear 'fire' but I heard "STOP!" being yelled.

I look to my right and see the man himself Hanzo Hasashi and someone else behind him. Hanzo comes up to me "How did you do that? How did you take out 5 of my men without breaking a sweat?" He said in a intimidating voice. "I don't know it just happened." A look a disbelief was all over his face, I saw that he didn't believe me. "If you won't tell me how you did it then tell me who trained you?" I knew that he still wouldn't believe me but it was the truth. "No one trained me I swear I don't know how it happened." I saw him get angry. Good job Jack you just pist off Scorpion.

He was about to say something when the person behind him spoke up "Master Hasashi I sense he is telling the truth." I recognised who that voice belonged to, it was Kenshi. Kenshi was probably hear to visit Hanzo for whatever reason they had.

Kenshi and Hanzo were talking quietly a few feet away. I looked up to see of the archers are still pointing there bows at me, they are. The silence is broken when Kenshi starts to talk to me. "Can you hear me?" "Yes I can hear you, what is your name?" I asked Kenshi asked out loud and still looking up and around the room. I had to play dumb. "My name is Kenshi Takahashi, what's your name?" I take a moment to think of what to say. "My name is Jack, my last name doesn't matter. The family I had it with weren't... they weren't good people, i'll leave it at that if you don't mind." I turned back around to look at Kenshi. Him and Hanzo were dressed in their regular attire.

"Not at all." I hear Kenshi reply but his mouth doesn't move. I took a moment to reflect on what just happened. "Were... were you just in my head?" I asked inside my mind. "What do you think Jack." He asked me without moving his mouth.

He calmly walked over to me and spoke with his mouth instead of his mind. "Jack I can help you control your powers." I was stunned for a moment, he just met me and he already asking me if I want to be trained by him. "I sense your wariness, I know it must seem weird but I sense goodness in you, something that is rare to find." I take a moment to consider what he just said and his offer. "What if I refuse your offer?"

That's when Hanzo spoke up. "You will be removed from here, dropped off somewhere, and free to do whatever you want till you die."

I already made up my decision as soon as Kenshi made the offer. "When do we leave Kenshi?" I saw a slight smile appear on the corner of his mouth.

He walked up to me "This may hurt a little." I didn't even have time to comprehend what he said when he brought two finger up and touched my head. That was the last I remember before everything goes black.

"Dearly departed we are here today to mourn a brother, and friends to many here today." The pastor was saying during Jack's funeral. In the front row was Dylan, Matt, and Kim, all of them had tears in their eyes. There were all dressed in suits besides Kim who was in a black dress.

After the pastor spoke Dylan came up to the podium. "Me and Jack have been best friends since we were in first grade. I remember the first thing he said to me was, we were in the middle of class and I had a blue clues backpack and he yelled across the classroom saying the is the coolest backpack I have ever seen." That got a small chuckle from the crowd. Dylan started back up again. "Jack's life was cut far too short, he had scholarships lined up professional team offerings he had everything going good for him. Well almost everything. Jack had a tough life at his home, he had to work to get to where he was and all that was thrown away because of one man. But i'm not here to talk about him i'm hear to talk about Jack. The day before he died me and my family let him into are house with open arms. I like to think we gave him the best last day of his life. We gave him a place where he felt loved and where he felt like he mattered. Jack your life was cut too short, it should have ended the way it did i'm sorry and you will be missed."

Later that day they were all at the graveyard saying their final goodbye's to Jack. Everybody that was at the funeral put a flower on Jack's casket. When it came to the final flower to be put on the casket it was Dylan. Everybody left to give Dylan a moment alone with Jack. I'm sorry this happened to you Jack." He said with tear filled eyes. "I wish I could've done something more to help you but we both knew it wasn't going to happen. I just wish I could give you one final goodbye in person." With that Dylan put the flower on the casket.

Everybody came back over to see the casket descend into the ground.

Slowly people started to leave one by one until it was just Dylan, Matt, an Kim left. They all said their final goodbyes left Jack to be buried.

...

...

...

(A/N) Hey guys I know bit of a sad ending but I couldn't leave them without doing something. But anyways thank you for reading chapter 2 of Mortal and as allows read, review, follow, favorite.This is z0mbi3 signing off


	3. Training

(A/N) Hey guys here's another chapter. I know the last chapter was a little short and i'm sorry for that. But maybe this chapter will be a little longer. Without further or do onto the story

Chapter 3

Training

I awoke in panicked state and quickly shot up, which was not a good thing because there was a metal bar above the bed I was on. "Fuck!" I nearly shouted. I rubbed my forehead as I flopped back down on the bed. "Why the fuck is there a metal bar above my fucking bed" I said outloud. I look around the room and realise that it's not mine. I look around the room where I hear the door open to my right. I looked to my right and saw that it was Kenshi.

"Sleep well?" He asked with a smile. "Slept just fine, thank you." I lied to him. I actually slept horrible, I had a dream of my funeral. Dylan, Kim, and Matt. But also a figure off in the distance. The figure gave me chills just thinking about it. "Glad to hear it, it's going to be a long day." I could have swore his smile got bigger as if he knew. "When does my training start?" I asked him. "After breakfast" And with that he walked out the room and closed the door behind.

I took a moment to look around the room I was in. The room was quite large, it could easily hold 30 people and still have more than enough legroom for them to them too. On the left side of the room there was a metal practice dummy and a few targets varying how far back they were. Behind the targets there was a large window. On the right side of the room was a armor manikin and a empty weapons rack. In the middle of the room is the bed the I am in and to the right is a dresser. In front of the bed about 7 feet away was a fireplace, to the right of the fireplace was the door Kenshi used. I get up a walk over to the window and look outside. The area outside was beautiful, I could tell that I wasn't in America. Outside was a large beautiful forest I wouldn't mind getting lost in for a few days. Off to the right and I see a cleared path leading a court yard courtyard.

I walk away from the window thinking 'there are worse places to train'. I look down at myself and see that i'm still in my shirt and jeans, I walk over to the dresser to see if they have any clothes in it. When I open the open the dresser I see it has grey, black, and white shirts and sweatpants. I pick out a black shirt and grey sweatpants. I look for shoes but I don't see any so I just leave to go get breakfast. I walk out of the room and see it leads to a hallway that goes to ways, left and right. I take my chances with right and start to walk that way. As i'm walking I get the sense someone coming up behind.

I throw a elbow behind me for it only to be caught. "Excellent caught me in my act." I hear Kenshi say to me as he lets my elbow go. "Always remain on your guard." I turn around to face him only to be hit in the face knocking me out.

I wake up in courtyard that I saw in the window earlier. I'm on my knees slouched over. I look up to see Kenshi meditating facing towards me. "I said never let your guard down, did I not?" I was about to reply but he was right. He got up and I got up with him. "Follow me." He said, I obliged and followed him. We walk in silence for a few minutes, I decide to take his advice to heart and not let my guard down especially around him. I broke the silence "So where exactly are we?" I asked hm. "We are in Japan, we are in secluded area only a few people know about. We are 25 minutes of walking to small city." We walk in silence for a while until he broke it. "Jack One of the most important things I can teach you is not how to fight or to kill, but is to trust yourself and never doubt yourself. The reason behind this is because if you doubt yourself you may not ever achieve the greatness I see in you." He said stopping and turning towards me. "Take birds for instance. Every bird has to learn to fly, if the bird doubted itself or never trusted itself it would not learn to fly and it would die."

His words made sense strangely enough as we started walking again. "Another important lesson is patience. Patience can help you in combat getting you that critical hit when your opponent makes a mistake." 'Oh boy that's going to be tough to learn'. I think to myself We walk in silence for a few more minutes until we reach a soft flowing waterfall. The waterfall was about 15 feet long and 8 feet high that fed into a river. The water was crystal clear so I could see that there was a little area behind the waterfall. "Beautiful isn't." I hear Kenshi ask me. "It is." I agree with him. He nods his head for me to follow him. We get the side of the waterfall and I see a rock trail leading to the area behind the waterfall.

I follow him behind the water and I see that he has been here before. The area is lit up with candles. I see incense giving the area the smell of lavender and the waterfall behind us making a soft flowing calming noise. "I come here to meditate, it helps me think clearly about my decisions."

"Sit." He said while gesturing to the ground. "There are 2 ways you can meditate, one you get on your knees and lean forward putting your hands on your knees while you look down with your eyes closed. Or you can sit cross legged while keeping your back straight, eyes closed looking forward and hands on your needs. I sit in the ground and decide to do the second one. I follow his instructions and sit the way he tells me. Take long deep breaths and exhale slowly." Again I do as he saids and take the long deep breaths.

I could feel the minutes ticking by for what feels like hours. I sense something is coming behind me so I quickly reach around to catch whatever it is. I feel it hit my hand with a rather hard impact. I'm not saying it hurt but it didn't feel good either. I feel that the object is smooth and has a oval shape. I bring the object in front of me to see what it is, it was a rock. "What are you thinking about?" I turn to look at him and answered. "Um... nothing, I couldn't think of anything."

"Let me help you then." He turned away from me. "Think about something that makes you wonder, or maybe a question that you are faced with." I take his words into consideration. I repose myself and start to think about what John did to me. John, he took everything away from me. He took my mother and turned her into something else, he took my future away from me, and... and... he took me from my family. He ripped me from them, the only chance I had at a normal life and he took it away without so much without blinking. But without him I wouldn't have all those great times with Dylan, I wouldn't have tried as hard in soccer to get out of that hellhole. And without him I wouldn't have felt like I belonged somewhere.

I felt all these emotions come up that I haven't felt in a long time. I could here by breath start to shake, I could feel tears on the verge of spilling out. I felt a hand laid on my shoulder and it sent me over the edge. The tears flood my eyes and I couldn't stop it if I wanted to. I let go of all the emotion that I held for so long hate, sadness, anger... loneliness. I could never forgive John for what he did but I can thank him for giving me stuff I would have never have.

After I composed myself and I saw Kenshi sit in front of me. "What did you think about?" He asked. "I thought about my old life and how 'he' ruined it by coming in and destroying my life, by ripping things away from me. But without him I wouldn't be here and I wouldn't have felt the things I felt and opportunities that I have. I can never forgive him but I can thank him for the opportunities that I have now. Thank Master Kenshi." I see Kenshi smile. Kenshi and I get up, he gives me a bow and I returned it. "And now your training begins." He said

* * *

18 Months later

Another day of getting the shit kicked out of me. "Fuck me." I said out loud as I closed the door to my room. I'm soaked in sweat and I smell it too. I walk over to the dresser and grab some clean clothes and head out the door. You see there are bathrooms here but shower bath so that means if I want to get clean I have to find a waterfall and very strong scented plants to wash with. I will always remember when Kenshi told me how to wash.

It was the first day after training, and it kicked my ass. "Master Kenshi how do I wash myself if there are no showers?" I asked him. He told me "There are waterfalls' all over the area and there are very strong scented plants planted by them. Rub the plant on you when you wash." I was about to ask him where a waterfall was but he walked away before I could ask. So I grabbed some fresh clothe and walked outside to find one. After about 10 minutes of looking I find one. I look for the plants Kenshi was talking about. I find the plants and they smell like honey which is weird.

I quickly strip and step into the waterfall, and holy fuck was it cold but it felt so relaxing after the day, in the end I didn't care.

Back to the present since I have been training with Kenshi I have been able to do a lot more stuff with my power and my fighting has gotten even better. What I can do now with my power is amazing, training with Kenshi is hard yes but the payoff is so much better. By training with Kenshi I am now able to summon the figure (which I really need to name him) at will and use him to help me attack my enemy. I can also use the figure to give me a boost from his power I get from him. All it really does a make me glow blue. I'm also able to teleport and before you start I can teleport anywhere I can't, the most i'm able to move is about 10 feet and it takes a lot of energy for me to do it so don't think I can do it all willy nilly, and nobody can be holding on to me or else they would get teleported with me.

Along with furthering my powers my hand to hand and sword have increased by insane amounts. Believe it or not fighting a swordsman with 30+ years experience along with hand to hand combat, you start to get good. I have trained with just about every weapon but i'm best with a sword.

After my 'shower' I see myself in the waters reflection and I almost didn't recognise the person looking back. I was without a shirt so I was a bit surprised when I saw how much muscle mass I grew. I'm not saying that i'm like bodybuilder but I definitely gained some muscle , along with a few new scars thanks to Sento. But they weren't as prominent as John's.

I stay at the waterfall meditating for a few hours. It was normal of me to do that after training it gave me time to cool down, relax and listen to the sounds of nature.

After my meditation I leave to back to my room. As I enter my room I go straight to my weapons rack and pull off the dagger that I have hanging. My room has changed a lot since the time I have been training with Kenshi. As my skill I started to get weapons in my room, But I don't of a sword which is weird because that's the best thing I am at, and my armor manikin is still naked. I also grab a bowl and fill it with water outside to the pond that is by the house. The reason why I grabbed these things is because i'm giving my hair a little make over. I the way out I grab some of Kenshi's homemade shaving cream I hope he won't mind.

When I get outside I see that I still have a few hours left of sunlight so i'm in no rush. I sit at the edge of the pond I look down at my reflection and I start to cut away at my beard but I make sure I don't get any in the water. After I get it down to a more manageable for shaving I start to work on my hair cutting away at the ends getting it to a short cut where it looks like a buzz cut. I cut my bangs to mid nose and slide it back to the right giving my the same haircut I had before everything happened. After my hair was out of the way I started to work on my beard again. I applied the shaving cream to what was left of it and began to cut. I cut it down to a neatly cut short beard.

After it was all done I washed my face off to get any stragglers that I missed. I went back inside the house for the night. After I put everything back up I go straight to bed.

I wake up like usual which is the sun hitting my eyes waking me up. I put on grey sweatpants and a white shirt. When i'm done getting ready I go out to the waterfall where I take my showers and meditate for a about a hour. When i'm done meditating I go meet Kenshi for breakfast except when I get there he's not there. All that's there I see a note the reads 'meet me in the city for breakfast.' That's strange but I never questioned him nor will I. I've been to the city a few times and that was a Kenshi's orders, it's only the few times I get to wear shoe's

t's not hard for me to find him since me and him are telepaths. When Kenshi said it was a small city he was not lying, imagine Hong Kong condensed to 25 miles and with less people. I see Kenshi Having tea in a dinner, and I can tell he has something to tell me. I walk in and I sit with Kenshi at the table. "I see you cut your hair." I roll my eyes. You know for a blind man you see a lot of things." He chuckles at my comment. A waitress comes over and ask if I want anything. I look over to Kenshi and I see him give a slight nod, I give her my order and goes and she does whatever they do.

Me and Kenshi make small talk till my food comes and I start to dig in. After I finish my food I ask Kenshi the question, "Alright what do you need to tell me?" I ask him. I see him smile "Very observant of you." He takes a breath. "My son, Takeda is coming here to train for a few weeks." Me playing dumb, "You have a son?" He gives a nod. "Yes he is around your age. But this is not the reason why I brought you here today." He stops right there. "Why did you bring me here then?" He just leans back in his chair, "you'll see."

After we pay for are food we head deeper into the city and no one even bats an eye at us. I mean come on a blindfolded man with a sword strapped to his back and a 19 year wearing sweatpants and a shirt in a sea of suits, i'm just saying. As we are walking through the city me and Kenshi hear a woman scream bloody murder, we both head there in full sprint. It leads us to a alleyway and we see 2 guys on a girl trying to rape her. I take on the guy on the right and Kenshi takes on the left one. They see us coming and they get ready for a fight. My guy throws a punch at me, I catch it and yanked it which pulled him further making run right into my elbow knocking him out. I look over to see Kenshi standing over his guys also knocked out.

I go over to see the woman to see if she's okay. She comes up to thank us I think, she was speaking a different language. Note to self learn a new language. After Kenshi makes sure she's ok we leave before the cops come. We walk a little while longer until we reach the edge of the city, we walk up to a little shack with windows at the top of it. Kenshi knock on the door and we hear what sounds like hold on a minute but the door muffled it. The door flew open and it revealed a man in his late 70's early 80's wearing a worn grey apron and was sweatier than me after training.

"Aye I was wondering when come by for them." The old man said. We walk in and see the shack I actually a forge and hot one at that. "Who do we have hear." He asked Kenshi. "It's my student that I am training." He answers back the old man nods and him and Kenshi talk silently. I start to walk around the shack/forge and I found the coolest looking sword I have ever seen. The sword modeled after Kenshi's sword that much is clear but the blade. The blade is was black and it looked like it was made out of glass but it looked 10 times stronger than steel, it could probably cut through it with ease too. The hilt was black and yellow and there was no middle to separate the blade from hilt so it has it's own look.

"Like what you see there boy?" The old man asked me as he came up next to me. "I do, it's a beautiful piece of work you make this?" He gave me a nod and a smile like a proud dad. "Pick it up get a feel for it." I felt like a kid on christmas getting to open his biggest present. I picked up the sword and I was surprised by how light it was, the blade was perfectly balanced. I gave the blade a few practice swings and it just felt natural to have that blade in my hands like it belonged there. "What's the blade made out of?" I asked. "It's made out netherrealm obsidian it's stronger than steel and it cut through just about through anything." "Wait if it's made out if netherrealm obsidian how come there aren't more weapons made like this?" I asked holding out the sword. "I would think because people try to stay away from the lava not get near it." I nod my head in agreement. "Here's the best thing about it you never have to sharpen it, it always remains sharp.

"Hope you like it." The old man said. "Like I love this thing, too bad it's not mine though. I would kill to have that blade." I said while putting it down. I here the old man laugh "You haven't told have you?" I heard him asked Kenshi. "I was getting around to that." Kenshi replied "What are you guys talking about?" I asked them but Kenshi and the old man just smiled. "The sword is for you boy. Kenshi had me make it for you." I felt the biggest smile I ever had come across my face. "I don't know what to say or even repay you for this." I said to the old man and Kenshi. Kenshi spoke up first, "You are my student and you have the ability to learn and adapt to situations." Then the old man spoke up "Kid it is my job for me to do this you don't have to repay me." I was happier in that moment than I have ever been in my entire life.

"That's only half the pie kid i'll show you your armour." I was stunned I get my armour too, is it my birthday. Side note check what date it is. "Wait did you say armour?" Kenshi looks back at me "He did. Now go follow him." I what I am told and follow the old man. He goes to the back of the shack and pulls out a wooden crate and sets it on the table and opens it. Inside there is my armour. I pull it out to get a good look at it and the first thing I feel is metal but it's lite at the same time. (Just imagine the Ruin default armor in black ops 3 but black and no helmet.) I pull it out and I see it is black but it's not the obsidian. "Is that titanium?" I asked the old man. "It is, good eye." I notice there a built in sheath on the back.

"Go try it on." I don't need to be told twice. I quickly walk outside and check if the coast is clear before I put it on. When I got it in it fit like a glove. I walk back inside the shack to show them that it fits just fine. "Look at it I told you it would just fine." I hear the old man tell Kenshi. I see the old man come up next to me "I want to show you something." He said as he took my wrist. "If you're ever in a pinch and you need to get out of bindings and you don't have your blade, just the flick of the wrist and." He didn't finish when another obsidian blade came out. "Tada, I made everything you have now so do me a favor. If you ever have chance to stop something with my stuff do it and that will be payment enough

Me and Kenshi head back to the house after we get everything settled. On the way back I could not stop thanking Kenshi enough for what he did for me today. When I got back I put my armour and sword up, happier than I have been in a long time.

...

...

...

(A/N) Hey guys I hoped you liked the chapter and I will be writing ch. 4 tomorrow so it will be up in a few days, always review, favorite, follow. and as always see you guys next time this is z0mbi3 signing off.


	4. The Meeting

**(A/N) Hey guys no authors note today just story. Now without further or do onto the story.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **The meeting**

"LET GO OF HIM!" I screamed at the dark figure as he was holding Dylan by the throat. I ran forward to tackle the figure but I went through him. He turned to me "I see you come to watch have you." The figure said. I see him tighten the grip on Dylan's throat choking the life out of him. I get up again and I bring out Warrior (my ghost figure) to come to my aid. But our attacks are useless. The figure just laughs "Trying to save you friend how noble. But in the end useless." With that he crushed Dylan's throat killing him. Before I could do anything he disappeared in a black cloud and my dream ends.

"DYLAN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs I quickly shot up from the bed breathing heavily covered in sweat. That nightmare has been coming a lot more often, and no matter what I do it always ends the same way. I get up out of bed and walk over to the window to give me a sense of what time it is. The sun is a bit lower than when I usually wake up but I didn't care I knew I wasn't going back to sleep. I quickly get changed to sweatpants and a shirt and head out for my morning meditation.

I get down with my meditation head back to the house. On my way back I remember that Takeda is coming over and I make note to myself to introduce myself to him. When I get back to the house I go meet Kenshi for breakfast. This time he's here. "Good morning master Kenshi." I greet Kenshi with.

"Good morning Jack, have another nightmare?"

I let out a sigh. "That obvious." I asked him.

"No I just heard you scream." He said.

"Oh." I simply replied.

We eat the rest of breakfast in comfortable silence. "So what time is Takeda coming over." I asked him. "He should be around midday, so short day today." He said. I silently thanked god for that. After we finish breakfast he tells me to go put my armour on and grab my blade which I named Shadow.

I after I grab gear up and put Shadow in the sheath on my back. I spent a few minutes checking the hidden blade on my left wrist. After everything was in order I go meet in Kenshi in the courtyard for training. When I get there he informs me that he is going to teach me how to pick things up with my telekinesis. We start off easy with small objects such as bowls, pots, and sorts of stuff, After I get them to a certain height I have to let them down slowly. Then we get to the harder such as large rocks or should I say small boulders. After picking up a few up I feel like my brain is on fire, and I feel my nose start to bleed. I get the 7th or 8th rock about 10 feet in the air before I collapse on the ground exhausted.

"How do you do it" I ask him while getting up. "Are power is like a muscle, it needs to build strength to get stronger." I wipe the blood from my lip and nod. "You are down for the day." He told me. "I need to get things ready for Takeda." With that he walks away. I decide to go meditate at my normal spot to kill a few hours.

When I arrive at the waterfall I sense that I am not alone here. I pull out shadow and get ready for a fight. I know that i'm being watched but I can't tell from where though. I start looking around to see any movement but there is none. The whole area is still, there is no sound besides the soft waterfall. Then I hear it a cocking sound of a gun to my right. I quickly teleport over to the where I heard the sound and I see a person dressed in camo wondering where I went. I teleported behind him and kicked him in the back of the head knocking him out.

I hear more movement coming from all around me. I look up to see that there are a lot more if these guys all dressed the same way. 'Well that explains why I couldn't pinpoint this one.' I thought to myself. I see there are all coming out me with assault rifles. "Put your hands up and come out peacefully and you won't get hurt." I know when i'm out numbered so I put shadow in the sheath and come out with my hands up. When I walk out they all quickly surround me. One of them came up behind me a kicked the back of my knees to bring me down to my knees. I felt that someone else watching from the distance. And sure enough I was right I felt something pierce my neck, I pull it out and see it was a arrow. I felt myself start to become dizzy, the world started become black and I past out.

"What's the story for this guy?" I hear a muffled voice say as I start to come back to consciousness. "I don't know, the only thing we know about him is that he was at Kenshi's. What do you guys think assassin, thief?" I hear a familiar female voice ask. "My bet would be on assassin, have you seen his sword and armour it can't be cheap." Said another female voice as the voices came into focus. "If he tried to kill my father he had another thing coming." I said another male voice.

Wait a minute I know that voice. My eyes shoot open and I look up to see Cassie, Kung, Jacqui, and Takeda. Takeda and Kung were standing in the far corners of the room while Cassie and Jacqui were sitting at the table I was sitting at. "Well look who's awake." Said Jacqui. "Where am I?" I asked them. "Where you are is not important. But what is important is why you were at Kenshi's in armour with a sword." Cassie said standing in front of me. I deicide to look around the room while they are asking me questions. The room looked liked a regular interrogation room, the room was a rectangular shape with a table in the middle and a two way mirror between Kung and Takeda

I try to move hands but they are bound to each other by what feel like zip ties to which I cut with my hidden blade. "Good luck trying, your hands are tied." I hear Takeda say to me. I decide to let them believe that my hands are still tied together for the moment. I see that everybody is dressed in their game armour. "Why were you at Kenshi's?" I hear Kung ask me. I didn't answer him I just stained silence.

"Did you hear him, why were at Kenshi's?" I hear Takeda say with more force. I still answer them with silence, "Fine you're not going to talk, we'll make you talk. Jacqui have fun." Jacqui steps in front of me "I'm going to enjoy this." She said.

She throws her punch and time slows down. I dive across the table and tackle her to the ground knocking the breath out of her. I quickly roll of her, I look up to see Kung pointing his bow at me. I also hear Takeda bringing out his whips, perfect. I get up facing Kung giving Takeda the illusion that I didn't hear him. I hear Takeda's whips come towards me, I move out of the way and let wrap Kung's bow. Takeda quickly unwraps his whips which allows me to rip the bow form Kung's hands. With bow in my hands I do a quick a spin to gain momentum with the attack. I hit him with his own bow in the back of the head knocking him out.

I turn my attention to Takeda I quickly move across the room to him. When I get there he throw a kick and hit me in the side. If I didn't have any armour on I would have a few broken ribs. I felt the force of the kick through my armour, it was definitely going to leave a bruise. I returned the by giving him a thai head kick to the temple. I was able to make him stumble back a little and to finish him off I threw a few a strikes to the head. When I was done with the last strike I kicked the back of his knees bringing him to the ground.

I was about to move to Cassie but she got to me first. She hit me on the inside thigh with her baton, that was one of the few places where it wasn't armoured. I felt the pain instantly got through my leg. I let out a grunt of pain, I could feel she was coming back for another attack. I kicked behind me and I kicked her in the thigh, it gives me enough time to turn around and give her a roundhouse kick to her ribs. She seemed unfazed about what I did but I could tell she felt it. She threw a punch but I catch it and flip her over my shoulder to her back. I mounted her and looked her dead in the eye. "If you think I was there to hurt Master Kenshi you are wrong." I said in a low tone.

I heard the sound of cocking behind me "Get off her now." Jacqui said in a forceful tone. I looked behind me and saw that Jacqui was up and she was not happy. I got off of Cassie and I turned to face her, "Good now tell us who-." She didn't finish her sentence because I teleported behind. Before she could figure out what was going on I quickly dismantled her wrist gun thing. I opened up my hidden blade and held it against her throat. I wasn't going to kill her but I need to show them that I meant business.

I hear a door open to my right and then I hear clapping? I drop my blade and I turn to see Johnny Cage is the one who is clapping? I drop my blade and let go of Jacqui, I turn to see Johnny Cage is the one who is clapping. Johnny was dressed like the others their video game attire. Behind Johnny I see it is Kenshi. I see holding shadow and he throws it to me and I put her in the sheath, "Is this the kid you were talking?" Johnny asked Kenshi.

"Master Kenshi what's going on here?" I asked. "Master Kenshi?" I hear Takeda say as he is getting up. "It was a exercise to see if you would fit in." Johnny said as he went over to see of his daughter was ok. "Fit it into what?" I asked still confused on to what he was talking about. "Fit into your new team." Said a new voice. I look back over to the door and see Sonya standing in the doorway. "Team?" A little irritated this time because no one is being straight with me.

"I told Johnny and Sonya of you, I told them I have been training you and they wanted to see your skill for themselves." Everything became clear Kenshi started to explain things to me. I see Takeda get up and walk over to Kenshi. "Dad whats going on? Why did he call you master Kenshi?" Kenshi starts to explain everything that is happen I walk over to Jin to see if he's ok. I lightly move Jin head with my foot, when I hear a groan I kneel down in front of him. His eyes shoot open and when he sees me grabs me and puts me in a choke hold. "Guys a little help here." I say in raspy voice, and none to surprisingly the only people who come and help me are Johnny and Kenshi.

They get Jin off me and I cough a few times while trying to catch my breath. "You have one hell of a grip you know that." I say to Jin between breaths. I stand and walk over onto Jacqui "Hey no hard feelings?" I say still a bit out of breath. She gives me the stink eye, "Alright i'll leave you be then." I as was on my way to the door and I was almost to it when I feel someone punch me in the back of the head. "What the fuck." I said as I turned around, I saw that it was Cassie who punched me.

"That was for what you did." She walked away after she said that. Johnny walks over to me, "Don't take it personally." Was all he said to me before he walked out and everybody following him but Kenshi and Sonya.

"Sit." Sonya orders me. I walk over to the table and pick up one of the chairs that was on the floor and sit at the table. Kenshi and Sonya did the same, they sat across me and Sonya was the first to speak up. "Kenshi told you why you were brought here."

"By brought here you mean surround me with dozens of men and drug me."

"That's one way of looking at it yes, we did it to test your skill to see if you were as good as Kenshi said you were." She said. "Did I disappoint?" I asked. "No you showed excellent skill and we would like you to join Sargent Cassie's team." I thought about it for a minute. "What happens if I decline your offer?" I asked her. This time Kenshi spoke "Then you will go back to training your abilities." I think that over for a few seconds. "And what if I join what then." Sonya answered, "You will go on ground missions with the team, train with them and eat with them. Along with that you get your own quarters, everybody on the team has their own. You can do with it as you see fit, along with your own quarters you get your own bathroom"

When I heard bathroom I perked up. "Does the bathroom come with a shower and hot water?" I asked a little too excited. "It does and why are you asking?" she asked me. "Oh no reason just wondering." I said while looking away. She continued right where she left off. "Along with your own living quarters you get paid." I really didn't care about the money, but it would be nice to have somethings besides weapons and more than sweatpants and plain shirts. Plus it would give me time to finally see how much alike this world is to mine. "Master Kenshi are you ok with this?" I ask him, he gives me a nod. "General Blade you got a deal." She gets and she looks at something in her hands. " Good i'll make sure your things are delivered to your quarters, in the meantime get go to your room and wait for your next orders. With that she walked out of the room.

"Well this is new." I said out loud.

...

...

...

 **(A/N) Hey guys we met the team and just joined and we have reached the end of chapter 4 it's been a week and I made 4 chapters! I don't know if that's bad or good thing but I hope it's good. Anyways I will see you guys next time this is z0mi3 signing off.**


	5. Making Friends

**(A/N) Heys guys I know this later than usual but I explain later. And thank you Caged for giving all the feedback, shoutout to you. Without further or do onto the story.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Making Friends**

 **(A Month later)**

I woke up in a cold sweat while breathing heavily. I look to the clock that's on floor next to my bed. I see that it's 4:30 a.m, I drag my hand through my hair feeling that it's covered in sweat. The nightmares have been coming nearly every night and I don't know what's causing these dreams but every time they feel so real and it worries me a bit. There's no way i'm going to sleep after those dreams so I put on some shirt,shorts, running shoes and i'm ready to go outside for a little run around the complex.

I'm not going to lie I do like living at the base better than living at Kenshi's because for 2 reasons. Reason 1 I have a whole assortment of different clothing compared to when I was a t Kenshi's where I had only a few clothes. Reason 2 I have a shower with running hot water and let me tell you it feels a lot better than cold water after training.

I get outside and I see that the skeleton crew is out. I see a few snipers and spotters on top of the containers, along with them I see a few small groups of men and women about 3 or 4 to a group patrolling the area. I see a few of them nod at me and I nod back and I start my run. From end to end of the complex it's about half a mile so a full lap around it is a full mile. My run usually consists of me jogging one half and sprinting the other half which sucks but I do because in my line of work you never know when you need to run. I decide to do my usual run which is about 10 laps, i'm about 5 laps in on the jogging part when I see Cassie come out of quarters dressed a neon yellow workout shirt that hangs a little loose, some black yoga pants, and white running shoes. I also see her hair is let down just above her eyebrows and she has her hair tied in the back.

I found it a bit weird to see Cassie out this early, she usually comes out at 7 sharp. But I decide just ignore it and continue with my run. The run for me is a bit relaxing for me it allows me to think and clear my head. I'm on lap 8 and I just got done sprinting so I slow down to jog, I jog for a few minutes getting ready to sprint again when I hear blaring music coming from behind me. I look behind me to see Cassie with her headphones in not even paying attention me just looking straight ahead. I move to the left to let her pass if she needs to.

When I start to sprint I hear the music get quieter as I get farther away from her. I start to feel a little fatigued after that sprint, "Come on one more lap to go and you get a nice hot shower after this." I told myself to give me a little extra kick in my step. I decide to go full on sprint to see if I can make it the whole way without dying along the way. I get about halfway and i'm feeling good like nothing can slow me down, that is until I hear the morning firing practice happening.

I was caught off guard by it and I stumble and fall. I skid on the pavement with my right arm and leg are sliding the whole time. That wasn't the only thing that hit the ground, my head hits but only for a second because that's all I remember. Next thing I know I see a medic kneeling above of me checking my head while another checks over my arm and leg. "Ow that hurt.' I said. My right arm and leg are on fire I try to look down to see my arm and leg but the medic pushes my head back down. "Trust me you don't want to see it." said the medic. I decide to take the advice and not look.

"Ok I am going to lift your leg up to bandage it ok, and i'm going to lie it going to hurt a lot." Said the other medic who was a female. "Just do it." I said. She lifts my leg up and my leg explodes with pain or more like fore moves through my leg. It feels like forever for her to bandage my leg but it only to a few seconds. She gently lays my leg back down and the fire dies down. She does the same to my arm but that one was nowhere even close to as bad, just a slight sting that's all. After she was done bandaging my arm she tells me "We are going to look at your head back at the medical tent ok. Can you walk?" I give her a slight nod and I get up and start to walk. It hurt like a bitch to walk but it hurt a lot more when she put the bandage on my leg.

The two medics stay close to me just in case I fall. When we arrive to the main area where the tent I see Johnny walking towards me. "What did you do kid cuddle with the pavement?" I look over to him and wet my lips. "Nope pavement decided to give me a massage." The medics tell Johnny that they need to look at my head and they lead me to the tent/ container.

After the look at my head making sure I don't have a concussion they give me a few stitches they give me a clean bill of health, well except for the bandaged arm and leg and the stitches, but other than that i'm fine. They give me a few bandages so after I take showers I rewrap my arm and leg. I go back to my room to take a shower and to get a look at what beneath the bandages. After I remove my clothes I take off the bandages. What I see is the fleshy pink skin is revealed and quiet cut up and I won't go into much detail for your sake

After my shower I lightly pat dry on the cuts and rewrap my arm and legs I put on some jeans and a shirt with the special forces logo in the right shoulder. After i'm dressed I grab shadow and put her in the sheath that I made from some extra gun slings around the base, The sheath itself is made out of metal. I head out to grab some food, on the way there I see Johnny approaching me. I stop to greet him, "Morning Cage how are you doin?" I ask him. "A lot better than you since if I recall correctly the pavement tried to give you a massage." We both laugh a little. "Hey do you know who found me so I can thank him or her?"

"Cassie is the who did it so you can thank her for that." I totally forgot that she was out running this morning. I thank Johnny for the info and head off to get some breakfast. I already know where Cassie is going to sitting, in fact I know where the whole team is going to be sitting. We all have to sit together as part of 'team building' but it really doesn't work. Not for the lack of my part I try to get a conversation with them but the only person to talk back to me is Takeda and it's only a little friendly conversation nothing really big.

I walk up to the get some food, if you would call it food. I grab whatever it is and head over to the table and sit down, and as usually the person to say hi to me is Takeda, I decide to eat first than say thank you for getting help. After I eat the 'food' which was actually not half bad today I swallow the lump in my throat, wait? Am I nervous to say thank you, ok what the hell is going on. "Cassie I want to say thank you for getting me help this morning while on the run and i'm sorry if I ruined your run." With that I got up and threw away my tray and left.

While I was leaving I could here Jacqui ask "What is he talking about? And why is his arm bandaged?" After breakfast I head to my quarters because I have nothing else to do until my next orders.

My orders come in, me and the rest of the team are supposed to meet Sonya at the briefing area. When we get to the briefing container thing we are met with Sonya and Johnny. Sonya speaks first "Since we have no missions for you at the moment, you have shore leave for the rest of the day. Just be back by o'zero hundred dismissed."

I look at my watch and see that it's only 9. "Sweet." I said outloud, I finally get to see how much this world is like compared to my old one, and buy some stuff while i'm at that. I get to my quarters to put shadow up. When I put her up I head at to the city which I found out it was New York City.

After a quick 25 minute walk I arrive in the city. I start explore to see if anything was different, I went into various stores and departments. After a while of exploring I can say that this world is just like my old one, well except for the fact that there are monsters that want to rip you limb from limb and eat your organs but other than that it's the same. I decide to finally buy some stuff and the first place I walk into is a music store. I figured out that the world is the same but I want to know of the music is the same.

I start to look through the stacks of music to find it's like everything else, the same way. I see that some of my favorite bands have come out with new albums while I been gone. "C' mon, c' mon, c'mon." I said trying to find the new Hands Like Houses album. "C' mon, c'mon, yes! Found it." I said while holding the album. I hear someone come up next to me. "What do you have there?" I instantly recognised the voice, "Hey Cassie didn't hear you come in." I said while I turned to her. "Yeah well you need to pay more attention." I turned back to looking for more cd's "Sure I do." I hear her laugh a little "I'm being serious the way I found this morning, it seemed like the morning firing practice scared you a little." I pretend to be hurt. "I was not scared by the boom sticks I was simply caught off guard by the boom sticks." I said in a bad english accent.

That made her laugh for some reason but whatever. "Why are you looking at cd's?", "Because I like music that's why." I said still looking for cd's. "Why don't you just get a Ipod it stores way more music and it's easier to carry around than a stack of cd's. How much do you have?" I turn back to her a little surprised when she asked me the last question. "Um... I don't know like 1300." I answered her question a little wary. "Great follow me." She said while she pulled me by my sleeve, 'Damn for a person where she's a full head shorter than me she has some strength.'

We get outside of the store and she hails a cab. She gives a address to somewhere and the driver takes off. "Hey Cassie what were you doing at the music store. I know you have a Ipod so why come into the store." I didn't expect her to say what she said next. "Because I was curious to see what you were going to do." She said while smiling at me . Ok now that's a bit odd, the girl who punched me in the back in the head for attacking her team in self defense wanted to know what I was doing, seem weird to anybody else. We arrive at what turns out to be a apple store and a little voice in the back of my head is telling me that I am fucked and I can help but agree with him.

After we are done with a apple store after what seemed like a few hours. We get my Ipod and a few apple cards that are worth $50 each with a beats pill speaker. I hear Cassie's phone chime, "Oh damn it" I look up from my Ipod "Everything ok?" I asked. "Yeah I just forgot about lunch. Hey you hungry?" I look at my watch and see it's almost 1. I hear my stomach growl so that answers my question. "I could eat." "Good now c' mon i'm hungry too."

Along the way we stop at a store sells backpacks so I don't have carry all my things by hand the whole time. When we get to the place we are eating at I see that it has a outdoor seating area, and who do I see in the seating area Jacqui. No wonder she said damnit she forgot to meet somebody. "Cassie you were supposed to meet Jacqui weren't you." She very flatly said "Yep."

'It's going to be a fun lunch' I think to myself. Cassie saw that I tensed up, "Relax everything is going to be fine, and if not you can escape while me and her are arguing or fighting." I look over to her. "That's so comforting to hear." I see her roll her eyes and I would probably do the same thing. I see that Jacqui see's me but she has a neutral face so it's hard to tell what she is thinking. We walk over to table and we have a seat. I see Jacqui is wearing a grey tank top with some cargo pants and combat boots. While Cassie is wearing a zip up jacket, jeans, and sneakers, I can tell the she is sitting she has your guns on her back. A waiter comes up and ask for drinks and I see him eyeing Cassie, all three of us ordered water and he left.

I keep quiet while Cassie and Jacqui talk. We are sitting by some bushes the separates us from the city. I look out into the bustling city and take notice of how busy it is, people always seem to be going places in this city. I hate to admit it but I miss my old world because of where I lived. Where I lived everybody knew everybody, people always made conversation with you no matter what time it was. Here people walk by one another without saying hi.

"What's your deal." I snap out of my thought and turn towards Jacqui. Cassie must have left because I didn't see her at the table, "What do you mean?" I asked a little confused. "I mean what are you doing here." She said with a little hostility in her voice. "Because master Kenshi thought I would be a good asset to the team." She rolls her eyes "That's not what I mean, I mean what are you doing here with Cassie?" It clicked but I wanted to see what she thinked I was doing here. "Why do you think i'm here?"

"I think you're here to get into Cassie's pants." She said with hate in her voice. Needless to say the water I was drinking almost choked me to death. "What?" I said after awhile of coughing. "I said-" I interrupted her. "I know what you said. And no i'm not trying to get into her pants." 'Even though that wouldn't be a bad thing' I think to myslef.

Cassie comes back to the table, "So what did I miss?" She asked. "You just missed me telling Jack that I can do more pushups than him." I scoffed at her comment. "You think you can do more than me do you." I taunted her. "I don't think I know I can." She said while smiling. 'I might be getting through her defenses' I thought. "I think I smell more bark than bite here. Cassie who do you think would win?" She threw up her hands, "I'm not in this, this is between you two." Jacqui looked at her "Come who do you think would win between us. "You really want to know?" We both shook our head. "Fine." I saw a smile come across her lips. "I think I would win." "What!?" Me and Jacqui said at the same time.

"I said I think I would win." I was in disbelief she said that. "Really think you can beat me at pushups." I see her smile turn into a smirk.

The conversation goes on for awhile and it goes back and forth about who's better. When we leave we all decide to have a pushup contest sometime. Me and Cassie decide to go back to the base while Jacqui said she wanted to say out a little longer. Cassie hails a cab and we leave. We arrive at some parking lot where me and Cassie walk up to a really nice car. It was a red mercedes E class, it's no GTR but it's still a nice car. "This yours?" I asked but I already know. "Yep." I just shook my head. "Figured so."

We arrive at the base after a quick drive. It's around 2:30 when we get back, me and Cassie go our separate ways. I feel happy with myself I finally checked some things off my list and made a decent relationship with Cassie and Jacqui, now only Takeda and Jin. I start to head back to my quarters but on the way I hear arrow's hitting targets. I go to where I hear it happening and I see Jin practicing, he must not have left. I see him hit bullseye everytime but there is a problem.

I walk over to him "Those are some damn good shots there." He doesn't turn to meet me. "Thanks, can I help you?" I shook my head, "Actually i'm hear to help you" That stops him. "How are going to help me?"

"Well you're hitting stationary targets. That's good if a enemy is coming right at you but what happens when they move to the left or right." He turned to me "Are you doubting me?" I let out a chuckle "I didn't say I doubted you i'm just asking what happens than." He turns back to the targets and takes aim. Before he could fire I used my telekinesis to move it to the left. He fires and misses. He looks in disbelief that he just missed. "Here let me help you." I said while running out towards the targets. "Ok i'm going to pick these up and run with them try to shoot a bullseye ok." I don't give him time to answer as I pick up a target and start running from side to side.

I feel the arrow's hitting the target but not in the center. I hold up my hand to signal him to stop. After I feel the target not get hit I turn it around to look at it while walking towards him. "Ok you were right I do need practice when it comes to that, what do you have in mind." He asked me, and it felt good to know I was right. "Simple just keep on doing it over and over till you get better at it." He looks at me "Really that's all you got , just do it over and over till I get better." I smile at him "Yep that's it." I said while giving him a pat on my shoulder. I run back out there and we do it for about a hour but with my leg it started to burn after awhile so I had to stop. But after I looked at the target I was impressed he learned quick, almost all were bullseyes with a few stragglers on the outside. He thanks me and I take my leave. Three down one to go

After showering and taking a nightmare filled nap I head outside to catch some fresh air. I look at my watch and see it's 8 so dinner is being served. Along the way I see Takeda in a tent working on his whips. I see the opportunity to befriend him so I take it. "Need some help?" I asked him as I walk up behind him. He turns to look at me "Jack you ok, you look like you just saw a ghost." Hi to you to Takeda. "You wouldn't be wrong. But moving on, do you need any help?" He turns back to his whips "Yeah my whips won't come out and I don't see anything wrong with them. Can you take a look?" "Sure." I reply and I walk over to the whips. I instantly see the problem, he needs to change his gear things in them. There rusted all to hell and I have no idea why he wouldn't change them.

"Well I see your problem your gears things here that make your whips come out there rusted to hell you need to change them." He lets out a sigh "I was hoping it wasn't them they are hard to find." I know how I can help him, my armor uses the same gears on the arms to help it move better and really can't see them there. "I can help you just give me a second." I grab the extra gears that I have and bring them to Takeda. "I believe these would do." I said as I gave them to him. "How do have these?" He asked me. "My armor uses the same gears so I have a big box full of them for replacements incase they get damaged. There also titanium so it's more resistant to rust." He quickly puts them in.

He puts his whips on and brings them out. "Better?" I ask him. He nods "Much better thanks". I smile and take my leave to grab some food.

'All four down I think I might just be alright here' I think to myself.

...

...

...

 **Heys guys how you doing I know it's later than usual but I can explain. The reason why is because my finals are on tuesday so my whole schedule has been studying, with all the studying my thoughts have not been able to come up with ideas. Also I promised that I would give a shout out to another fellow author. pfcvillanueva is writing a story called Mass Effect: Hearts of Many Through Time, i'm not going to give anything away about the story. So if you're a mass effect fan go check out his story. As always i'll see you next time this is z0mbi3 signing off.**


	6. The beginning

**(A/N) Heys I just want to say thank you for reading my story. I'm going to be honest I never really thought anybody would read this story but I was wrong. This is my first story and thank you for the support. So again thank for reading. Now without further or do onto the onto the story.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **The beginning**

 **(5 Months later)**

"GO GO GO GO!" The soldiers were cheering me, Jacqui, Cassie on as we did pushups. We finally got together and did it only to be noticed by a few soldiers at first, then a few more. Next thing we know we have a rally and soldiers are making bets to see who would last the longest. We have gone for 2 hours so far and my arms were on fire. I was starting to struggle to get up on each one. I looked over to my left and I saw Jacqui having a lot more trouble than me, she was going to go down in the next minute or so. Cassie was in the same page as me I can see her struggling on each one to.

I go back to looking at the ground focusing on my pushups. To my left I hear Jacqui fall down so she's out, now it's 1 v 1. I ball my hands to a fist and find whatever is left in me to give me the winning edge, which turns out to be very little. I can hear myself along with Cassie breathing heavily.

My chest and arms were burning and I could feel my arms going wobbly. "Oh fuck me." I hear Cassie say, I look over to see her arms really wobbling and she was only halfway through a pushup. This was my perfect chance I go up to do another one but halfway like Cassie my arms stopped and began to wobble even more. The soldiers were cheering even more now that it was down to the wire of who would win. Me and Cassie were locked in a stalemate neither of us could move I could only hold for a few more minutes at best before I fall down. I'm holding out as hard as I can then I feel a game changer, a itchy nose.

I can't move my arms or else I would fall and lose. I have to scratch it it's just to unbearable, i'm about to scratch it when I hear Cassie fall to the ground. I make a harsh decision to myself to stay up 2 seconds longer to make sure I win. 2 seconds later I was on the ground next Cassie scratching my nose and it felt good. "If you would just have fell a few seconds later you would have won. I was about to scratch my nose when you fell." I said between breaths. I hear the men and woman cheering and booing at me for winning. "Damn it." I hear her say, I can help but release a little chuckle when she said that. Me and her get up to go shower and rest for the remainder of the day.

When I got in my quarters I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. After I was done with my shower I grab some ice and some tape, I taped the ice to my arms and laid on my bed and quickly fell asleep.

"LET GO OF HIM!" I screamed at the dark figure as I tried to attack him. But like all the other times I went through him. The figure was holding Dylan by the arm this time instead of the neck, "I see your him to save him." Dylan struggling to get out of the figures grip asks "Who are you talking to?" The figure looks at him "You will see in time." With that the dream and and I shoot awake.

I look around the room ready for a fight my arms are feel that the ice on my arms have melted and turned warm. I look at the clock on the floor and see it's 7 a.m. This time the dream was different it felt real, I quickly shake off the feeling and head for the shower. I feel that my arms are sore but not as sore as they should be thanks to the ice. After my shower I go meet the team for breakfast. I feel the communicator Sonya gave me buzz. I pull it out and I see it's from Johnny it read ' _Meet me in the helicopter after breakfast in full armor and weapons.'_ "Damn it" I said as I walk back in get into my armor and grab shadow.

When I got suited up I grabbed some food and sat with the team. Even though we were on good terms we weren't the best team. Like in the game Jin and Takeda had trouble taking orders me on the other hand, I just did what was supposed to be done. Even though we weren't a good team we were ok at getting stuff done. But all that was about to change. After all of us eat we head to the helicopter like Johnny ask us to. When we get there is Johnny leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Take a sit kids today we are having a history lesson." He said with enthusiasm. Everybody takes a seat but me cause there are only 4 seats and 5 of us I chose to half sit and half lean of the console next to Cassie.

Johnny proceeds to tell the story of how defeated Shinnok and how Sonya called him Johnny. "Raiden told me later that i'm descended from some Mediterranean war cult. 'Bred as warriors for the gods.' I've never been able to re-summon that green halo. Raiden thinks it was triggered when I saw a loved about to die." Johnny said while standing next to me. I hear Jin snicker a bit "How bout you Cassie? Can you summon anything like that? Or did it skip a generation?" Jin asked. Takeda steps in "Take it easy Jin."

Cassie calmly replies back "We didn't need a halo in Darfur... Or Iran, or Kurdistan. Did we, Jacqui?" "Nope we didn't. Shaolin monks ever send you there Jin?" Jacqui asked with a bit of cockieness. "I've seen plenty of action, Takeda and I both. Stuff that'd blow you special forces minds." He said a little angry. Cassie was about to speak but Johnny stepped in. "At ease. You're all here because you deserve to be. You're You're beautiful and unique snowflakes. Now... as i'm sure you're unaware, judging by the lack of gift cards... Today is our team's six-months anniversary. Secretary Blake says he's pleased with out progress." Jin decides to speak up again. "You can spit in his hair and he'd be pleased with our progress."

"He was smart enough to have Mister Cage put this team together." Jacqui piped in. "I'm glad the Shirai-Ryu chose me to join. New places... new faces." Takeda said while looking at Jacqui. I chuckle and shake my head. Johnny speaks up again. "As the secretary pointed out, us older folks are gonna retire someday. So it's time for your generation to step up. Shaolin, S.F. Shirai-Ryu, and what ever you are, together" I raised my hands and I saw Cassie smile at me. "For your team's first mission, you're going to the Lin Kuei Temple. We hadn't heard from the Grandmaster in a while... so we need you to make sure he's still on our side. That he's got our backs if things flare up again with Outworld. You need to bring him back in. But don't be surprised if Sub-Zero's not willing to cooperate.

"Why be worried about Outworld? I thought Kotal Kahn respected the Reiko Accords." Cassie asked, I decided to answer her question. "He does but with the civil war going on and if the rebels win their history. Now that doesn't mean Kotal Kahn is are alley, he's not has bad as Shao Kahn but that doesn't mean he'll turn and rip your heart of your chest and drink it like water to a thirsty man." "He's right if they win the accords are gone, everybody get to the helicopter we'll drop you off 6 klicks south from the Lin Kuei Temple.

We all move to the front of the helicopter and get seated. I see there are read that there are pilots up front so Jacqui won't be flying to day. I was glad I grabbed my Ipod before we left, I was going to murder somebody if I had to sit in helicopter while listening to Jin. Jin he's not a bad guy in fact he actually quite cool to hangout when he's not be all cocky and everything. I see that Cassie has that same idea as me. She smiles at me and I smile back and put my headphones in.

I see a metal hand wave in front of me. I pull out my headphones and see that it was Jacqui who did it. "Can you help?" I asked her. "We don't know about any of your previous missions, care to share?", "Don't have any this is my first one, sorry to disappoint." Cassie must have not had her music playing because she seemed surprised. "Wait you never been on a mission before. What did you do before this?" I didn't answer her question I just shook my head and put my headphones in. I feel us lifting off so I decide to catch some sleep while on the flight. It wasn't first class but it comfy enough. I lean my head back and fall asleep.

I feel someone shaking me I jolt my arm up grab whoever it was while bring out my blade right to their throat. I see that is was Cassie who was shaking me awake, I pull back the blade and let go of her wrist. "Oh shit sorry." I said while pulling my headphones out, that was all I could say. She put her hand up "It's fine I shouldn't have done that it looked like a bad dream anyways." I was a bit embarrassed that she saw that. "How did you know?", "You're sweating and and you were mumbling in your sleep." She said. "That is a dead give away. Sorry you had to see that. How much time till we get to the drop?" I was trying to change the subject. "Were about 30 minutes away." She said while sitting down next to me.

I look around and I see that everybody else but the pilots are asleep. "If you want to talk about it i'm all ears." I appreciate her wanting her to help me but she wouldn't understand, hell i'm living it and I barely understand it. "Thanks but i'm good." I see her smile "Well if you ever need to talk about it, just talk to me." I smile back and we sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes. I get up to stretch my legs. I see everybody else starting to wake up.

"How long have you been?" I asked Cassie while moving around to pass a little time. "About 15 minutes." I nod my head and keep walking around. "30 seconds till we land." The pilot said over the intercom. We all got ready to leave the helicopter. We land and the door opens and we get out. As soon as I get outside I feel the cold hit my face, "I should have brought a beanie." I said outloud. "Come on people we need to move.", "Yes mam." I hear Jin say sarcastically. I see Cassie roll her eyes and shake her head. We are in what some people would call a frozen hellhole me, I love the cold so I could live in it. That doesn't mean I hate heat, I mean I love heat on a winter day but I prefer winter over summer.

Judging by the way the sun is right now, I would guess we would arrive there by nightfall. I can hear our feet crunching in the snow as we all walk. In the corner of my eye I see something move, I look over to see what it was but it seemed to disappear right as I looked at it, I could still feel it watching us. "You see something Jack?" Cassie asked me. "No nothing is." I replied. We keep on walking and we can see the temple in the distance, "Almost there." I say under my breath.

As we get closer to the temple I can feel them watching us and I know what's coming next. I know what happens when we get there, Sub-Zero is expecting us and it's only to see how we work as a team.

I look over to my left and I see Cassie about to walk into a tree. I put my arm in front of her to keep her from going any further. She didn't even notice my arm until she ran into it. "You ok?" I asked her. "Uh... Yeah i'm fine thanks." I could have swore I saw her cheeks redden a bit more than they already wore. I just shook my head and kept on walking. I wonder what she was thinking about usually she's the one to stop us from daydreaming, but then again she is human.

Just like I expected we arrived at the temple at nightfall. The temple is amazing just the way it was built and how old it is is just well you know. We reach the top and I look down the side and dear god that is one hell of a drop. I catch back up with the group and I see them crouching behind one side of the railings, I get behind them in just enough time to hear Cassie give orders to me, Jin and Takeda orders to go on the other side. I follow them and head ti the other side. Jin and Takeda take a minute to get over here.

As soon as they get over here Sub-Zero along with 6 Lin Kuei footsoldiers step out of the temple. They go over to the giant statue and pray, I think. I see Jin try to get up to confront Sub-Zero, I grab his arm to hold him back but he strugs me off. "You I need to." He was cut off by me grabbing his arm again. I was about to say sorry to the Grandmaster but he spoke before me. "You are not welcome. State your intentions."

" Grandmaster sorry about our friend here, we're here because we need to know that you still protect Earthrealm if Outworld ever comes back again." I was about to speak again but I was cut off by the Lin Kuei pulling their weapons on us and surrounding us. "You ask for my loyalty but you are cut off... surrounded what will you do?"

"Grandmaster we do not wish to fight only to talk." I said hoping to cool things down a bit, but it was no use. "Talking always your first." He said that like he knew me. "Ok, lets try plumbing. Now!" I heard Jin say. I hear Cassie try to reason but it didn't work. I see Sub-Zero attack her first, I would go help but i'm pinned down by 2 Lin Kuei. I block the strikes that are coming at me. I'm not going to kill these guys or the consequence would be awful.

Both of Lin Kuei soldier attack with their swords, I was able to block them and in doing so I saw they left their guts open. I kick them in the stomach doubling them over, I knee one in the face and elbowed the other one in the back of the head knocking them out. I feel another one coming behind me, I throw out Warrior behind me to distract the soldier. The soldier falls for it and swings at him only to go through him. Right after he swung I kicked through Warrior making him disappear and momentarily stunning the soldier. I kicked his legs out from him and when he was down on the ground I axe kick his gut knocking the wind out of him.

I see Jin fly out of nowhere and land next to me. "Is it my turn already." I said outloud. I turn around and see Sub-Zero waiting for me. I walk over to him while pulling out Shadow. "Grandmaster." I greet him before we fight. "You have no last name why is that?" I wonder how he knew I didn't have a last name. "Because it's part of a past I want to forget." I replied back. "You run from your past, but your past as a way of catching up." Sure it can. "I like to see it try." I said as I got into a fight stance.

He makes a sword of his own out ice from thin air and it was pretty cool to see. I hear the fight stop around us so that means they must have got caught. He strikes first, he raises sword to which I block. I notice that he has one hand on the sword, I look down to see his other hand starting to glow. I kick his hand down forcing his hand to shoot at the ground. When my leg is planted I use my other leg to kick the back of his knee causing him to weaken his force against me.

I push against him making him go down one knee. I have two choices here, choice number 1. I push more and force him to his back but giving the others soldiers a clear chance to catch me. Choice number 2. I take a riskier route by taking one hand off the sword to strike him in the head a few times allowing me to get to my blade to his throat and have a chance of turning into a ice cube. Hmmm decisions decisions. Fuck it door number 2 looks good. I let go of the sword with one hand and I strike him a few times giving me a perfect chance to get my blade to his throat. He puts his hands up in surrender, I withdraw the blade and step back while holding a hand out helping him up.

I hear clapping coming from the door, I look up and saw Johnny was the one who was doing it. I put Shadow back in the sheath and I see the other Lin Kuei setting the rest of the team free. I go to help them up, Cassie is the only one to take my hand. "How did you know?" She asked me. I just smirked and said "I saw it coming from half a mile away." She looked at me like I was crazy. "This was all a training exercise." I hear Jacqui say behind me. I laugh a little at her reaction to all this.

Sub-Zero walks over to us. "You and your friends show much promise Cassandra Cage, But until you function as one you will fall short." The we start to walk over to Johnny to see if he was going to add anything. I see Cassie hang back with her head down, me being a sucker for the helpless I walk over to her. "Hey you ok?" I put my hand in her shoulder to turn her towards me. "Yeah i'm fine, I just hate not getting the job done." She hangs her head lower and I see Johnny walking over here. I put up my hand to signal him to stop. "Hey you tried your best and if it wasn't for Jin loud mouth and arrogance we wouldn't have been here right now."

"I heard that." I him say. "You were supposed to." I say Back without turning around. I see Cassie smile and laugh at that. God she had a beautiful laugh. "Better?" She smiled and me and said that she was. We walk back over to the group and join them, "Hey how did you that it was a training exercise?" I hear Takeda ask me. Well I couldn't tell them that I already knew what was going to happen so I lied. "Remember Cassie asked me when I saw something?" They all nod their heads. "Well I didn't but I could still feel it watching us and every time I looked it's direction it seemed to disappear. So I got the feeling it was the Lin Kuei and I was right." They all seem to take the bait and let it slide.

After the whole ordeal was over I was ready to get back and to my room and take a hot shower but those ideas were quickly shot down when I hear Johnny say we have new orders. So great it looks like the shower is postponed for now. "So what are the new orders sir?" I asked. "It's priority one, Outworlders are here on Earthrealm."

"An invasion?" Takeds asked. "I wouldn't think so. Refugees maybe?" I said. Cassie shook her head. "Why would refugees be hear?" It was a valid question. "Maybe the war got to be too much for them so they decided to come hear until it cools off." Cassie seems to think it over before she nods her head an turns back around. Everybody leaves the us alone. I block everything else that is going on around and I try to relax for the last few moments of peace before everything kick off.

...

...

...

 **(A/N) Heys guys whats up I know the end seems kind of rushed but I wanted to get this chapter out. The reason why is because tomorrow I will be with relatives for a few days. I will try to have a chapter up before I go back to school, but after christmas. Anyways as always I will see you next time this is z0mbi3 signing off.**


	7. Only Human

**(A/N) Heys guys merry christmas or at least for me. I hope you guys had a good christmas and if you feel like telling me just tell me in the review. Now without further or do onto the story.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Only Human**

We all get off the helicopter and I see Kenshi waiting. Johnny takes the lead and meets Kenshi. Me and Takeda were at the back so we really couldn't hear much of the conversation but if my memory serves me correct I believe that they are talking about the refugees. "After you."Kenshi let's everybody pass but me and Takeda. "I heard of what you two did and I am proud of you both. But you failed to work as a team but do not dwell on that." He said telepathically. Takeda sighed as he remembered of what happened. "Pretty hard not to." Takeda replied back as we were still talking telepathically.

All three of us walk to main tent or as I like to call it Sonya's Lair because she almost never leaves it unless she has to. Before we reach the tent I walk next to Takeds. "We may have got are asses kicked but at least you never faced your father." As soon as I said that I mentally faced palmed myself because I just remembered that he did and one. "Actually I have... and one." Even though I played as him through that part I have never been personally able to defeat Kenshi, he has always kicked my ass. We walk inside the Liar. Me and Takeda arrive just in time to hear "Sergeant Cage as you and your team were." Cassie looks bewildered but follows the order given by her mother.

You know I don't understand how Sonya could be so cold to her own daughter I mean seriously that's your own daughter. We go back a few feet so we can still hear the conversation. I really didn't care of what they had to say because I knew what was going to happen next. "Well that's good." I hear Cassie say. I look and almost mouth the words that come next. "Not now sergeant Cage." I hear Sonya say. I see Cassie's face drop, I let a sigh not really carry who heard me. Sonya looks at me but I don't care. They blabber on about it being the possible Shinnok's amulet and so on and so forth. I tone back after Jin is confused about who they are talking about. I answer his question, "I believe there talking about Kano."

Jin, Jacqui, and Takeda all turn to me. "Who?" Jacqui asked me. "Seriously you guys never heard of Kano?" They all shake their heads. "Really, you know leader of the Red Dragons, assassasain, A whore for money. None of them ring a bell?" They all shake their heads again. I just sigh and drop it.

I see Johnny walk past me. "I'll come with." He said to Sonya. "Go get a update on camp security from Colonel Flags." Sonya replies back to him. "Why?" Johnny asked her. "Because you won't be here." Cassie steps forward but Johnny puts his hand up to stop her. She keeps on standing there until I put my hand on her shoulder and softly turn her away from them and bring her back to the group. Johnny walks off and the team and I walk to Sonya. "Are we with you?" Cassie asked her. "No we need to confirm with Kotal Kahn Li Mei's story is true. You and your team are going to Outworld." With that Sonya walks away.

"Alright you heard her were going to Outworld. So grab what you need we leave in 60." Cassie said to us. Everybody leaves but me. 'Why would we leave in a hour that way to long to get ready' I thought but I follow the order. On the way to the to my quarters I pass Cassie's and I hear crying. "It's none of your business Jack, it's none of your oh fuck it." I said outloud. I walk over to her door and knock on it. "One minute." I hear her say through the door and long with of her trying to clean herself but being loud about it.

"Take your time." I said. And right after I said that I hear everything that is going on in there suddenly stop. another moment passes and i'm still standing there and at that point I start rocking back and forth on my heels. Another for moments pass and i'm still outside waiting on her to open the door, and that point I start getting some weird looks from the soldiers. Again another few moments pass and I am about to give up when I hear her door give off a soft click but she doesn't open it. I mentally debate whether or not to go inside or not. Going Going in wins over not going in.

I open her door and I instantly notice that her quarters are a lot bigger and nicer than mine and I feel a pang of jealousy hit me. "Cassie." I call out. "In hear." I hear her say softly.

I walk over to where I heard her say it. I find her in her own room with her knees hugging her chest and her eyes red and puffy. "What to tell me about it?" I asked her to see of she would tell me, but I have a suspicion of what it is about. "No not really. What are you doing here?" I take a seat at the edge of her bed. "I heard you crying and I wanted to see of you were ok. Also to scope out the place to see if there is anything worth stealing." That got a small chuckle from her. "Is there anything here then." She asked as she rubbed her nose. I look around her room "No not really."

"Are you saying that my stuff is not good enough for you to take." She said acting hurt. "You want me to steal your stuff that's new." We both laughed at what we were doing. There was a moment of silence between us. I hear sniffle a few times during the silence between. "I wonder what you must think of me right now." I look at her questionly. "What do you mean?" I was honestly confused. She got a little angry at me for asking that. "Look at me, i'm a mess a nobody should see me like this, especially my team."

I calmly got up from where I was and moved towards her. I sit next to her "Cassie what's the real problem." I replied calmly. "You want to know what is wrong with me!" She said with much more force than last time. "I do." I said still keeping composure. "Fine if you want to know then here it is. The reason why i'm like this because of what happened today, I failed the test given to me and my mother treats me like another soldier than her own daughter and she treats my father like a brand new recruit." Each word she said more tears flooded came out of her eyes. After she was done she took a long deep breath in. "Better?" I asked. "More than you know." I smile at her and I lean her head back against her headboard.

Cassie followed what I did and leaned her head against the headboard. "Thank you." She said to me. "It's what i'm hear for. That and to kickass." She laughed at that. We sit there for a few minutes in silence and I start wondering how much time we have left before we have to go. I look at my watch and I see I still have 45 minutes to kill. "Hey Cassie we have about 45 minutes before we leave." There was no answer. "Cassie?" I asked. All I get in return is soft breathing to my right. I look over to see her head resting on my shoulder. I didn't even notice she put head there, probably because of the armor.I'm faced with a few options here.

Option 1. I gently lift her head and set her down to wear she is laying down and set her alarm for 45 minutes.

Option 2. I wake her up informing her that we have 45 minutes left till we leave and then leave her alone. Ya we can just scratch that idea.

Option 3. I gently lift her head and remove my shoulder piece so she has a softer thing to rest her head on and stay here and wake up when we need to leave. I think i'll pick this one.

I lift her head up as softly as I can trying not to wake her and remove my shoulder piece as quietly as possible. After I was able to get it off I put her head back down as gently as possible. After I put her head back down I let out a sigh of relief to not have awaken her. That relief was by her moving her head from my shoulder and wrapping her arms and my chest and having head rest on chest. She was basically using me as a snuggle pillow. But I didn't mind it at all, infact I enjoyed probably a little to much as I felt myself becoming 'excited'. You see I never really had a girl do this with me so its all new. But no matter how much I enjoyed it I knew I had to stop it so I went to option 1.

I gently removed her from my torso and was able to lay her down on her bed. I look at my watch and I see we have 30 minutes left so I set her alarm for 30 minutes and leave as quietly as possible. I walk out of her quarters and I see that nobody is around. "What were you doing in there?" I hear a voice behind me ask. I turn around and I see it's Sonya. "Helping out a friend General." I said while turning to face her. "May I ask why."

"Mam I believe it is not my place to tell you, perhaps you can ask her." A frown forms on her face before she straightens back up. "Why can't you tell me Jack." She was starting to become pist. You couldn't tell by her voice but by her body language. "Because mam it is not my place to tell." I said back a little more irritated. "Tell me what you were doing in Sergeant Cage's room, that's an order." Ok i'm not the one to lose my temper but my opinion and tolerance for her is not very high at the moment. But she wants to know what I was doing in her daughter's quarters so there is a hint of carrying in her, so i'll let it slide a little.

"Mam like I said before it is not my place to tell. If you ask your daughter she may tell, it is up to her if she wants you to know. But I wouldn't do that because she is resting at the moment." I walk away before she can ask anymore questions. I get to my quarters and I see that my door is open, which is weird because I always lock my door. I pull out Shadow and enter my quarters. I get inside and I see that everything is the way is the same way that I left it and I don't like it. After I search all of my one room and bathroom I see that nobody is there and I still don't like it. I put Shadow back in in the sheath and I walk outside to one of the woman that is patrolling.

"Can I help you?" She asked me as I approached. "Yeah did you see anybody go into my quarters today?" She nods her head. "I did see General Cage near her maybe she did one of her random inspections." Didn't think about that. Sometimes does inspections to make sure we don't have any contraband she must have left my door open by accident and it would explain why I ran into her after leaving Cassie's. I thank her and I go back to my quarters.

25 minutes pass by and I leave my quarters to go meet the rest of the team outside of Sonya's Lair. I see that Cassie is the only one there. "Hey" I greet her. I decide to act like nothing happened. "We need to talk." She said to me. "Do we, I mean I would think that you don't want to talk about it. And how are you up I set your alarm for 30 minutes."

"You woke me up when you closed my door." I was a bit puzzled on that's what her up not me moving her or her snuggling into me. I do a quick look around to see if anybody else is coming. I see that were clear and proceed. "Alright you win let's talk. And before you say anything I am not going to tell anybody about what happened." I was hoping that it was one less thing to talk about. "Thanks but that's not it. What I wanted to talk about is that you saw me like that." I let out a sigh "Cassie look it's alright you are human just as much as I am and the next person ok. Sometimes we all just need to break down and let it all out ok." I said while giving her a reassuring smile and putting a hand on her.

"Thanks." Was all she said. "No problem, now I suggest we stop talking about because I can see the rest of the coming here, ok" She smiles back and she faces the team. "We all ready to go?" she asked them. They all nod. Cassie pulls a device out of one her pockets and a portal opens. I'm a little hesitant on going through it since i've never been through one. I walk up to it and put my hand in it and pull back out and I am glad I did that. I feel something heavy get on my hand through the portal, I pull my hand through and I wish I didn't. I pulled my hand out and I see a spider not just any spider but a spider the size of a basketball. "WHAT THE FUCK!" I scream as I shake my hand to get it off.

It wouldn't get off no matter how I shook my arm it get off. If anything I think it was crawling up it. I Pull out my hidden blade and i'm about to stab it but I hear a gunshot and and I feel some of it's inside splatter on my face. I feel it slump off on my arm. I open my eyes and I see it has a whole in it. To my right I see Cassie with one of her pistol's out with smoke coming out of the barrel. "Thank you so much." I say to her and she smiles at me. I want to make sure it's dead so I take out my hidden blade again and stab. After I am satisfied with it being dead. I push it off my arm and let it fall to the floor with wet slap.

"I think you need this." I hear Jacqui say to me as she hands me a rag. I take the rag and thank her. I wipe of my face and arm of it's insides and make sure i'm clean of it. "That was disgusting." I say after i'm clean. I look down on the ground to see where it landed I see there is a greenish line that starts by my feet and heads over to a cluster of containers. So it's still alive. I walk over to one over to the soldiers and say "I need you to grab everyman you can get and and every single piece of firepower you got and follow that trail. When you find it I want you to unload every clip you have into it and make sure it's dead. After that I want somebody to put it on fire and burn it to ash ok." The soldier nods and grabs several men and woman and follow the trail to the containers.

"Was that really necessary?" Jin asked me. I turn to him. "Cassie shot that and I stabbed it multiple times. And it crawls away without making a noise. That thing deserve to die." I really don't mind spiders I mean I used to have one as a pet before john crushed it. But a spider that big does not belong anywhere.

I calm down a little and get ready to get into the portal again when I hear gunshots coming from the containers. A few seconds later I see a soldier run out to a barrel and light the inside of it on fire. Soon after he did I see another soldier come out with it in his hands and it's still moving. The soldier throws the little bastard in the fire and I hear a loud screeching sound coming from the barrel but it stops as fast as it starts. Everything goes quiet and I let out a sigh of relief, but then the barrel start banging. "Are you fucking kidding me." I hear Takeda say behind me. The barrel really starts to get pounded on from the inside.

I had it with it, so I pull out shadow and over to the barrel. When I get there I kick the barrel over and I see it slowly crawl at hopefully close to death. I see that it is charred and all black from the fore and I see its wounds still oozing form where it was shot. I raise Shadow and hack it in half, but i'm not done. I step on both halves on crush them, it gave me a nice little crunch when I did it. I step off it and I see it is just mush at that point but I want to make sure it's dead. "You!" I said while pulling a soldier over to me. "Unload you clip into that thing!" He fires before I could finish my sentence. I guess he hates it too.

When i'm satisfied that it's dead I walk back over to the team. "Let's go." Was all I said. I walked into the portal before anybody. I get to the other side and I see where outside a city and it was big. I wait for everybody else to come through the it and the mean time to keep myself busy by keeping a lookout for more spiders. After a few minutes of no spiders and the team my mind drifts to what happened early. 'I wonder if anything can happen between me and Cassie?' I never had a girlfriend even though plenty flirted with me and hell during my junior year it was girls pick for the dance that we had. I politely declined them all. The reason why is because is something did happen between us I didn't want to bring her to meet my so called family. And if you're wondering if i'm still a virgin... I am.

But i'm off topic here. I mean what happened today between me and her does she just fall asleep because she was tired or she felt comfortable and safe with me. I'm probably over thinking it. I snapped out of my thoughts when I hear the rest of the team come through the portal. After the enter it closes behind them. "Keeping a lookout for more spiders." Cassie said while chuckling. "Actually I was thinking." I turn to face her as she comes to stand next to me. "Oh really about what?" She asked in a amused voice. I look into her amber eyes and give her a warm smile "Stuff" That was all I replied to her. I am not going what I was thinking.

"I hate to break you two up but we should get in with the task." Jacqui said. "Right. Alright guys let's get going." Cassie said as she was ordering us to follow her as she takes point and me following behind her and Jacqui to my right. As were walking to the city my eyes start to drift down to Cassie's ass and i'm watching it sway back and forth. I quickly snap out of my trance and bring my eyes my forward again. 'This is going to get tough.' I thought.

...

...

...

 **(A/N) Heys guys what's up z0mbi3 here and here is chapter 7 and I want to kind of make the game part of the story last by filling in the parts that they don't show in the game. And again I hope you guys had a great christmas and again if you guys feel like telling me how it went you can tell me how it went by sending a new review. Thank you to my new followers of the story I hope you guys are enjoying it like I am. Anyways as always I will see you next time this is z0mbi3 signing off.**


	8. Big Trouble In Little Outworld

**(A/N) Hey guys z0mbi3 here. I just want to let you guys know that I will be doing a Q &A for all you grateful undead readers. I you guys have to do is ask me a question in the review and I will post it at the end of chapter 9 or 10. Anyways without further or do onto the story. **

**Chapter 8**

 **Big trouble in little Outworld**

"I'm not gonna lie guys I thought outworld would be more uh... what's the word i'm looking for... violent." I said trying to break the silence that washed over us since we came into the city an hour ago. "I agree with Jack I was expecting to see violence and maybe a purple sky too." Jacqui added. "Don't believe everything you see online." Jin said. "I didn't see it online. I was just saying that with the history of this place you would expect at least some people on the street looking to mug you." I said a little louder since we were moving through the market and I got moved to the back of the group when we entered the city.

Jin and Cassie were having a conversation up front and it's enough to stop the group. "Guys let's stick to the mission." Takeda said breaking the tension that ford between Cassie and Jin. "I second that." I said while I went around the group to take the lead. "Li Mei has to be telling the truth." Cassie said when we started moving again. "An invasion would violate the Reiko Accords." Jacqui said. I spaced out a little not really caring about what they had to say. Were walking by an alley and I hear a man scream for help. I turn to my left where I see it while stopping the group in the process. What I see in the alley chills my bones.

I a man running and I see more of those giant fucking spiders chasing after him. "Jack why did you-." Cassie didn't finish her sentence as she saw what I saw and I think it got the attention of the whole group. I start running towards the man. As i'm running I pull out Shadow to try kill those fuckers. I get to the man and I try to help him to his feet but one them jumps on his back. 'They can jump now what the fuck.' I carefully slice around him to kill it. I am greeted with two halves of it falling to the ground. 'One down' I think, I look behind him to see how many more are left and I see about 5, oh joy. "Fuck me." I said while pulling the man to safety. I can hear screaming coming from the people who are watching this happen. I look behind me and I see there are souly set after me and him. Off in the distance I can see the team coming to help up.

I can hear there legs making a clicking sound as they chase after us and there are getting louder and louder. I one one of them jump on my back and I lose my balance and fall down. I make sure to do a little roll so I can get it off me. I quickly get up and slice that fucker who jumped on me. I can hear there legs get closer. I look up in time to see one of them crawl on the man chest. The man I try to get to him but some of them want me so i'm a little held up. I slice one in half but I don't see the other and I know there was to coming for me. I'm putting Shadow up and I hear I screech and a slicing sound coming sword. It turns out that dumb little fucker jump towards me but instead of getting to me it met Shadow. I would have laughed at it but I had to help that man. I run over to him and I see it's too late.

I see crawl of his chest and aim it's fangs at his jugular. It pierces his neck and in the process blood splatters out of his neck. He bled out within a minute. I slice the spider that pierced his neck and killed the one that just got there. "Ah shit" I said. I hear the rest of the team come up behind me and I felt a white hot pain coming from my shoulder. "What the fuck are these things?" I hear Takeda ask. I'm holding my shoulder and I reply "Something that should not be alive that's what." I see some of the city guards come over to us. They have a blanket they put over the man and they carry him off to someplace and as for the dead spiders they simply put the body parts in a wooden basket.

Cassie notices that i'm holding my shoulder and I see a worried look come over her face. "I'm fine. Let's just get moving I can see the entrance right over there." I said with a grunt while still holding my shoulder. We start walking to the gate and I hear Takeda start the conversation right where he left it. "Ok so if Outworlds are alley Why didn't they help us during the Netherrealm War? Against Quan Chi and his team of..." Takeda stops right there and I let out sigh of relief in my head. "Revents like Jacqui's dad?"

"Asshole" I hear Jacqui say. "Really Jin? Come..." I didn't finish as I started to see two of him. I quickly shook my head and everything went back to normal. "It's not an alliance. Non-aggression pact. Outworld is not are alley." As soon as he was done saying that Erron black came over with a bunch of guards surrounding us. I try to hear what he is saying but my hearing is going in and out of focus and I start to get light headed. My hearing comes back and I start to feel a little less light headed. "Sate your business." I hear him say. "Were emissaries. We need to talk to Kotal Kahn. Here we have Raiden's official seal." Cassie said. He looks at it for a moment "I can buy one of those at the stall over there."

Jin walks up to him and I can barely hear what he is saying but my guess would be he is giving him a offer. I would have been able to hear it better but my hearing was going out again and I started to feel warm. "Follow me." Was all I heard. We follow him and walk next Jin. "You used to sweet talk'n guys Jin?" I said with a chuckling a little at my own joke. That chuckle quickly turned into a cough and that turned into a coughing fit. Jacqui walks over to me and ask if i'm ok. "Yeah I guess i'm more tired than I feel from running." She nods and walks back to the group.

I see there is an execution going on in the center of where everybody was standing. The man reading the paper talks about stealing from the Kotal Kahn. This time my vision and hearing go out of focus and I really get light headed and become extremely hot. Everything comes back into focus and I see Jin running for the stand to free the man while guards at me. I can hear gunshots from Erron go off but I tune those out and I focus on the men surrounding me. I know not to kill them so I leave my weapons put up. All of the guards come at me and I throw Warrior at them. I start to control Warrior and I use him to fight them. I'm not able to control Warrior very long with my shoulder.

After I put Warrior away and all the guards come my way. I see the middle get to me first. I know I can't use my right arm even though it is my dominate so i'm at a bit of a disadvantage. I see him come straight at me, I do a flying judo kick to not him back into the other ones'. The one in the back moves around to avoid getting hit. He picks up a piece of wood that was on the ground and swings at me. I put my right arm up to block it but when I did an incredible amount of pain shot through it and when the wood connect my exploded with 10 times that amount I just felt. "AHHH!" I scream out in pain and it brings me to my knees while holding my shoulder. Another one gets behind me kicks me in the bad shoulder making me fall face first to the ground.

The guard pulls out a swords and stabs it through my armor straight to the shoulder and out the other side. "AHHHHHHHH!" I scream out in more pain. The other 2 surround me. The guard on me twist the sword causing me to scream out in more pain. The guard on me steps off me and I hear him order the other 2 to watch me. I can still move my arm thank god but it almost impossible and the pain is unbearable. I slightly lift my right shoulder to see if the sword is stuck in the ground. I see that it's not and I thank god or the elder gods or which one it is. 'Ok I got one shot at this.' I think to myslef. My plan is to use what I have left in me to jump to my feet and fight the guards. How i'm going to fight them well we'll see when we get there.

With all the strength left in my arms I jump up and land in my feet, and i'm not gonna lie I didn't think I get passed the first step. Alright know time for step 2 which I don't have. I get out my hidden blade and I wait for them to attack. The one the right attacks first and I duck down slicing the back of his knees so he goes down. Keep in mind the sword is still my shoulder and the one on the left takes advantage of it by driving it in further. I scream out in more pain. Luckily for me he was standing behind me so I kicked behind me hitting him in the groin. He doubles over and I slowly stand back up. I'm about to take him down when I get extremely light headed and I feel like i'm going to melt to death. I start having a really bad coughing fit. I bring my hands to my mouth and I see that i'm coughing up blood. My vision starts to become disoriented and everything is moving around. I start to stumble around trying to find a wall to lean against.

I keep stumbling around and my vision became so bad I could only see things that were right in front of me. I put my left arm out in front of me so I could feel my way around. After a few more minutes I feel myself become nauseous, I bend over and I throw up. I taste the metallicness of blood in my mouth and I see what I threw up is blood. I get back to stumbling and I finally feel a wall. I prop myslef against it and I feel around for the sword. My hands were shaking bad and I could feel myself become sick again so I hurried up. I grabbed the blade from back of my shoulder and pulled but it didn't budge, I pulled again and I felt it move slightly. I felt myslef becoming more and more weak with every movement. I gripped the blade has hard as I could and I felt it start to cut my hand but I didn't care I needed it out of my shoulder.

I pulled one last time and I felt it slide out, I dropped the sword and let out a breath. I felt sick again and I threw up more blood, I wiped my mouth and leaned back against the wall slowly sliding down it while leaving a blood streak. You know for a second mission it could have gone worse. I feel my eyes start to become heavy and I give into them wanting to close, if I die hear who knows what might happen. Hell i'm might go into the Uncharted world next who knows.

"JACK!" I hear a muffled voice call out. "JACK!" I hear the voice call out again. I open my eyes only barely because I am extremely exhausted and have no strength left. I see somebody kneel in front of me, I can tell who it is because my vision is blurry. I could feel myself become sick again so I moved my head to the right and threw up. I could tell every time I threw up it was more and more blood and this one was bad. "Oh shit!" I heard the muffled voice say. I feel a pair of hands grab the sides of my face and turn my head it look at them and I see it was Cassie who was in front of me. I felt my eyes pulling shut on there own.

"Jack stay awake. Jack look at me, hey look at me." She said while moving my head to keep my eyes open but it wasn't working as they were still falling. The last I remember is seeing her amber eyes.

...

...

...

 **(A/N) Hey guys I know shorter chapter than usual and more of those damn spiders. Thank you for reading and remember that I am doing a Q &A so ask away. Anyways I will see you next time this is z0mbi3 signing off**


	9. Jailbreak

**(A/N) Hey guys z0mbi3 here bringing you another chapter. That's all I have to say so without further or do onto the story**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Jailbreak**

"Ahhhh" I said in a low groan. The sunlight hitting my eyes brought me out of my slumber or whatever I was in. The first thing I feel is that I am incredibly thirsty. I open my eyes and I see that i'm in a room. Well it was more of a half of a room and the other half is a patio that gives a view over the enter city. I sat up instantly regretting as I felt my right shoulder shot with pain, I grab my shoulder and I fall back down on the cot that I was laying on.

I sit up again but this time slowly and carefully as to try and not disturb my shoulder. I look down at my chest and I see that I don't have a shirt on, but the air from outside feels cool because the sun is starting to set. I look down at the bandage on my shoulder and I see that it needs to be changed. I look to my right and I see a little table with a few cups of water on it. Grabbing them I quickly gulp them down. After I was down drinking I slowly get off the cot and make my way towards the patio side of the room and I slowly make my way over to railing outside. When I get there I greeted by more cool air. I just stand there soaking the sunlight in when I hear something drop behind me.

 **(Cassie POV)**

 **12 hours earlier**

We were all standing Kotal Kahn and Jin. Kotal Kahn was waiting for to execute him when I noticed that we weren't all there. I turn to Jacqui and ask "Have you seen Jack?" She looks around and she doesn't see him either. "Hey guys have you seen Jack?" Takeda ask. "No that's what I just asked Jacqui." I replied back. I didn't notice that Jin was done talking to Kotal Kahn and it made me jump a little when he came up. "What are you guys talking about ?" Jin asked us and I jumped. "Were looking for Jack have you seen him anywhere?" Takeda asked him. He also looked around and didn't see him.

I saw Jacqui's eyes go wide. "Jacqui are you ok?" I asked her. "I remember where I last saw Jack."

"Where did you last see him?" Takeda asked her. "I last saw surrounded by 3 guard and one of them drove a sword through his shoulder." I felt my heart stop when I heard that come out. "Where did you last see him?" Jin asked in a hurried voice. "I last saw him over by the beams over there." She said while pointing at a bunch of support beams. We quickly ran over to where she pointed at but we didn't see him there. Instead of finding him we find a guard with the backs of his knees cut open and a guard doubled over, we also see a small pool of blood on the ground. Kotal Kahn comes over to the man that has both of knees cut. "Where did you last see the man who did this to you?" He asked the guard.

" I don't know Sir, i'm sorry." He said while he shook his head. Kotal Kahn asked the other guard but got the same answer. I decide to take a look by myself to what what I can find. I walk about 20 feet and and I step in something wet "Oh come o-" I stopped mid sentence when saw that I stepped in another pool of blood. I find it weird that it isn't a pool but more of a splatter. I look around and I see that there are droplets the lead forward. I follow the droplets and I see that they are getting bigger and closer together.

I walk a little while longer and I look up and I see him sitting up against the wall with a blood streak on the wall. "JACK!" I shouted at him, he doesn't move. "JACK!" I shout again and this time I see his head move only barely though. I run over to him as fast as I can and kneel in front of him. He moves his head to the right and he throws up blood. "Oh shit!" I said in a panicked voice. Something is wrong with Jack and it is not his shoulder. I noticed he was acting a bit funny earlier but what could cause this. I grab the sides of his face and I could see he was closing his eyes. "Jack stay awake. Jack look at me, hey look at me." I said while moving his head to keep him awake, but it wasn't working.

I could hear the other coming up behind me. "Take him to the palace and get somebody to see him immediately." I hear Kotal Kahn say to some of his guards. The guards take Jack away and they leave the rest of us standing here. "What are you going to do?" I asked Kotal Kahn. "I will have my people look at him and heal him if we can, but I must warn you I make no promise that he will live."

"Then try." I hear Jin say. Kotal Kahn turned to him and nodded. "Come, follow me to the palace." He said. We all follow him to the palace while I was silently praying the Jack would be ok.

 **(My POV)**

 **Present time**

I quickly turn around and I see a woman in a red dress dropped what looks like a bowl of water at her feet. "What are you doing up you need to rest." She said to me as she grabbed me by my right hand led me over to the cot. It was kind of weird because she dropped a bowl of water to do that. "Where am I" I asked. "You're in Kotal Kahn's palace, you've been here for the past half day." She answered to of my questions but left me with more. I was about to ask more but she spoke first, "You should not be up you still feel very warm." She sat me down on the cot and went to go grab whatever was left of the water that was in the bowl.

When she came back she grabbed a rag put in the water and dabbed it on my forehead and the temples. The water was surprising very cold but it did feel good to have it on my skin. "You shouldn't even be awake right now with that bite." And again after she said that she left me with more questions. I remember what happened as clear day but I don't remember getting bit. "What bite?" I asked feeling really confused. She gave me a confused look back, "Do you not know?" I shook my head. "You were bitten by a veri."

"What's a veri?" I think I know she was talking about but I needed to be sure. "It's what Earthrealm call spiders."

"Oh that's what they are, but how did one bite me? I remember one crawling up my arm but I killed it and another one jumped in my back but I got it off quickly." A light bulb went off in my head. "Wait was it in my right shoulder?" She nods. "You were not only bitten by it,you were stabbed by it. But not intentionally."

"What do you mean I was stabbed by it and how was it not intentionally?" She got up and walked over to a table on the other side of the room. "Because when you got it off it's fang was still in you. So it got off but the fang didn't." She walked back over and gave me a jar. I put the jar in the light and I saw the fang still covered in my blood. The fang was black and it shad my dried up blood on it,and and it was as thick as a bottle cop and it was about 8 inches long. So for god know how long that thing was in my shoulder.

"I was able to stop the venom from killing you and I was able to close your other word." She grabs bandages from the table where the water was and takes off my old bandages. "Thank you for everything. If there's anything could do to repay you just tell." She smiled and said "You can repay by not moving your shoulder when I give you new bandages." She said while she took off my old ones. "Hey I have to ask was my team in hear when you were fixing me up?" Without stopping she replies "No it was just me in here. They don't know about the scars?" I shake my head.

"I can see it in your eyes, you don't if they know. You mind if one knows." My eyes go wind and I feel my cheeks warm up even more. It is true I don't if Jacqui, Takeda, or Jin knows about them. I just don't want to see Cassie's face when she see's them. "How did you know?" She just smiled and replied "Because I could tell she cares for you too." I let out a nervous chuckle. "Probably because i'm part of her team and a friend I don't think she thinks of me that way." She let out a little laugh. "Whatever makes you sleep better."

She finishes bandaging my arm and stands up to feel my forehead. "Not as warm as before but warm. I would suggest bed rest but I can see you would go crazy within an hour so here." She hands me the rest of my armor and Shadow. "Your friends are on a mission but they should be back soon." I thank her again and I put in my armor and Shadow in the sheath. My shoulder still feels sore but nothing compared to before. I can move my arm well enough to use so that's a plus. She is about to leave when the door opens up and four guards come in with their weapons drawn. They all surround me and I know when i've lost so I put my hands behind my head. They roughly grab my hands and tie them together and put a bag over my head. "Come on guys aren't you going to buy me dinner first before you tie me up and blind me." Instead of laughter I got a hit the back of the head knocking me out.

* * *

"Are the others down there?" I hear one of the guards dragging me ask. "They are sir." The other one says. "Good take him down there and put him in with the rest." There was a moment of silence. "Sir there are no other cells down there." The other guard said. "Then put him with another one then." The other guard quickly takes over and drags down where the cells were and they take off the bag and cut my hands free and throw me into a cell with you guessed it Cassie. By when I said they threw me, I wasn't kidding they actually threw me into the cell.

"Why do these things always happen to me." I said in low groan. Cassie comes over to my side and helps me up "Are you ok. Last I saw you were in bad shape." She asked and I could tell she was worried. "Peachy. What did I miss?"

"He's fine." I hear Jacqui say. I stretch a little bit trying to work out the kinks when I hear Cassie trying to get the door open by shoving into it. "So watch guys think? They gonna kill us?" Jacqui asked trying to break the silence. Takeda who was sitting in a corner being all dark and mysterious answered her question "They would've done it by know."

Then Jin speaks up "Unless Kotal Kahn's planning on having us be his guest at the koliseum." Cassie gives the door one more good shove and she lets out a sigh "Well if they don't kill us my mother will. Me at least." Me finishing my stretches "Ah don't worry i'll be there for backup." She turns to me and smiles "Thanks." I sit down and reply "Don't worry about it that's what i'm hear for, well that and being the team's injury magnet." Takeda speaks up again. "Tough being the General's daughter?" He asks. She lets out another sigh "You have no idea."

Jin doing whatever he's doing replies "I do. My grandfather took down Shang Tung. Saved Earthrealm. How often do you think that comes up at family gatherings?" He said as he walks up to the cells door. "That was six hundred years ago."

"And yet you think it happened yesterday." Jacqui lets out a little laugh "No pressure there." Cassie speaks up again "I've trained all my life, can fight my way out of nearly anything. But still feel like a second rate Cage."

"Oh come on Cassie, you feel like a second rate Cage. Cassie you are leading your own team and a damn good one at that. You're a sergeant in S-F, and you said you trained your whole life. You need to give yourself more credit on some of these things. And don't thank me i'm just pointing the obvious out." I saw her smile at me. "At least you grew up with people expecting things from you." Takeda said while getting up. "I thought you and your dad were best friends." Jacqui asked confused. "Now . he was a no-show for a long time." Jacqui put a hand on the bar. "I can relate."

"What was that like growing up? Having an ex-revenant father?" Jin asked her. "Jin" Takeda said. "No i'm asking, couldn't have been easy" Jacqui changed her stance. "He was just a bit over protective. When I joined S-F. Mr. Cage insisted on being the one to tell my dad. He thought it'd go smoother." I heard Cassie laugh a little. "I'll never forget that day. My dad came home with a broken jaw." We all laugh at that. "Sounds like a fantasy where I come from." I said outloud without realising it.

"What do you mean?" I heard Cassie ask me. My eyes go wide, "I said that outloud didn't I?" She shook her head. "Just forget about it. You guys really don't want to hear it."

"Ah come on Jack. Troubled past?" I heard Jacqui ask. I let out a chuckle "Yeah you definitely say that."

"Come on Jack we don't know anything about you besides your name and that you trained under Kenshi. Come we want to know about you." Jin said. I walk next to Cassie and lean on the bars. "Before I tell you guys are you sure you want to hear this it's a bit depressing." Takeda speaks up. "Come on it can't be as depressing as having a dad not show up for a long time, an ex-revenant father, no offense Jacqui. A grandfather that you have to live up, and last but not least a movie actor dad and mother who is your general."

"Alright you guys forced my hand. Again though fair warning it is a depressing tale." I let out a sigh "How do I start this, for part if my childhood everything was normal. Had a loving mother, friends, family and a normal life. That was until I was eleven where John came into the picture. We were poor and my mom was single so when this man came into her life promising to help out with bills and stuff she latched onto him. He seemed nice at first but every now and then he would have a short temper and other times he would act really weird, I thought nothing of it at the time so I let it slide. But after a while he would always become angry and the reason why he acted weird is because he was doing drugs."

"When my mother figured she tried to kick him out but he drugged her and..." I stopped right there as I realized that I was squeezing the bar with all my strength with my left hand that was stand bandaged. I looked at my hand I saw that the bandages were dark red from my blood. I continued on with the story. "After that she stopped being my mother and starting being something else. John on the other hand he decided when he got mad that I would be his punching bag. That's not even the worst part, the part was sometimes when he did it my mother would just sit there watch and fucking laugh at me as he did it." I punched the bars that were in front of me out of anger, I turn around and sit down on the bench that was in there. I felt tears on the verge of coming out, Cassie came and beside me and held my hand, I look up at her and smiled

There were all silent until Jin asked "How did you leave?" I knew I couldn't tell them the truth. "One night John and my 'mother' went to sleep earlier than usual so I grabbed my backpack empted it out and out my clothes in. After that I went into there room stole all their money, bought a plane ticket and you guys know the rest." They were all quiet again. "Jack we're sorry, we never knew..." I stopped Jacqui right there. "It's alright you guys didn't know." Cassie was about to say something but we heard footstep coming from above us meaning someone was coming down here.

Cassie let go of my hand but she still sat close to me. One of the guards come down with a bucket. He threw are food at us and when I caught it and looked at it and it was some sort of breaded thing at us. I looked up and I saw he stopped at Takeda's cell and my guess with the telekinetic vibe I was getting off him he was probably working his magic. The guard soon fall to the ground. Takeda quickly goes over to him and grabs his keys to unlock the gates. "How'd you do that?" Jacqui asked him. "I overloaded his senses. Only works at short range."

"I forgot about that nice thinking." I said while getting up and going to the door."Being the son of a telepath has it's perks." Takeda opened Jins "I didn't use to think so." He came over to me and Cassie's cell and unlocked the door. We get outside and I see where they are keeping are weapons. I quickly and silently go over and grab them. I go back to the team hand them there weapons. I giving Cassie her pistol's back when she grabs my wrist "Are you ok? I mean what you said back there..."

"Cassie i'm fine ok." She smiles back. "What about your shoulder?" I give it a little test move, it still hurts but I can move it. "I'll be good I swear." She nods and we both go to where everybody else was crouching. I peak over the railing and I see Erron Black, Reptile, and Ermac leaning over to dead guards with their faces gone. "That D'Vorah is full of surprises." I shake my head, "I wouldn't doubt if she's full of bugs." I shake at that thought. "Don't put that image in my head." I hear Cassie say to me. "Oops sorry." She just waves it off. I see reptile look at where we're hiding. "Damn he's made us." I hear Takeda say.

"Ok guys standard formation. Takeda, Jack take point, Jacqui bring up the rear. Jin air cover." Jin pulled out an arrow "You got it." Me and Takeda take point as Cassie get behind me and Jacqui behind her. Jin takes shot that turns into a blue smoke bomb that gives us a perfect chance to strike. Me and Jin stop and get in a fighting stance. reptile is the first to come up to us. He turns invisible leaving me and takeda seeing only air. We look around for a second when he appears in front of Takeda getting ready to strike but Takeda strikes first by striking him in the face. I decide to join the fun by kicking him in the chest sending him to the ground. I'm about to strike again when he turns invisible.

I quickly get back into fighting position waiting for his next move. I sense he is behind me so I throw up my right arm blocking his attack. It hurt when he connected but it wasn't enough to not make me use the arm. I block his arm and I use my left hand to hit him the head and use my right leg to leg sweep him, on his way down Takeda gives him an axe kick to the face. He turns invisible again and leaves me and Takeda seeing nothing again. We see a barrel fall into the water and I look behind Takeda to see if he might come from behind again. I sense that he is in front of takeda and Takeda feels this to as he is ready to counter attack, and he successfully does. But he turns invisible again and he tries for Takeda again but fails again.

I stand next Takeda ready to help when Reptile shows up again. He does show up again and he throws tongue at us but me and Takeda quickly catch it and we send several punches towards his face as a thank you. "Go help the other I got this." Takeda says to me, I nod and go help Cassie and Jacqui out. I help out Cassie first because she is closest and is in trouble. Cassie is the air it look like he slam her down on the ground. I sprint to Ermac and jump and a super man punch right to the side of the head. That was able to drop Cassie and for the few seconds allow me to help her up. "Hey go help Jacqui, I got this." She nods and goes over to Jacqui.

I turn my attention to Ermac. "Another Telekinetic how interesting. To bad you won't live to see another day." I laugh a little at his threat. "Such a big threat, let's see if you can keep it" I said while getting ready to fight. He strikes first by throwing a punch but I quickly bend backwards letting him extend his arm out leaving his midsection exposed. Since he is floating I have to kick a little extra high this time. My shin connects with his side and he kneels on the and I see an opportunity. I walk up to him grabbing the side of his head forcing him to look at me. I bring my right hand up and give him several strikes to the head. After a few a strikes he grabs my hand flips the position where i'm kneeling and he is above me. "Hear us all." He said as his hands went to the side of my head.

I hear them, all the voices in pain and agony begging to be released and I can feel all of their pain. I feel my start to bleed, it's all it too much to bear. As soon as the voices were there they were gone. Takeda helps me up. "You ok." He asked me. "Remind me never to touch his head again." I look over to me right and I see him on the ground out cold. "Is he ok?" I hear Cassie ask Takeda "He's fine Ermac just... what did he do?" He asked me. "He made me hear all his voice in his head. But i'm fine thanks to Takeda." I look at them. "Where Erron Black?" Cassie pointed over her shoulder and I saw him out cold. I look over and I see Jin and Jacqui join us. "Alright were clear but we need to move before more show up." Jin said.

"Alright, me and Jack will take lead Takeda, Jin bring up the rear." We all nod at Cassie's order. I run ahead of the group and go over to Erron. "You have a nice hat and rifle, I think i'll take them any objection?" All I got in return was silence. "I don't hear any objection. Going once, going twice, going three times." Still nothing. "Sold to the man with sword." I take his hat off his and take his rifle off his back. I put the hat on and sling the rifle around my back. "Do you really need those?" I hear Cassie ask me. I turn to her "Well it is hot out here and if we run into any more giant spiders it looks like this puppy right here." I said while pulling out the rifle. "Will take care of those little fuckers. That and I did ask him if I could have them."

"He didn't say yes." Jacqui piped in. "but he didn't say no." I say back. I see Cassie sigh and laugh as she shakes her head. "Just make sure you don't shoot us." I hear say. After that her eyes go wide. "You do know how to use that thing right?" She asked a little panicked. "Of course I do look who you're talking to."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." She said. "Cassie I know how to work a rifle I used to go out shooting with my friend when I could." That actually wasn't a lie. I would go shooting with Dylan and his family when I could. "That makes me feel a bit better." Takeda steps in "Hey guys I really think we should get going who know when they might wake up."

"You're right come on guys let's get moving. How I said before Jack got his new toys." They all nod and I take point with Cassie. "Just promise me you'll be carefull with it ok." I turn my head towards her. "Cassie it's alright I will be ok, and I know it's not a toy ok. Now come on let's get a safe enough distance so you can communicate with HQ. She nods and we begin heading to a safe spot.

...

...

...

 **(A/N) Hey guys how are you doing, hope you doing great. Me myself are incredibly tired because it's 1 a.m and I have school today so sorry if this chapter seems hurried. I try to bring you guy my loyal undead readers chapter without having to wait months for the next chapter. Anyways that's all I have to say so thank you for and as always i'll see you next time this is z0mbi3 signing off.**


	10. Shinnok's Return

**(A/N) Hello loyal undead readers z0mbi3 here bringing you another chapter. It friday and I have the day off thanks to snow, and I have a 3 day weekend. Last chapter was my second longest chapter was my second longest chapter, my longest chapter was my first chapter. Since we're almost done with the game I have a few surprises for you guys. One is that there will be more chapters after we pass the main story. Meaning that I have a another story line ready for this story after I finish the story line. And another is that I might be doing another fic, and if I do that fic it will be a fic about the show Arrow. If I do the fic it will be a OC/Thea just a heads up. That's all I have to say so without further or do onto the story.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Shinnok's Return**

"Sit down." Cassie ordered. "Why?" I asked. "Because you were bitten by a Veri or whatever it's called." She said with a stern voice. "So?" I had a little trouble seeing why she wanted me to sit down. "So, I need to check your fever and your bandages. Now sit, I don't want to make a order." I comply and sit down on a log that I was standing next to. I was about to take the top of my armor off when I remembered my scars on my chest and back. "Hey Cassie you can just check my temperature. I think my bandages are fine." I said trying to not let them see my scars. "It's not just looking at your bandages, it's looking at your shoulder to see if the stitches ripped."

"But Cassie listen, I think i'll be fine." I was really trying to drop it. "Let me see your shoulder. That's an order." She said and I could tell she was pissed. "Fine. I just didn't want to you to see them." The rest of the group was silent as they didn't want to interfere with what's going on. "Explain what?" She asked puzzled. I didn't answer her as I unlatched my chest peice off. I took off the rest of my armor and all that was left was the shirt that I where under my shirt that I wore under the armor and ironically it the shirt I was wearing was a underarmour shirt. I took off the hat that I stole from Erron Black and I slowly lift my shirt up.

I was still facing the team when I took it off so they only saw the scars on my chest. They were all silent. I couldn't look at them in the eyes, so I just looked down embarrassed about what I was showing them. "What did that to you." Jin asked me in a low tone. "It's was a belt." I replied back in a low tone. "Who did it?" Jacqui asked this time. "It... it was... it was John. One night he came home drunk and wandered what would happen if you whip a 11 year old with a belt. And the end result is what your looking at." I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks as I could clearly remember the pain as if it just happened. I closed my eyes shut trying to hold them back as best as I could. "I need you guys to make a perimeter around us so we don't get caught off guard. Takeda go west, Jacqui go east, Jin go south." They didn't answer her as they just went to where the told to go.

I didn't notice Cassie sat down next to me till she hugged me. I hugged back letting the tears fall not caring if she saw me this way. "I'm so sorry for what happened to you." She whispered in my ear. We just sat there for a moment, in each others embrace. I was smelling her hair and even though we've gone through combat just an hour ago I could still smell strawberries very clearly. Then she did something unexpected. She leaned in closer where her head was above my heart.

 **(Cassie's Pov)**

I sat there hugging Jack, trying to comfort him. If I would have known about the scars I wouldn't have forced him to show me his wound. As I sat there I could feel his pulse and heart his heartbeat slowing down. As I was hugging him I clearly feel that he still had his fever and if I had to guess it was somewhere around 104. But even though he had a fever I wanted to get closer to him. His heartbeat was sorta calming and the fact he was warm made me want to stay there but I knew I had to look at his wounds to make sure they're ok. So I regretfully pulled away.

 **(My POV)**

I felt Cassie pull away from me. She made eye contact with me and we just stared at each other. "I need to check your wounds." She said breaking contact. "Ok." Was I replied as I replayed what just happened over and over in my head. "Cassie there's more scars on my back." I said warning her before she went behind me and checked. "Thanks for the warning." She said with a smile. She took the bandage off my shoulder and checked over the wound. I saw the bandage in her hand and I saw that it was a bit bloody. "The front stitches ripped, i'm going to check if the back ones ripped to." She said as she got up. I heard her gasp as she saw the scars on my back.

"I'm sorry you have to see them." I said to her. "It's fine. It's my fault that you're showing me them in the first place." She said with a hint of self pity"Cassie it's not your fault you didn't know. I should have told you in the first place." I tensed up as I felt her hand trace one of them. "No you didn't have to tell me." I was about to say something but she spoke first. "Jack listen to me I shouldn't have forced you to let me take a look at you. It's my fault ok." I just softly nod. She looks at my wound "It looks like the Veri bite it healing but the stitches back here I tore to. You need to head back to HQ and fixed up. You've done enough here ok." I turned to look at her. "But Cassie i'm fine, I can still help."

"Jack listen to me. You have a hole in your shoulder and you have a 104 fever you need a shouldn't even be moving your arm, it needs be in a sling. And with that fever you need bedrest and medicine." I knew there was no point in arguing. "Fine but i'm taking my hat and rifle with me." She rolls her eyes. "I'm calling the team back I would put your armor back on." As sher radioed the team I put my armor back on. I snapping the last piece on when everybody returned. "Ok guys listen up, Jack needs to go back to HQ to get his wounds looked at. So it will be the four of us looking for D'vorah. I'll radio HQ to let them know." They all turn and look at me.

Takeda, Jacqui, and Jin came up to me. Jacqui came up and hugged me. "What was that for?" I asked as she pulled away. "That was for saying thank you for helping us and being our injury magnet so we don't get hurt. I gave a little laugh "Like I said that's what i'm here for." They all laughed at that. Me Jin and Takeda just shook hands and thanked me for helping them. Cassie came back over "Ok HQ knows your coming and they prepped some things for you. Just tell me when you're ready and I will open a portal to take you back." I say thank you and she opens up a portal about 10 feet away. I sling my rifle over my back and put on my the hat.

I walk over to the and turn back to them "I hope when I go through this one there won't be any Veri when I walk through this one." I see Jacqui laugh and Cassie shake her head while Takeda and Jin faces drop. I laugh at there reaction and I walk through the portal.

When I get on the other side the first thing I feel is the cool air before a team of doctor swarm me. They quickly rush me off to the medical tent. I'm not going to go into much detail here because I have to through the same process that I went through with Cassie except the part where she hugged me. After they stitch me up, give me a shot and a for my arm. I'm free to go. When I get outside I see that there taking Quan Chi into a container. I don't pay much attention to it, so I just go to my quarters to relax.

Before I could get to my quarters Johnny stops me. "Hey kid what are you doing back?" I guess he didn't get the memo. "Let's see I was bitten/stabbed by a giant spider. To which a 8 inch fang was in my shoulder. Along with the fang being in me, it was a to pump some venom into me which almost killed me. Also I had a sword go through the same shoulder which explains the arm cast. And as for the rifle and hat I stole them from a unconscious Erron Black. So all in all not a bad mission." When I was finished talking I saw that he had a smile on his face. "Never knew you had it in you to steal a hat and rifle from one of the deadliest man alive." I shrugged my shoulders. "Neither did I."

He goes over to where Kenshi and Sonya are. I'm about to go inside when I remember what happens at this part "Oh fuc-" I was only able to get that much out as I was hit over the head knocking me out.

' _Why do people love knocking me out?_ ' I asked myslef as I came to I was kneeling next to Johnny, Sonya, and Kenshi. My sling was off and both of my hands were tied behind my back. ' _Why did I even have it on if it was going to be taken off within 5 seconds_.' "Hey kid you still with us?" I heard Johnny ask me. "Yeah. What happened?" Like before we had to play dumb. "We were ambushed by Master Hasashi and the Shirai Ryu." Sonya said. I footsoldier bringing Quan Chi in front of us. Master Hasashi walked in front of them. "Unbind him." He ordered the footsoldiers. They unbind him and Quan Chi tries to talk his way out "Scorpion we can..." That's all he got to say as he was elbowed in the side of knocking him on the ground. "My name is Hanzo Hasashi!" He said as he picked up Quan Chi.

"You killed my wife, my son. And then you burrowed your way into my head. MIsdirected my vengeance. Cost me my one chance to have them restored!" He said getting louder and louder. "Your family, I" He didn't get to finish what he said again as Master Hasashi picked him up and threw him. "Quiet sorcerer, nothing can help you know." He said as he got ready for a fight. Before Quan Chi was ready Master Hasashi ran a out and gave him a kick in the gut which caused Quan Chi to double over. Next Master Hasashi Brought his knee up to his face sending Quan Chi flying in the air. As he was falling Master Hasashi teleported above Quan Chi and gave a diving kick to his gut making him fall faster. Halfway down He teleported again this time below him and right befor Quan Chi hit him, Master Hasashi brought a flying knee up to Quan Chi's back and I swore I heard a crack in there.

He teleported again but this time a few feet away from Quan Chi. "Get up!" He said In a growl. Quan Chi barely got a chance to stand as a roundhouse kick hit him in the side of the head. He didn't fall down this time but he was definitely hurt by the kick. It was horrifying and entertaining to watch at the same time. Quan Chi was getting massacred and I had a front row seat. I was having a little fun watching it.

Master Hasashi went behind Quan Chi and threw him over to the truck. Master Hasashi teleported over to him and picked him up. When he picked him up he grabbed the back of his head and smashed his face into the truck over and over again. I wish I had some popcorn. After he was done with Quan Chi walked a few feet and turned around "At last you feel my pain." He walked back over to the kneeling Quan Chi and kicked him in the face sending him to his back. When he was on his back he grabbed his face and battered the back of his head on the pavement. He stopped doing that only to repeatedly hit Quan Chi in the face.

"Scorpion stop!" Sonya said as she got up and but only to be pulled back down. A portal opened and D'vorah stepped out of it "Quan Chi!" She said. Master Hasashi got up and ran over to her. She brought out 2 of her leg things and Master Hasashi brought out one of his swords. He was able to cut off one but the other one stabbed him. She pulled it out and ran over to Quan Chi as Master Hasashi kneeled down. She got to Quan Chi and I knew what was happening next. "Let us go!" I ordered the foot soldiers but they replied with silence.

I saw Quan Chi getting pulled to Master Hasashi and time slowed down. I saw Quan Chi lips moving in slow motion and Master Hasashi blade come down onto Quan Chi neck cutting it clean off but I knew it was to late. The amulet fell to the ground and and it started to and red magical whatever came out from it and Shinnok started to form. "Oh shit." I hear Johnny whisper. Sonya starts struggling "Free us. Now!" She orders and they comply. We get free and we head over to Shinnok to fight him. He uses his amulet on us and we all fly back.

I quickly get up and I see that Johnny, Sonya, and Kenshi are knocked out. I run at him and instead of him using his amulet on me he grabs me by my throat before I could react. "How small you are." He said while he lifted me into the air and choking me. I was struggling trying to get out of his grip. "You seem different. I can feel it." He said slowly. "You're not from here are you." He said with a smile. "This one greets you Lord Shinnok." Said D'vorah coming up. "Quan Chi chose his servants well. He was wise to restore me in Earthrealm behind their defenses." As he said the last word he tightened his grip around my throat. "Quan Chi deceived them allowed himself to be captured. He knew they would bring him here." D'vorah said as Shinnock looked at Quan Chi's severed body. "A pity he did not live to see his work completed."

"Yes along with restoring you here, he brought along that one's friend from his world." She said as she pointed a finger at me. My eyes went wide. "His friend?" Shinnock asked surprised "Yes along with this one's help, Quan Chi captured him and brought him to this world. I believe that one goes by Dylan." I struggled even more to get out of his grip but all it brought was the world getting darker and darker. "I'm going to kill you, you bitch!" I wheezed out. Shinnock gave a little laugh and said "Cute." Before he threw me at one of the containers. I hit the container with my head and my side but lucky for me it didn't knock me out and it was my left side that hit the container but it still hurt like a bitch. I fell on the ground gasping for air as I was finally able to breath again.

I look up and I see Shinnok leaving with Johnny. I try getting up but i'm just to weak and I fall back down on the ground exhausted. The world starts to get dark and i'm not fighting it. In front of me I see Master Hasashi on the ground. I lay my head down thinking about what just happened. I just found out that Dylan is in this world and if I had to guess he would be at the sky temple where he would also hold Johnny. The goes black as I pass out from exhaustion.

I feel someone shaking me. I slowly open my eyes and I see that it's Jacqui shaking me awake. "Jack please get up, come on Jack get up" I let out a little groan to signal that i'm awake. She lets out a little sigh. I lift my head up and I see that everyone is up and Cassie is talking with Master Hasashi. I slowly sit up against the container while rubbing the side of my head. "Jack what happened here?" Jacqui asked. "Shinnock... he broke free and took Johnny."

I slowly get up to my feet and walk over to where everyone was. I walk over to Kenshi and Takeda "Master Kenshi are you ok?" He looked over to me. "I am fine what about you?" I was conforming to know he cared. "I'm good thank you." He knew something was up. "You are distressed. Why?" Damnit. "Shinnok before he took Johnny, D'vorah said she had a friend from my past that I consider to be my brother. He had him along with Johnny and I don't know what to do." He was quiet for a moment. "What do you think you should do?" He asked me. I didn't know how to answer that. I thought he would have something. "I don't know." I said truthfully. He limped over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "In time the answer will become clear in a short moment." Thanks Kenshi. I just nod and walk away. I see that the team are gathered around Cassie so I head over and join them.

When I got to the group I heard what they were going to do. "What's the plain here?" Asked Cassie. I but in. "The plan is we're going to go the sky temple and taking down Shinnok and getting your father and my brother back. Is anyone with me?" They all just stared at me. "You have a brother?" I hear Jin ask me. "Really that's what your hanging on right now that I have a brother. You know what, whatever i'm going to the helicopter if anybody want's to come with me come now or i'm going alone." Jacqui walked beside me. "I'm with Jack, he's the only one with a plan right now." Takeda sighed. "Fuck it i'm with him too." After that Jin joined.

It was just Cassie left to Join and we were all standing there looking at her. "You guys do know if we fail the world will most likely end right." She said. We all just shook our heads. "Fuck it why not." I smile "That's the spirit Cassie." I said. That makes her laugh. We all start heading to the helicopter but Sonya stops us. "Where do you five think you're going?" She asked us. Cassie was about to step up but I blocked her. "I got this." I whispered. "Mam we are going to get your ex back and save the world . So if you have a problem with that you can take a ticket and wait behind Shinnock and a whole bunch of his follows. Now if you excuse us we have a world to save."

I saw her smile "Thought so. Carry on." With that she walked away. When we got on the helicopter I let a breath that I didn't realise I was holding. "Holy shit! I can't believe that just worked. Ohh god you know how lucky we are holy shit." I said a little in disbelief. Cassie seemed to be in the same state, "I know!" She said in excited voice. "You're going to tell me how you did that." Guess she never talked back to Sonya before. "Deal." I said. "Hey guys I think we need to focus on the mission here." Jin said. Me and Cassie got a grip on ourselves. "You're right my bad. Let's get this suicide mission on the road. Jacqui started up the engines and Takeda got in the co-pilots seat. Jin and Cassie got in the surveillance seats that are behind the pilot and the co-pilot's seats. "Alright guys get cozy we have a 4 hour flight ahead of us."

"We land in 15 minutes. We'll enter the sky temple from the terrestrial entrance." Cassie said as she still looked at the screen in front of her. "Why not go straight there?" Takeda asked. Jin was about to field this one in 3..2..1... It exists in a different quantum state, slightly out of phase from our reality. It can't be reached by conventional means." Jin said as he turned around and then turned back around after he was done saying that. I noticed Takeda looked down. "Hey man you ok?" I asked generally concerned." I lets out a sigh. It's just us. No one's coming to help. We either pull this off or..." Cassie interrupted him. "We will get it done." I looked in front of us. "Hey guys does anybody else see that giant red cloud coming right for us very quickly?"

Jin spoke up "Yeah I see it too." He got out of his seat "By the... what is that?" He asked a bit panicked. "Dunno. But it's headed right for us." Takeda replied to Jin question. "Elder gods have mercy." Jin said. The aircraft started to shake. "Buckle up people I got to put her down" Jacqui said as she started to work her magic on it. There was a seat next to Cassie and I quickly took it and buckled up. "So is this how you imagined your plan going?" She asked me as I got the last buckle in. "Well no but you have to expect the unexpected. You know." I replied back.

Jacqui was able to land safely but the screen on Cassie side was blinking red on the right wing. "Something is wrong with wing Jacqui, me and Jin will take a look at it." Jacqui got out of her seat "Got it. Me, Jack, and Takeda will be below watching for trouble. "Got it." Cassie said as we all exited the aircraft.

Have you guys ever forgot something and it was on the tip of your tongue and it was staring at you in the face but you still couldn't figure it out. Well i'm having one of those moments right now. I walked around the aircraft multiple times trying to remember something. "Hey Jack before we left you said you had a brother?" Jacqui asked me. "Well he wasn't my brother persay." I could hear the questions coming. "What do you mean persay?" She asked. "How do I put this into words. He wasn't blood related he was there for me when I needed him most. Some night when I was out of the house. He would let me crash at his place. Plus the fact the we were or are best friends really helped. To some it up he was more family than my family." That seemed to satisfy Jacqui and hopefully the rest of the team.

"Jack you keep walking around the helicopter you're going to make a ditch. Why are you even doing that?" I stopped behind the plane looking up at Cassie to answer her question. "I know I forgot something really important and trying to figure out what it is. And it's on the tip of my tongue but I can't figure it out." Right after I said that I heard a portal open behind me. "Oh... right." I turn around and see Kotal Kahn leading an army out of it. "BRING THEM TO ME!" He yells. His mena charge at us. "Uh guys I think we should run." I look behind me and I see there already running into the woods. "Really guys couldn't have given me a warning." I yell after them.

I catch up to them and I see them hiding behind some trees. Since i'm on the other side of them road and the army is hot on my ass I take cover behind a tree on the other side from them. I just so open to be on the side Erron black and I can hear what he is saying. "If I ever find that sword wielder fucker that took my hat and rifle I will put sand bomb in him and watch it pour out of his eyes." I gulp at hearing his words, lucky for me I left them at HQ. I hear grenades go off and tree's falling on top of of his men crushing them to death. I move to where they can see me "Hey, hey, hey watch where you're throwing tho-" I was cut off by gunshot whizzing by my head and hitting the tree next to me. I pull out Shadow and turn to where the shot came from.

"You stole from me and you know what the punishment for stealing is in Outworld?'" Erron Black said to me. "Let me guess. Death." He cocks his pistol "Correct and it's time for yours." He takes a shot at me and I quickly block it with Shadow. I run at him and he takes shots at me but I slide out on my knees and bend backwards. When I got about 5 feet away I brought my moment forwards by bending my body forward where my head is almost touching the ground. I put my arms in front on my body while i'm still sliding and I straighten my legs out making me flip. When i'm in the air I angle my legs where it hits his chest, knocking him to his back also to where i'm standing on his chest. I get him back and i'm standing on his chest with a smirk on my face. He brings his right arm up to shoot me the pistol in his hand. I kick it out of his hands I bring my foot back and kick him in the face a few times. I looked down and I saw his eyes were closed probably because he was knocked out but to make sure I kicked him in the face a few more times.

When I was satisfied I stopped. I was about to walk away when I noticed his pistols. I know what you guys are thinking 'is he going to take the pistols' too' well i'll let past me explain that. **Thank you older me and the answer is yes** **I am taking the pistols. Wait a minute a fourth wall inside a fourth wall that's like 16 walls.** Thank you younger me now back to the regular schedule program. "Hey Erron is it ok that I take your pistols?" I was greeted with silence "I didn't hear a no. So thanks Erron." I take off his pistol belt and put it on, after that I put the pistols in and leave. I follow where I hear fighting, and after about 15 seconds of searching I see Takeda and Jacqui running from Ermac. I follow them from the side and when I see them stop decide to get the attention of Kotal Kahn and let them deal with Ermac. I run out in front of them and pull out the pistol's and get the attention of Kotal Kahn on me. I shoot Kotal Kahn in the right shoulder. Damn these pistol's have some kick to them. Some of his men charge at me but they are met with s bullet to the head.

("I got Kotal Kahn you guys get Ermac." I said to them. "Do I want to know where you got those pistols Jack?" Jacqui asked me. "I think we both know the answer to that question." Takeda said to answer her question. I put the pistols up and I pull out Shadow. "You wound me swords man, now you must die." He pulls out his sword and charges at me. I stand still letting him charge at me. When he close I focused all of my power into a swing. I spin around gaining momentum. When I reach back around he is just where I want him to be. When I make a full circle I unleash telekinetic energy that I had built channeling it through Shadow. When the energy released it Kotal Kahn flying backwards. He flew back and hit a tree and knocking it down. I teleported over to him and put Shadow in the sheath. "I'm not going to kill you but you need to help us. Shinnock is destroying Earth Realms life force. We need to work together to stop him."

"Earthrealm has a new master them, it is lost." As he said that I felt a pair of large hands wrap around me and throw into a circle where where everybody else was surrounded. I got up quickly and I saw that we were heavily outnumbered. I pull out the pistols and as quickly as I could reloaded them. "Hey Cassie you might want to catch this." I said as I threw her one of the pistols. "Wait is this Erron Black pistol?" I let out a sigh. "Cassie we can argue about what I did later as for now I think we have bigger problems."

"He's right Cassie we talk about later." Jacqui said. I saw a few of the men move and then I saw a very pissed off Erron Black. ' _Well this day gets better and better_ ' I thought to myself. "Stop stealing my guns!" He yelled at me. "Hey I asked if could have them and you didn't say no." He growled at me. "I'm going to enjoy killing you." He said while he pointed a finger at me. At that same moment Kotal Kahn gave the order to kill us. They were moving in closer and closer until that thing that kid was riding froze with the kid on it before it got to Takeda. And another froze before it could attack Cassie. Then another as one lunged at Jin. We all lookit came from and we all see that it came from Sub-Zero, thank god, he was a sight for sore eyes. Along with him were the Lin Kuei who charged the Outworld army. It but us a distraction for us to go to the Grandmaster.

"You stood together against formidable odds. Lesser warriors would have not have fared so well." He said like a proud dad. "Thanks grandmaster." Cassie said. "I will remain to push Kotal Kahn back to Outworld. Proceed to the Sky Temple. Earthrealms fate lies with you. We all nod and run to the Sky Temple. The whole way there I praying that I could save Dylan

...

...

...

 **(A/N) Holy shit guys a long ass chapter. I've been sitting here for 7 and a half hours typing this chapter non-stop. It is currently 1:38 a.m for me so I am tired to say the least. Anyways hope you guys enjoyed it and as always I will see you next time this z0mbi3 signing off.**


	11. I've Wanted To Do That For a Long Time

**(A/N) Hey guys z0mbi3 here and I have some news. First off I want to let you guys know that I reached 1'000 views today and it's just been a month since I posted this story so thank you all for reading. And my second thing is that I will be doing an Arrow fanfic but I don't really know when I will post it so if you're interested be looking for it in the next few weeks. I will also give you a sneak peak at the idea I have for when the storyline is over. So without further or do onto the story.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **I've wanted to do that for a long time**

We were all crouching down below the wall where the revenants of Liu Kang, Sindel, Kitana. Talking to them was D'vorah. Jin's foot behind me slipped off but he was able to recover. Just to make sure I pushed him back against the wall. I know I shouldn't have but I peeked over the edge and I saw how far done the drop was. "You would not look pretty after that drop." I say under my breath and to myself. I peeked over the wall that was barely hiding us and I saw Kung Lao, Liu Kang, and Noob walk towards the temple. "Make war on the heavens!? If Shinnock can take down the elder gods-" Jacqui interrupted him. "End of the universe. Got it."

"Kung Lao... to see him like this." Jin said with some sadness. "We'll all be hangin around the the Netherrealm water cooler if we don't put this off. C'mon." Cassie said getting the attention back to the mission. We all start moving again but Takeda steps on a loose piece of the side and it causes him to fall but there was a little ledge that he was able to grab onto. Jacqui tries to reach him be he's to far down. Me and Cassie look back over to see if they noticed us, which they did. "Jack you stay here and help Takeda up. Me and Jin got these two." Cassie orders me. I nod and get down on my stomach and reach for Takeda. Me or Jacqui can reach him and an idea pops into my head, but it's going to suck for me. "Takda use your whip wrap around my arm. I'll be able to pull you up."

"But Jack what about your right arm." Jacqui said in a concerned voice. "I thought of that and well, what's a little pain for saving a friend life gonna cost me." I turn to Takeda. "Takeda on 3 you're gonna wrap your left whip around my arm. Then your gonna wrap your right whip around it, then I pull you up ok." He gives me a thumbs up and I count. "1.. 2 ... 3." When I said 3 he let go of the ledge and quickly shot his left whip around my arm, which caused him to stop instantly. The sudden jerk pull me forward over the edge but not enough to drag me down. "Ok now the your right one." I said down to him. I don't get a reply as his other whip wraps around my arm. The whips are around my arm tight and I start to pull him with all my strength. As i'm pulling him I can feel the stitches tearing open. Along with the stitches tearing open I could feel the wound itself tearing even more open.

My arm starts to shake from the weight and pain so I use my left arm to grab the whips and help pull him up. I see a pair of mechanical first grab the whips and help pull him up. Jacqui must have gotten up and moved over to beside me when I was pulling Takeda up. We finally pull Takeda up and my arm feel dead but I can still move it with pain of course. "I owe you one." He said to me. "It wasn't my plan. It was Jacqui's, you should owe her one." I told him as I gave Jacqui a little elbow pump. We climb over the wall and the first thing we see is Jin flying and hitting a bell. I wince as he hits the bell. Kitana is walking over to Jin unconscious body before Cassie stops her. "Back off princess." She says to Kitana. "You thinks mere words can stop me."

Me, Jacqui, and Takeda surround Kitana ready to fight. "No. But I think we can." I say to the revenant. "Thanks for the assist." Cassie said to us. "Anytime." Jacqui said to here. "Tick tock ladies... and Jack." Takeda said to stop the talking. Cassie, Jacqui, Takeda and I attack her. She block all of are attacks that we throw at her and she pushes all of us back and does a tornado thing where she threw her knives at Takeda and Jacqui, each one hitting their target. I dive for Cassie blocking any that come her way. One did come her way and I did block it for her, and lucky for me it just grazed my side but I had another idea. I was facing Kitana when she threw them so when I landed was facing her. I was grabbing side attacking like it hurt more than it did.

"No." I hear Cassie say as she walked closer to Kitana. "So you wish to die first. Than so be it." Kitana said to Cassie. "Cassie move." I said to her. She turns around to look at me and I pull out one of the pistol's. Cassie saw what I was doing and she quickly moved out of the way. I quickly aimed for Kitana's leg at shot it. Kitana fell to the ground grabbing her leg. Cassie quickly runs over and knocks her out. I get up and I see Jin also get up. Cassie runs over to me and kneels over me. "I'm fine, go help the others."

She turns to go help Takeda and she orders Jin to help Jacqui. I see Cassie talking to Takeda as she helps him up. Cassie puts herself under Takeda to help him move. I quickly move over to help her. "Hey man you doing ok?" He grunts. "Yeah i'm fine thanks. How are you doing I saw you dive in front of Cassie and get hit?" I let out a little laugh. "I'm fine the thing just grazed me. But I had to put on a little show to make her think I was down so I could get a clear shot.

We make our way over to Jacqui and Jin. "Jacqui?" Cassie asked in a concerned voice. "It's nothing just like Kurdistan." She said while heavily breathing. We heard yelling behind us, we all turned around and saw Noob, Kung Lao, and Liu Kang coming back. "You three go. Jacqui and I got this." Takeda said to us. "No way man I am not leaving you guys behind." Said Jin. "Jack, Cassie go I'll stay with them." I look at him. "Are you dure about this?" I asked him. "You guys got family in there. I got mine out here. Now go." He said to us. "Dammit... Keep your heads down. I'll see you on the other side." Cassie said as she pulled out her pistols. She nods for me to follow. I hang back for a second "Thank you, all of you. I mean it." I said. I turned around and followed Cassie into the temple.

When we get inside we what we saw chilled my bones. Shinnock was... something else. He may have been an elder god before but now he was a monster. And trust me in real life he is much uglier. I see raiden is captured in giant skull hand that is crushing him. And to my right I see Johnny trapped in a cocoon like thing with little bugs slowly eating him. On the floor next to Johnny was Dylan. Dylan was on the ground out cold but alive. "Dad!" Cassie screamed. I see Shinnock step out of the Jinsei.

Cassie starts to run over to Johnny but I stop her "No stop Shinnock I got him." I look over at D'vorah with need to kil. "Besides that bitch is mine!" I don't let her answer as I run D'vorah while pulling out Shadow. She runs towards me too and she stops a foot away and brings out her extra legs. She must have regenerated one because I remember Master Hasashi cutting one off. I attack her with Shadow but she blocks them. After she blocks a attack she shoves shadow out of my hands making it slide across the floor to my right. She spits some sticky shit on my face blinding me only for a moment before I rip it off. When I rip it off I she strikes with one of her actual legs. It hits me in the side on my head making fall to the ground but I quickly get up and bring out my hidden blade. I feel the side of my head bleeding along with a busted lip. I go in for a strikes but she grabs my arm and lifts in up and strikes my ribs.

She strikes with one of her extra legs but I catch it and slice off part of it with my hidden blade. She screams in pain and it temporarily distracts her. I vault over her and I see where the legs are connected on her back. I grab the parts that is connected to her and I cut them off. I savored the moments I was causing her pain. The legs that were connected to her back fall to the ground along with D'vorah. The amount of green blood that came out would have been dangerous to people but she wasn't human and I didn't give a fuck. She was on the ground not moving so to make sure she was dead I looked over to see Johnny. I could see that the bugs were still alive so she was still alive.

If you ask me how I know she was still alive because of her bugs are still alive is simple. Since she made them, she is there queen. So if she dies so do her bugs.

I teleport over to Shadow and picked her up. I looked up back up at D'vorah and saw she was moving again. I don't know how I did it but I picked her up with my telekinetic powers. Her stomach was facing the ground and she was struggling to get free but it did no good. I threw up Shadow like a javelin at D'vorah stopping it right before it went into her head. D'vorah looked up and so my sword a few inches away from her face. She screamed and I slowly pushed Shadow into her mouth. As Shadow entered her mouth green blood started pouring out and as it reached her throat she stopped her screaming and you could hear Shadow slowly going through her body. As Shadow went through her throat and down to her stomach D'vorah was still struggling.

I stopped when the hilt reached her lips and quickly pulled my hand back. When I pulled my hand back it caused Shadow to do a full circle spin forward D'vorah in half. The two halves of D'vorah fall to the floor and I bring Shadow back into her sheath. "That's for Dylan you bitch."

I run over to Johnny and Dylan but I fall to the ground as it feel like i'm fire. I fall screaming in pain. The pain only last for a second but the after effects feel just as bad. "AHHHHHHHH!" I look up and I see Johnny is being hit with what I must have been hit with. I follow the beam of what Johnny was being hit with. The power was coming from Shinnock he must have pulled it from the Jinsei. The power stops and Cassie rushes over to fight him. I crawl over to Dylan and Johnny with all I had, my body hurt all over from that blast Shinnok hit me with. I slowly get up to help Johnny. I would have helped Dylan but knowing what Cassie was about to do I really didn't to piss her off. I slowly pull off the shit D'vorah put on him and with each pull I got weaker and weaker. ' _Why am I always getting knocked out?_ ' I complain to myself in my head. You know looking back teleporting then using my powers to do something I never did before probably didn't help me right now.

"No help Cassie." Johnny said to me in a weak voice. I laughed a little "Johnny trust me when I say this your daughter over there can kick ass. And believe me when I tell you that I am no condition fight. Fuck i'm barely able to take this stuff off without passing out." I'm finally able to get all that yellow shit off Johnny. Seeing how he is weaker than me I help him over to the wall and set him against it. I look back to see how Cassie is doing and I am greeted to her doing a backflip and kicking Shinnock, knocking him out. "Holy shit, I think i'm in love." I say out loud. "You have my permission." I hear Johnny say to me. "Oh well... thanks." I said a bit embarrassed that I said that out loud.

I look over at Dylan and see that he still out. I decide to run over to Cassie and help her out. Sorry Dylan but I have to help Raiden. When get over to her she looks at me "Are you ok." She asked me. Her voice didn't sound that worried but her eyes looked at me as if I might die. "I'll be fine." I said with a wince as my ribs flared. "Ok not the best timing but I am fine and we need to help Raiden." She nods and we make our way over to him. "Hey one more thing. Great job taking down Shinnok. I knew you could do it." She smiled back at me. "Cassandra Cage." We hear Raiden say in a weak voice.

As we get closer he talks again. "Put me... in the Jinsei." He said. "What?" Cassie said. Meanwhile I go to work on getting the hand open. "Cassie he needs to go in do he can cleanse the Earthrealm life force before it's to late." I said as I open a finer. "It must be cleansed. Hurry." Raiden said still in a weak voice.

After me and Cassie get him out of the hand we help him over to the Jinsei. As were walking up the steps to the Jinsei stumbled but I was able to recover before I fell. We let go of raiden and he glides to the middle of the Jinsei. He starts to say something but I can't tell what it is. Lighting starts travelling down his arms and with his left hand and bolt comes out and hits Shinnock in the chest right above the amulet. Me and Cassie turn to look at what he is doing. Raiden was pulling the energy from Shinnok, back to the Jinsei. Soon electricity was covering Shinnok and it started to raise him up and it was transforming Shinnok back to himself. After Shinnok was back to his old self the power went back to Raiden. I could see sparks going all over his body right before he released all the built power in a blinding light.

Me and Cassie pull Raiden from the Jinsei and set him against a carved stone a few feet away. "Is he alive?" Cassie asked me. "Barely." And as I said that Sonya came in with a full team behind her. "Isolate Shinnick and-" She stops as she looks at D'vorah who is in two halves. She looks at me. "What, I can't kill a bag guy." I said with a smile while holding my left side. They surround Shinnok and I look at Cassie "Go help your father." I say to her as I get up and walk over to Shinnok. I pull out Shadow and get in the center of the group. "Sorry boys but I want to do something real quick." They all stepped back and let me do my thing. I raised Shadow up and brought it down on Shinnok's neck decapitating him. "There you boys go easier to carry." I said and walked away.

I walk over to Dylan finally able to see if he's ok. There are a few medic looking at him when I get there. I kneel sit down next to him as they check him out for any serious injury. "Afraid I'd come home with someone like you?" I hear Cassie say to Johnny. I look over to my right and I saw Cassie sitting next to him as Sonya ran over. After Cassie said that I see her look at me and smile. I smile back and we stare at each other for a moment. I see Johnny give me a knowing smile and nod at me. Cassie looks over at her father and he gives her the knowing smile too. Cassie blushed and couldn't help but laugh. Cassie turned her attention back to her family and I did the same. "Excuse me." I said to the medic to get his attention. "His he going to be ok?" I asked him. "Besides from a bruised back head I think he will be fine. But we need to get him back to base so we can check him at to see if the hit where the bruise came from caused some damage. But like I said he will most likely be fine do you don't need to worry." I nod and I see a stretcher come in. The put Dylan on it and they leave.

I sit there for a moment just thinking about what happened the past few days. Going to the Lin Kuei temple, going to Outworld, giant fucking spiders, stealing from Erron Black, bonding, getting stabbed and bitten, seeing Scorpion kick the living shit out of Quan Chi, Shinnok returning, finding out Dylan is in the same world as I am, killing D'vorah, and stopping Shinnok from destroying Earthrealm. So all in all, a pretty productive few days if I do say so myself. Along with that I think how long it's been since I actually sat down to enjoy the moment without having to worry about the team or the world or the things trying to kill you.

I closed my eyes enjoying the moment of peace I was having. ' _I don't think this could get better_ ' I thought to myself. I sensed someone sit down next to me. I opened my eyes and I saw that it was Cassie. ' _Maybe it could_ ' I thought to myself again. "Hey whatcha thinking about?" She asked me. I let out a little chuckle. "What's so funny?" She said with a smile. "Nothing is. I'm just thinking about the past few days that's all. And trying to remember how it has been since we have actually sat down." She lets a sigh and adjust herself to more comfy. "Tell me about it. So what things have you been thinking about that happened in the past few days?" She asked with General Curiosity and I could help but laugh. "Which one do you want to hear? Cause I got all of them."

"Pick one." She said. I was about to say one but then I thought ' _Why go over things that she know what happened._ ' I thought. "Actually Cassie you what happened in all my fantastic tales of wonder. I want some of your tale that I wasn't around for." She seems a bit caught off guard but then she starts to think. "Ok, so this one time me and Jacqui were-"As she started explaining her stories to me one by one I couldn't tear my eyes from hers or her lips that look like they're begging to kissed. We traded stories ranging from us being kids to now.

As Cassie was finishing her latest tale about how her and Jacqui broke their arms when they were eight by falling out of a tree. "So you both broke your arms falling out of a tree?" I said while laughing. "I swear on my life I am telling you the truth. And believe it or not her dad was actually happy it happened because he said it would make a great story." She said while trying to imitate Jax's voice. "Uhh.. I wish I broke my arm falling out of a tree. Mine was much worse." I said after I calmed down. "Oh really how so?" She asked me. "Ok so when I was 10 me and Dylan were climbing a tree and this wasn't just any tree. No this was the tree to climb in the neighborhood." I said while make it dramatic which made her laugh. "This tree was the tallest in the neighborhood. Me and Dylan were the first to conquer it and it was one of the best moments of my life. We were the way down and we only had about 20 feet left to go and I think we're invincible. That is until I slip on a branch and hit my groin on it and every single one on the way down for 20 feet." She closes her eyes and cringes. "I don't have them and it still hurt me." She said. And I just laughed more.

After I recover from my laughing fit it see Cassie has a devious look on her face. "Ok moving on." She acts like she's thinking but I know she's not but I play along. "Ok let's move on to something more serious. Tell me about your past girlfriends." She said with a devious smile. "That's easy. I don't have any." I said while smiling because I just beat her at her own little game. She looked surprised "Really?" She asked me. "Really and remember when I told you about John." She nods her head. "Well he's the reason." Cassie's eyes went. "Did he?" Seh finish her sentence as she just gestured. I took me a minute to figure out what she was not saying. "What? Oh god no. If he did that he would be dead. And getting back to what I was about to say, the reason why is because I didn't want to bring a girl back to my hell."

"So you thought about the girls before yourself?" She asked me. I thought about that for a second and she was right... I think. "I guess. I never realized it." I thought about something to get her back. "Ok since I told you about my non-existent love life. Tell me about yours."

"I actually never had one either." She said with a blush. "Ok now that's a complete lie." I said to her. "I'm serious. Remember when I said I trained my whole life?" I nod. "Well I was solely focused on my training so I never really had time for a boyfriend." I shook my head. "Things we do." I said.

We sat there in silence looking into each others eyes and smiling. My body kicked into autopilot and I leaned towards Cassie and she started leaning towards me too. We slowly inched closer and we closed our eyes. I was bringing my hand hand up to cup her cheek and I could feel her breath on my lips on we heard "Jack, Cassie you in here?" I let out a groan and I dropped my hand. We pulled back and we gave a nervous smile at each other. "Yeah we're over here." I Cassie yells. Jacqui, Takeda, and Jin all come over to where we were sitting. They were all sprouting fresh cuts and bruises from there fights. "Hey guys we've been looking for you. Where have you guys been?" Jacqui asked us. "We've been in here talking and taking a moment to just be people and talk and laugh." I said. "Did we interrupt something?" Jacqui asked us. I answer again "No, why?" She just dropped it. "Hey guys why is D'vorah in two pieces?" Takeda asks no one specific. I see out of the corner of my eye Cassie look at me. "I may have gone a bit overboard." Complete lie. "Naw she deserved it." Takeda said.

"C'mon guys our ride here to take us home." Jin said as me and Cassie stood up. "Uuuggghhh home sounds fantastic right now." Said Cassie. "I'm with Cassie on that. And I swear we better get some time off or i'm gonna be pissed." I said. I see Jacqui hang back a little and walk next to me. "I interrupted something didn't I?" She asked me. "Oh yeah you definitely did." I said without looking at her. "Oops sorry." She said before she sped back up and walked next to Takeda.

When we got outside I the sun was just breaking over the horizon and I thought of something but it would have to wait for a moment. As we were walking down the steps I looked around and I saw that we were the only people on them and me and Cassie were at the back. I speed up a little as Cassie was in front of me and I get beside her and slip my right hand into her hand and hold it. "Relax I made sure that we were the only ones around and were at the back of the group so they can't see us." I whisper to her. She relaxed at my when I said that and she squeezed my hand. Step one complete.

When we get to the bottom of the we were all in complete silence and I didn't mind it. Cassie closed her eyes and laid her head on my shoulder while squeezing my hand. Jin was leading the group and Jacqui and Takeda were in front of us. Jacqui turned her head to look at Cassie and she saw us but I didn't care as I knew her a Takeda were now together. She's smiles at me and does the same thing with Takeda. I see Takeda freeze up and turn around to look at us. I give him a slight nod and I see him smile too and give me a nod back before he turns back ahead as Jacqui leans into him.

We walk a little while longer and Cassie opens her eyes. She see's Takeda and Jacqui and looks at me. "If I had to guess it just happened to." I said to her and she put her head back down on my shoulder. I figured now was as good time. I looked at the sun and it was barely over the horizon, perfect. "Hey Cassie follow me." I whispered as I lead her off the path and behind tree. "Jack why are we-" She didn't finish her sentence because I didn't let lips connected with hers. I brought my hands up and cupped her cheeks pulling her into my kiss deepening it. Cassie wasn't fighting it in fact she pulled me even closer. I pull away and when I do I saw a sight of beauty. The sun was shining on her face giving her a beautiful glow. I brought my lips to her again and she welcomed it. As our tongues invaded each other's mouths I pulled her body closer to mine and she moaned as a response. This is the way we stayed like until our lungs burned for air.

We pull away again this time both of us were gasping for air. "I've wanted to do that for a long time." I said with a smile on my face. "Me too." She said while also smiling. "Come on we better get back to the group before they reach our way home." I said to her and I was regretting every word of it to as it came out. She put her forehead on my shoulder "I know." she said a bit muffled as her head was in my shoulder. I look behind her and I saw she was up against a tree. I was wondering how she got up against it. "How did you get against this tree?" I asked her. "You pushed me against it again when you kissed me." She pats my shoulder. "Come on let's go." She said in a disappointed tone.

We get back path and we see the team up ahead aways. Me and Cassie quickly and quietly get back where we were. She grabs my hand and puts her head on my shoulder again. We walk the rest of the way in silence and when we get close to ride me and Cassie separate but we stay close, Takeda and Jacqui do the same. When we arrive at ride out of here I see it is a helicopter/jet thing that we rode over here in and there are a few military men along with Lin Kuei keeping a lookout.

Sub-Zero approaches us. "Cassandra Cage, you and your team have been successful in stopping Shinnok from destroying Earthrealm. You and your team are true warriors." He said the part with a bow. We all returned the bow. "Thank you Grandmaster." Cassie said as she moved to the front of the group to meet him. Sub-Zero took his leave and we all got on our ride home. Me and Jacqui were the last one's on as we started to take off. Jacqui stopped me before we could join the team "I saw you pull Cassie off to the side and she is wearing a smile that I have never seen before. What did you do?" She asked me. I smiled thinking about what happened. "Ah I see... Just one more thing. You break her heart Johnny and Sonya would be the least of your problems." I quickly shake my head no as to say that I won't. "Good." Was all she said before she rejoined the group.

I shake off whatever just happened and rejoined the team sitting next to Cassie as we went home.

 **Later on in the story**

I stop and look in the mirror next to the elevator and I adjust the tie that is around my neck and make sure I nice and sleek in the suit that I am in. I pick up the case that I put down to adjust the tie and I step onto the elevator and press the button for the top floor. I put the suitcase back down on the ground and open it. I put on the latex gloves that I have in there. I also pull out the silenced 1911 and pull out 2 smoke bombs along with a gas mask. I cock the pistol and put it in my holster that is in jacket. The whole time i'm doing this classical music is playing the elevator. When the elevator reaches the top floor it gives me a little ding. I put on the mask "Show time." I say as the door opens.

throw the bombs into the hallway watching it fill with smoke. I pull out the pistol and walk out into the hallway where I see 3 coughing. I raise my the gun up and shoot the one on my right in the head killing him instantly. The one my left raises his gun at me but I just push his arm up making him fire his gun above me. I raise my gun and shoot him three times in the chest. I see his white shirt quickly turn red and I let fall to the floor letting him drown in his own blood as I made sure to shoot his lungs. I shoot the last guard in the leg making him fall on the ground. As I walk by him I don't even look at him as I just shoot him in the head when I pass by him.

I get to my destination at the end of the hall and I open the door. "Evening mayor, I thought there would be more guards." I say as I take off the mask off and close the door. "How did you get in here! GUARDS REMOVE THIS MAN!" He said as he turned around in his chair. "Ah don't bother they're all dead." His face went white. Ah I love it when they know they're dead. I sit down in the chair that is across from him. "So we can play this 2 ways. 1 you-" I didn't my sentence as he pulled a gun on me. I moved my left hand to the side using my powers to knock the gun out of his hands and I stand up. "Looks like the hard way then. Jennifer says hi by the way." I say as I bring up my right hand I put a bullet between in the middle of his forehead. All the while turning his bookcase behind him into a Jackson Paula painting with his brains as paint.

I open my suit jacket and pull at a folder and threw it on his desk and put the mask back on and left the room. I get back to the elevator and I see it's still open for me. I press the lobby button. As the door closes I see the elevator across me open and Cassie and Her team step out.

...

...

...

 **(A/N) Hey guys it finally happened Cassie and Jack got together. And I hope that little sneak peak was good. Anyways guys I hope that was good so as always I will see you next time this z0mbi3 signing off.**


	12. Thing of Beauty

**(A/N) Hey guys z0mbi3 here bringing you yet another chapter in the story. And at this point you should be checking like every 2 days for a new chapter. Also just to let you guys know this is my first ever sex scene so pardon me if it's bad and if this offends you in anyway please skip that part. And for the sake of it, let's say there hairless from the neck down because of chafing reasons. That's it and there's really nothing new going on that I need to update you with so without further or do on the story.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Thing of beauty**

The ride back to base was quiet. The only noises I heard were the sounds of of the helicopter and Cassie's soft breathing. On the ride back over to HQ everybody fell asleep but me. Cassie's head was on my shoulder and our hand were intwined. Across from us Jacqui and Takeda were resting and Jacqui's head was on Takeda's shoulder, like Cassie is with me, but there hands weren't together.

We hit some some turbulence and Cassie stir's but she doesn't wake up. I look over at her and she seems so peaceful sleeping. There was a strand of hair in face so I pushed it back behind her ear and smiled down at her. ' _I wonder if Dylan has someone special back in my old home._ ' I turn my head and look at the floor while I was absentmindedly rubbing my thumb across her hand. I was thinking about my old home. I was wondering what happened to my mother. I was wondering if she changed at all since I 'died'.

"Whatcha thinking about?" I look up and I see Takeda is up. "Shit man. I thought you were asleep." I said as I moved my hand away from the pistol. "I've been up. I was just taking a moment to be a 'person'." He brought up his left hand and made an air quotation on the last word. "Funny. And to answer your question I was thinking about my old life." I said as I leaned my head back against the wall. "Let me guess Dylan brought up some memories and your wondering if your mom changed since you left." I looked back at him. 'You read my mind didn't you?" I said back to him. "Maybe." Was all he said and I just laughed. We lapse back into silence and I start to think again. After a few minutes Takeda breaks it "You want to talk about it." He asked me.

"I would love to talk about. But it's a long and complicated story that I barely understand. So no offense man but I think not." Hey raises his. "No problem man." After he said that the pilot came on the intercom. " _5 till we land at HQ._ " I look over Cassie and gently nudge her awake. "Cassie were almost at the base." I whisper to her. She stirs and she opens her eyes, I couldn't help but smile when I saw her eyes. "How long have I been out? And what time is it?" She asked me as she rubbed her eyes. I pull my hand away from hers and look at me watch "Little over 3 and a half hours now. And it's 10:30 in the morning." She yawned and nodded her head and laid it back down on my shoulder and grabbed my hand again. "I'm surprised that I got you up that easily. You've been up for the past 2 days."

"You can thank training for that. If I need to be up in second, i'm up. Did you catch some sleep?" She asked in a tired voice. "Nah. I feel extremely tired though." She looked at at me with sleepy eyes. "You look like it too." She said out her hand back down on my shoulder. I looked around and I saw that everybody else was up and walking around. I just leaned my head back against against the wall and closed my eyes. I could the helicopter land and I heard the hatch open. I open my eyes and I saw some medical teams rushing from the tent to have a look at us. "Hey Cassie you might want take your head off my shoulder we have company coming." I say to her. She lifts her head off my shoulder and lets go of my hand.

The medics rush on the helicopter and the first thing they did was rush all of us off the helicopter and take us to the medical tent. They take each of us to a different area of the tent. "Take off your armor and strip down to your underwear." The female doctor orders me. "Why to my underwear?" I ask her. "Because you may have injuries you don't know about and we need to make sure they're not anywhere." She said a little irritated. I comply and start to take off my armor. I'm about to unlatch the right side of my chest peace when my shoulder flairs. I suck in air and wince at the pain. I unlatch the right side after a moment of pause. When I got it off I let it fall to the floor. After I took everything off I was just in my Underarmor shirt and my briefs. My shirt which was white had a blood streak going down all the way to my side and it starts on my shoulder, wonder why.

I began to take off my shirt and when my arms get above my head my shoulder and my left side shoot with pain. "Mmmmhhh... ow." I say as I start to pull again and this time I take it off the whole way. I throw the bloodstained shirt on the ground next to my armor. She tells me to sit down on the stool she had in there. I take a seat on it and she goes over and grabs some supplies that she will need. She goes behind me to stitch my shoulder back up and she decides to make the worst small talk ever. "So how did you get these scars?" She asked me. Really? "I got them from a man, and i'll it at that. If you don't mind." I say to her a little irritated. "If you don't want to talk about it then that's fine. You don't have to tell me." She said back to me. "I don't mean to be short with you but it's something I don't discussing. Now can we please talk about something else."

"Sure. So how did you not only manage to tear your stitches but also to tear your wound open even more?" I chuckle at her question. "I did that by helping to save a friend."

"Mmmppphhh. Sounds fun." She said as I felt her close the wound on the back. "It was." I reply back. She gets in front of me and starts to stitch my wound. She doesn't say anything more so I close my eyes enjoying the silence and I could my exhaustion really start to take effect. "Hey I need you to stay awake." She said to me as she snapped her fingers. "I'm up, i'm just tired and pretty sure that getting knocked out doesn't count as sleeping." I say to the doctor.

She closes my wound on the front and says "Ok now let's look at your sides." She said as she lifted my right arm. "Why are you lifting up my right arm? My ribs hurt on the left side." I said to her. "I know but I saw a cut right here." She said as she poked a the cut that there, and I recoiled when she touched it. "Just because you can't feel it doesn't mean it's there. Also I have to stitch this one up too." She said with a smirk. "I have a feeling you love it when your right." I said to her. She just smiled as my answer. We go into silence as she stitches it up.

When she was done with that she moved to my left side and lifted my arm. I winced in pain as she did that, and to make matters worse she poked at my ribs which were blue. "Well good news is that you don't have any broken ribs. The bad news is that they're going to be quite sensitive for a few weeks, but it'll fade over time." She said to me as she moves to a bowl across the area that we were in. She pulls out a wet rag and walks back over to me and cleans the side of my head After she cleans it she takes a look at what cut me. "Good news no stitches her and it's already starting to heal and there is no bad news." She says to me. "Looks like we're all done here. You can out your armor back on. Now I need to go look at my other patients. And one more thing." She throws me a sling. "Try to keep that one on." And with that she walks at before I could say thank you.

I hop off the stool and I walk to my armor. I since the things I wear under my armor is a shirt and underwear, I put on the pants and undershirt but I keep the top part of my armor off. I put the sheath around my back and I make sure shadow is secure in it and I put on the belt with the pistols in it. After that I put my arm in the sling and I look for something to put the rest of my stuff in and I see there is a bag by the flap. I grab the bag and put my stuff in it and leave the area I was in.

My next stop is to see Dylan and see how he's doing. I look down at my watch and I see it 11:30. I walk over to one of the medics. "Excuse me can you please tell me where you have a patient at. He's 6'2 with light brown hair." The medic tells me to follow him and he leads me to a area much like the one I was in but it was holding patients that were in beds. I see Dylan and I thank the medic and I jog over to Dylan. When I get there I see how much he has changed in 2 years. He grew a full beard that you could pull. His hair was in a little ponytail in the back.

I had the weirdest emotions going through me but one stood at against the rest, sadness. I stood at the foot of the bed watching him. "He's going to be fine. The only thing we don't know what's going is when he's going to wake up." When I hear that my head snaps to the nurse. "What!" I asked in a panicked voice. "Relax, you didn't let me finish. We don't know when he's going to wake up, but it shouldn't be more than 3 days at the very most." She said. I felt a little better after she said that. She leaves me alone or as alone as we could be with other patient around us.

I take a seat in the chair that is next to his bed. I feel the sadness build. I was only partially sad that Dylan was in the medical tent. What really made me sad was that I was the one that caused him to be here. I'm the one that got him abducted from my old world and caused him to be here. "Jesus Dylan i'm sorry." I said in a whisper. "It's my fault you're here. It's my fault you're like this right now. Everything that has happened to you is my fault and i'm sorry man, I really am. I can only imagine what you are thinking right. And I can only imagine what's going to happen when you wake up, seeing me alive after 2 years of being dead. Along with being in the world that supposedly doesn't exist but it does is probably going to mess with you a little."

I look up and I see Johnny is a few beds over and Cassie and Sonya keeping him company. Sonya is still her uniform and from what I can see of Cassie she is wearing a black tanktop and some a pair of black yoga pants. Cassie is to the left of Johnny sitting down next to him and her back is turned towards me so she can't see me while Sonya is standing to the right of him. A nurse comes over to them and I can't tell what she is saying but I am pretty sure she is telling them to leave so he can get his rest. I look back at Dylan trying to think how he's going to react when he's sees that i'm still alive. I rub my eyes because they feel heavy and sore. I sense someone is standing beside me, so I look up and I see it's Jacqui and she was sporting a sling of her own. "How you doing" She asked me.

"Fine... I think." I said with a sigh. "What's on your mind?" She said in a comforting tone. I let out another sigh "I'm just trying to think how he's going to react when he sees me. It's been 2 years since I last saw him and I made no try at contacting him either." I said while rubbing my eyes. "I see the problem there." I rolled my eyes. "Tell me about it." I said back to her.

I look up again and I see Cassie walking towards us. "I'll leave you to be." Said Jacqui as she left.

"Hey." I greet Cassie as she gets here. "Hey you ok. I saw Jacqui over here?" She said also in a worried tone. "I'm fine mostly. I just... don't know how to handle this right here." I said while gesturing to Dylan. She walked over and stood next to me. "Is there anything I could do to help?" She asked me. I was taken back by her asking to help. It was nice of her but I needed to do this on my own. "Thanks for the offer Cassie but this is something I have to do alone. Thanks though." I said and smiled back at her. "No problem."

I was about to say something but my stomach growled. I looked at the time and it was noon. "Hey Cassie I don't know about you but I could grab some chow, you wanna join me?" I asked her while standing up. I head her stomach growl too. "I'll take that as a yes. C'mon." I said as we left.

When we get to the eating area people start clapping. I look up and I see there all looking at us. "Um why are they clapping?" I asked Cassie as I put a smile. "I have no idea but if I had to guess it's because we saved the world." I nod my head. "Good call." The clapping dies down and we get our food and sit at the usual table and everybody else is already there. "Did they do that to you guys to?" I asked them as I sat down. "Yep." Was all Takeda said.

I don't know if it was because we were hungry or it was because we haven't eaten in 2 days but everybody including me scarfed down the food, and it actually tasted good. After I finished my food I sat there with my head in my left hand with my eyes closed. "Jack you asleep?" I heard Cassie ask me. "Nope." I said while opening my eyes. I looked around and I saw that we were the only one's left at the table. "Where did they go?" I asked her. "They left a few minutes ago to catch some shut eye."

"Thats sounds fantastic, but after a shower of course." I said to her. "Agreed." She replied. right after she said that I felt my communicators go off. ' _Command container - General Blade.'_ We both let out a groan as we read that. "Come on let's get this over with." Cassie said as she got up.

We get to Sonya's Lair and I see that Jin, Jacqui, and Takeda are already there. "I'll make this for you 5 as I am sure you are all tired." She said as she walked around the table. "Since you stopped Shinnok and saved Earthrealm you all deserved some time off. I think 3 months should be sufficient. Now you are all dismissed." She said with a bit off a smile. I let a sigh of relief as I heard 3 months off and dismissed. "What are you guys's plans for 3 months?" Jin asked everybody. "Me i'm going a little vacay from all of this." Jin said. "I'm going back home for a while. After I get some sleep." Jacqui said. "I'm going to be training with my father." Said Takeda. "I'm going to stay at my dad's place in Hollywood." Cassie said.

"What about you Jack, what are your plans?" Jin asked me. "Well first off i'm going to help Dylan. And after that I don't know." I said while looking at Cassie. "Well that sounds all fun and all. But i'm going to some shuteye, so seeya guys. I'm leaving first thing in the morning." Takeda said as he walked off. Jacqui followed Takeda with a devious look in her eyes. "I think i'm doing the same thing, seeya guys." Jacqui said over her shoulder but I had a suspicion that she and Takeda were not going to sleep just yet. Jin leaves too and it just leave me and Cassie. "I have a suspicion that Takeda and Jacqui aren't going to sleep right away like they said they were." I said to Cassie as we started walking. "You saw that too?" She asked me. "Yep." I replied back.

We walked to her quarters and stopped in front of her door and we just stood in awkward silence not knowing what to say to one another. I looked around and I saw that no one was around, it was just me and her. "Hey Ja-" I didn't her finish as I pulled her lips to mine and kissed her. She didn't even hesitate as she kissed back and wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. She pulled away "Let's take this inside." She said as she unlocked her door and let us in and slammed it shut. After she closed the door and locked it I pulled her into another kiss. I felt myself become hard and my pants got tight. I brought my hands to the small of her back and I pushed her into me and I got moan in response.

"Someone's excited." She said as she pulled away again. "You have no idea." I said as took off my sling. My hands ran down her ass and I gave it a firm squeeze. She moaned again when I squeezed it, "Looks like someone's enjoying herself." I whispered in her ear. "Just shut up and kiss me." She said and I happily obliged. As we kissed again I ran my hands down lower past her ass, down to her legs. "Jack what are AHHHH." I screamed the last part in a really pitch as I picked her up. "That is what I was doing." I said while I was holding her. Good thing I remember where her bedroom is. She wrapped her legs around back and let me carry her to the room where I laid her on the bed and I backed to admire her. "I think you're wearing to many clothes." She said to me on very seductive voice. "I was thinking the same thing about you." reply back while taking off my shirt.

We made quick work of our clothes and I saw the beauty of Cassie's naked body. Cassie had perfect boobs were perfect. Most people would had said a little small but I thought they were perfect. As my eyes were going over her perfect body, her were doing the same. I walk over to her and I put my arms on either side of her because she is still lying down on her back at the edge of the bed. I lean down and kiss her. This time Cassie seems a bit hesitate to return the kiss but she does. "Hey Cassie you ok?" I asked her. "Yeah it's just my... first time." She said as her cheeks redden by tenfold. She looked away and I placed my hand under her chin and turned her towards me. "Hey it's alright it's mine too ok. So you're not the only one who's embarrassed ." I gently kissed her this time and she returned it. "let's start off simple then." I say to her to help calm her nerves.

I move down her body where my head I just above her right breast. I take her nipple onto my mouth and sucked on it. I moved my left hand to her left boob and gently pinched her nipple. I get a moan from her as I do this so I must be doing something right. I move my right down her body down to her pussy. I'm about to touch her sex but she says "Stop." I obey her wish and pull my hand back up her body. I switch to her other nipple and I use my right hand to pinch her right one. I'm greeted with another moan from her. I decide to push my luck a little and be a bit rougher. By a bit I mean 1%. I gently bite her nipple and I get a gasp from her followed by a moan.

After a few more minutes I go back up to kiss Cassie. "I think i'm ready." She said in a soft voice. "Best if you get top so you can control the tempo." She nods and I move onto the bed and lay on my back while she climbs on top of me. She lines my cock up with her entrance, but I stop her before she starts "Are you sure you want to do this, You don't have to." I said to her in case she got second thoughts. "I'm sure Jack." She says to me. I nod and let her do what she needs to do. She put her hands on my chest to steady as she slides down my cock. She only gets in an inch before she stops but that feeling alone was amazing. She took a deep breath and she thrust herself onto my cock my while losing her virginity in the process. I see tears run down her cheeks and before she could wipe them away I move my hands to her cheeks and wipe them away for her.

I pull her down and I gently kiss her. I slowly start to thrust in and out of her only going halfway in. The feeling of her tight pussy is one of the best things I ever felt. The warmth, the wetness, and the feeling. There are no amount of words to describe the feeling i'm having right now. I slowly start to build up speed and giving her more and more of my length at the same time. She pushes back up against my chest and she gets in the position she was in earlier. I hear her moan each time I thrust into her so I put my hands on the small of her back and thrust into her with my full length. I start to moan at the sensation i'm having. "Harder." I hear her moan so I thrust into her as hard and fast as I could.

I sit up so I can take her right breast into my mouth and suck. "Jack." I hear her moan. I move my mouth from her breast and kiss her. With both kiss each other with hunger as we moan into each other. A layer of sweat of built up on me and Cassie. Cassie broke the kiss and moaned. When she moaned she rose her head up exposing her neck to me and I took the opportunity to bring my mouth to her neck and kiss it. When I kissed her neck I slowly moved my way to where here shoulder meets her neck all the while I was fucking her with all I got. I stop kissing her neck and I go back to kissing her lips.

"Cassie." I moan before I kiss her. We kiss till our lungs burn then we separate. "Jack i'm about... i'm about to..." She doesn't finish her sentence as she pulls me in for a hard kiss and I feel her pussy tighten around my cock. I figured out Cassie was cumming and the sensation almost sent myslef over the edge. I pulled away from her kiss "Cassie i'm gonna cum." I say to her. "Pull out." She was barely above a whisper but I heard her and I pulled out just in the nick of time. I pulled out and Cassie just maneuvered in a way that my cum would land on her stomach. I pulled her into a kiss and she happily returned it. "That was..." I didn't finish my sentence as I was breathing heavily along with Cassie. "Amazing." She said to finish my sentence. "That is definitely one word I would." I said as I pulled her into another kiss.

"I should probably clean myself up real quick." She said as she got off me. She walked into her bathroom and I was staring at her ass as she walked in there. She grabbed some paper towels and she cleans my cum off her and after she is done she returns back to the bed .We pull up the covers and get under them. I lay on my back as snuggles up to my left side and lays her head down on my chest and drapes her left arm over my midsection and pulled me closer. She accidently poked my ribs and I winced. "Oops sorry. Didn't mean to." She said while looking up at me. "It's fine, You didn't mean to." I said while rubbing my ribs. She smile and lays head back down on my chest. I know she is listening to my heartbeat and I think she likes to listen to it. "Hey Cassie, when are you leaving to go to Hollywood?" I asked her because maybe we could just have some actual alone time.

I didn't get an answer, all I heard was her soft breathing. Wow she fell asleep fast maybe she was really tired. I look at the clock that Cassie has in her dresser and it reads 2:30 p.m. I yawn and look down at Cassie and I see she is sleeping peacefully around me. ' _I must be a great pillow because she is always falling asleep on me._ ' I think to myself. I yawn and close my wrapping my left arm around her pulling her even closer. That sleep was the first one in a year where I didn't have a nightmare. Instead my dream was about Cassie.

...

...

...

 **(A/N) Hey guys I really don't know what to say because i'm a bit embarrassed that I wrote that but oh well. As always I will see you next time this is z0mbi3 signing off.**


	13. Sneak Peek

**(A/N) Hey guys z0mbi3 here and today's chapter i'm going to give you guys another sneak peek at what's going to happen later on in the story. The Only thing different is that the sneak peek is a full chapter. I'm gonna give you just a bit of what he's doing. So without further or do, onto the story.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Sneak peek**

"Hey David do you see what happened to the mayor Andrews?" Emile asked me as I walk into the coffee shop to start my shift. "Good morning to you too Emile, and no I havn't. What happened?" I asked him acting completely unaware. "Some dude walked onto his floor, killed all his guards before he went into his office and redecorated with the mayor's brians."

"Did they see who did it?" I asked him as I vaulted over the counter and took my place behind at the register. "Yeah but it was useless. He wasn't caught in the hallway, he used smoke bombs on there so the cameras' were useless. But in the mayor's office he had a secret camera that no one knew about, not even his security." He said while he cleaned off the tables. "Really?" I asked acting surprised. "Yeah but we're getting off topic here. Anyways he walk in the mayor's office and the camera gets his, but like I said it's useless." He said as he took the chairs off the table. "How so?" I knew how. "He somehow made his face go all blurry when he took off a gas mask that he was wearing." Jeez sounds like this guy got some tech." I said as I put on my apron.

If your guys are wondering who Emile is. He is my co-worker/best friend. We met when I started working here 3 years ago and we just sorta clicked. He was my height and he was black. He kept his head bald and he keeps his beard neatly trimmed like I do now. He was muscular but not overly muscular like I am. He has had a lot of girlfriends in the past. I wouldn't say he's a womanizer but in the past year alone he has more girlfriends than I could count on both of my hands.

I saw people were starting to line up outside the shop waiting for us to open. I vaulted over the counter again and jogged over to the door and unlocked it. "You're going to teach me that one day. You know that right." He said as I unlocked the door. "It's all timing and momentum." I said as I held open the doors for the customers. "Hi David, Hi Emile." Said Sarah and Janice. They were college students at Notre Dame, which was a few miles away, easily walkable. They were also regulars at the shop, always waiting at the door in the morning waiting for us open. "Hey Emile, hey David." Said this time by Michelle and Tony. And yes Tony is a girl. "Hey David, hey Emile." Said by you guessed it more college girls. "Ladies." I greet them back.. After working here for 3 years I learned the names of the people who came here and it's kinda weird that it's only college girls that come here. I mean every now and again me and Emile would get a guy but that's about it.

Like I said earlier that these girls are from Notre Dame. If you don't know where Notre Dame is, it's in Virginia. And Just and FYI i'm more of an OU fan. After I greet all the girls, some go to the counter and wait on me to get there and take their orders. While other sit down at their usual table and Emile goes and takes their order and gives it to me so I can make it and call out their names when their order is ready. I jog back over to the counter and vault back over it and get ready to be busy.

Let me take a moment to describe myself to you, since I have changed. I know wear glasses but it's not prescriptive, it's just regular glass. The reason why I wear them is for show and so I could different. The sides of them are white and the front of them are black. I let my hair grow out a little to where I could part it to the right, I also have blonde highlights in it. I wear contacts but again only for show they don't help my sight at all. The reason why I have is because they change my eye color and I looked different. And like I said before I now keep my beard neatly trimmed. If you looked at a picture of me three years ago and you looked at me now, it was hard to see the similarities.

After I took the last order I saw Kelly (One of the college girl's) come up to the counter. "Hey Kelly. Can I help you?" I said with my usual smile. She smiled back "Yeah. I think you accidentally gave me the wrong order." She said while holding out her cup. "Oh, sorry I thought I gave you your usual." I took her cup and looked at where I wrote her name (Because I write their order under there name). I look at it and I see I gave her the right order but along with that I see 4 numbers all with names next to them and one of them was Kelly's, and the rest belong to Sarah, Janice, and Abby. Under these numbers it says 'which one?'

I look back at her and I see she she is looking down at her feet but she takes quick looks back at me and she tucks her hair behind her hair. Kelly is 19 years old and she has dark brown hair tied up in a ponytail and green eyes she is very pretty. Janice is 18 and has blonde hair she usually keeps under a beanie. And she has brown eyes. Abby is 20 and she is a redhead that she free flowing down to mid back. She has green eyes. Sarah is 19 and has brown hair that has the pixie cut and like Janice she keeps it under a beanie, and she has blue eyes. All of these girls are very pretty but they're not her.

I peek over to the side of Kelly and I see all 3 girls are looking back over at me and smiling at me. I smile back and lean back and I get Kelly's attention. "Hey Kelly let's go back to your table." I said to her as I vaulted over the counter. "Do you ever use the walkway that's there." I hear Emile yell across the shop. "It's to slow." I yell back. I turn around walk back wards to the table and I yell back to Emile "Hey I can take over walking to tables if you want." I yell at him. "Sure that's fine just let me take this last order and I'll work the counter." He yells back.

I give him the thumbs up and turn back around and walk to the table. When I get to the table I see they're all staring at me waiting on me to say something. "Ladies I appreciate the offer but i'm not looking right now." They all sigh and I hear Sarah say "I told you he's seeing somebody." Now that puzzled me. "Wait seeing somebody?" I asked. "Yeah you know dating." Janice said. "I know what it means. I just want to know why you said that?" Now it was her turn to be puzzled. "I can see it on you. I could tell you are with somebody and you really care for them." She said like it was the obvious thing. "How could you tell that just from looking at me? And for your information I am single. I'm just not looking for anything."

"Well your body language gives off that you're with somebody and the way you act to girls is like your with somebody. So what's her name." She said the last part leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms. "Ok first i'm not going to give you her name. And second how do mean I act like i'm with somebody?" Kelly fields this question. "You don't hit on us, you look into our eyes, you don't look at our ass and tits when we're not looking." She said the last part by putting her arms under her boobs and making them pop out, but I didn't look. I just kept eye contact with her. "See you didn't look. And lastly you look at us like a piece of meat." I was about to say something but I heard a crashing sound and Emile say "Oww.". I knew what he tried to do. "Like I said it's timing and momentum. You ok?" I asked him while still looking at the girls. "I'm good." He said while he got up How do you make it look easy?" He asked me. I just chuckle and turn my get back to the conversation.

"Ok that may be true. But I do that to be nice." I said but I noticed there attention wasn't on me anymore. There eyes were behind me so I turned around and I saw a guy standing at a table talking to Emily. Since he was the only guy there besides me and Emile, he was easy to spot. "Uh, I can't believe he's here." I hear Abby says in disgust. "Who's that?" I asked the girls. "Jason Rig." They all say at once. "Isn't that the starting QB for Notre Dame?" I asked them keeping a wary eye on him. "Yep." They all answer at the same time again. "Why is he here?" I asked them still watching him. "He's Emily's ex." Sarah said. "Should I intervene?" I asked them as I saw Emile watching him to. "I would." Janice said. "Great be back in second. We are not done with this conversation." I said to them as I walked over to QB.

As I get closer I start to hear what the conversation was about. "Baby please I miss you. I know I messed up and I hate myself for that. Baby please come back I love you." Ok I need to break this up. I only heard a bit and I could tell he cheated on her and he was trying to get her back. "Well guess what Jason I don't miss you. You cheated on me with my sister. While I was in the house!" That me stop mid stride. Oh fuck he really messed up. Cheating itself is horrible, but cheating on them with there sister, while she is in the house is something I don't think that can be forgiven. I look over at Emile and I see his eyes our wide. He looks at me and mouths 'What the fuck'. I start to walk over again. "Baby please take me back, I know I really screwed up but I promise that I learned from it, I swear." He pleaded.

"Is there a problem here?"I say as I cross my arms."No/Yes." They say at once. Jason looked at me and I saw flex his muscles and stand straighter."Hey man listen, this is none of your business so stay out of it, ok." He said while he gave me a little death glare. I could believe it, this kid was trying to make himself all mocho. He has another thing coming if he tries to fight me. Know that I stood closer to Jason I could tell what he looks like. He was around 6'6 with bright blonde hair that he kept short and spiky. He was wearing his Jersey along with jeans. From his wrist to what I could see, his arms were covered in tattoos. "Hey **man** , i'm just seeing what's going on. If you have a problem you can leave." I said back to him on a calm voice.

"Listen I ain't going nowhere without my girl." He said stepping up to me. This asshole is so dense, "I not sure she wants to be your girl anymore. And if I heard correctly, you cheated on her." I was still holding my position, not letting him scare me. "Maybe you should mind your own business!" He nearly shouted at me. I had enough of this asshole "Sir i'm going to ask you to leave." Even those words left a foul taste in my mouth. "Ha, you seriously think you can do that. Do you know who I am?" I rolled my eyes. "Yes I know who you are and I don't give a fuck about who you are. To me you're just another asshole with a big ego. So i'll tell you again. Please leave." Those words didn't leave a foul taste, instead they left a sweet taste. I saw his face turn from a cocky smile to a pissed off. All the while I just crossed my arms. "You son of bitch!" He said as he tried to shove me. I didn't move when he shoved me, I just stayed where like a statue. He must have not been told no as a kid.

He stumbled back a few feet when he shoved me and I could tell he was surprised when I didn't move. I took of my glasses and shook my head. I threw my glasses to Emile and walked over to Jason. The shop was deathly quiet when I walked over to him. "I see you like to shove, care if I play along?" I asked him as I shoved him towards the door. He stumbled back a few feet almost tripping. "I am getting sick and tired of you people thinking you can have whatever you want." I said with another shove. "You cheated on her with her sister. I don't think she wants to even see you. Yet here you are, trying to get her back." I gave him another shove and this one put his back on the door. "Why don't you do us all a favor and leave." And with that I gave him a rather forceful shove threw the door making sure he lands on ass. I keep the door open standing there waiting for him to do something. He got up and half yelled "You're gonna regret that."

"Oh yeah and you're going to do what? Rant like a little bitch." I said while getting in his face. I saw him backing up as I approached. "NOW DO US ALL A FAVOR AND LEAVE LIKE I SAID!" I yelled right in his face. He threw a wild haymaker and I easily ducted under it. When his punch was over my head, I brought my hands to his back and pulled him down while bringing my knee up. His stomach connected with my knee and I could feel the air leave his lungs. I got right next to his ear and said "You may be something on that field. But here you're nothing." After I said that to him I shoved down the sidewalk and watched as he slowly walk away holding his stomach.

I walked back into the shop and I saw everybody was staring at me. Emile throws me my glasses and I put them back on while I walk over to Emily. "Hey you ok?" I asked her as I kneeled next to her. "Yeah i'm fine. You didn't have to do that." She said while she moved hair from her eye. "It's no big deal. And between you and me. I wanted a reason to hit that douche." I said in a whisper. She giggled and thanked me again and I walked back over to the conversation I was having earlier.

"Ok where were we at?" I asked as I approached the 4 girls. "How did you not budge?" Sarah asked me. "I workout." I answered her trying to move past the topic. "I know I could tell by looking at you. But I mean how did you not move?" Sarah asked again. "I don't know, I just did." I said a little irritated. She sensed I was irritated so she dropped it. "I'll ask again. Where were on the conversation earlier?" I asked again, and hopefully I got the right answer. "We were at you not look at us like a piece of meat." Kelly said. ' _Thank you._ ' I thought. "Right, like I said before. I just do that to be nice." I said while I collected the trash from there table.

The girls were quiet as I put there trash up. Abby looks to be thinking, and i'm going to be honest with you guys, few things scare me in life, and one of those few things is Veri. But another one of those things is a girl being quiet and thinking. I'm not talking about thinking about the answer, i'm talking about when you tell a girl about something serious. That only go to ways, way 1. She gives you incredible advice about what to do and how to do it. Way 2. It goes the exact opposite as way 1, they figure out what the problem is and the mind fuck you till they get what they need.

Abby looks at me and she a look in her eyes. "You're in love with another girl." She said with a smile on her face. They all look at me and I could see the question there about to say. "What's her name? What does she look like? How old is she? Did you leave her? Did she leave you? Was it mutual? Why did you two split? When did you two split? Did you cheat on her? Did she cheat on you? Was the sex good? Was the sex not good?" Those were all the questions they asked me. "Ok first off, slow downs with the questions. And second, I will only answer 4 questions so ask wisely." I said to them. The reason why I said I will answer questions is because they wouldn't stop asking if I didn't. "Kelly you get to go first." I said to her as she thought of the question.

"What's her name?" Ok she asked a easy one. "Her name is Cassie." I said while taking a seat at the table. "Janice your turn." I said while I looked at her. "Why did you two split?" Out of all the questions she asked that one. "We didn't officially break up. Because I just got up and left, without saying goodbye." I didn't tell them the whole truth. "Sarah." I said in a low voice as that last question struck something. "What does she look like?" Ok seriously. "She's... beautiful, she has blonde hair and amber eyes. That's all i'm going to say." I said cutting the answer short. "Abby." I said looking to my right. "Was the sex good." She asked a little to excited. I let out a little laugh. "Sex with her was many words, and one of them is amazing. Now that was 4 questions and I need to go back to my job and you guys need to get to school." I said while gesturing to the clock on the wall which read 8:20. "Oh shit." I hear Janice say under her breath. They all pick up their drinks and leave except Abby. She walk up to me and got right in my ear and whispered "If you ever get over her, just call me." She said while she slid her hand down into my back pocket and put her number in there. "And i'm not looking for anything either." And she gave my ass a little squeeze and left.

I just stand there staring at the door wondering what just happened. I shake my head and walk around the shop picking up trash. Since school was about to start everybody but me and Emile left the shop. It was easy to clean up in there since the only thing that was left was empty coffee cups and napkins. "Hey Jack we still on for madden at my place tonight?" Emile asked. Every friday I go over to his place and we play madden the whole night and I crash at his place. And saturday we he comes over to my place and we fifa all night. "Of course, same thing for tomorrow?" I asked as I swept "Of course."

I walk over to the door and flip the sign to closed. Our hours are based around school time. We're open 6 to 8:30 in the morning. Then we open from noon to 1:30. Then we open again at 4 and close at 7. Me and Emile are only here from 6 till 5. "Hey David put in your aux would you, i'm getting tired of this soft jazz." I pulled out my phone and went to the back and plugged it in and started playing some stand up comedy because I couldn't decide on what to listen to. "Thanks." I hear him yell. "Welcome." I yell back. I went back to the front and began to clean again.

A few hours pass and I feel my stomach rumble. "Hey dude you hungry?" I asked Emile as we were doing nothing. Just waiting for it to be noon do we can open. "Yeah, you want to order some chinese?" I said while taking his feet off a table. "Sure that sounds fine." I said while I walked to the phone. Before I could reach it I hear the door open. "Sorry we're not open right, come back in 30 minutes." I say over without turning to face the person. "I don't care and I don't think these guys care either." Jason said as I heard him crack his knuckles. Emile stand's up and gets beside me. I see Jason is accompanied by to very large men as I would guess there part of the team too. "What do you and your friends want Jason?" I said in a flat voice.

"You said I was nothing here. I plan to change that." He said while his friends came over to us. "By doing what forcing us into submission?" I said not intimidated. " I won't but they will. Guys make sure to make it hurt." Jason said as he left. "Pussy!" I yelled at him. The two men came over to us and the one closest to me swung but I ducked. I tried to take him down but when my arms were around his waist (which they couldn't wrap around) I felt him use one hand to grab the back of my shirt and lift me up off the ground and make me eye level with him. Before I could do anything he brought up his other hand and wrapped it around my throat. He let go of my back and let me hang by my throat all while choking me. He walk over to the counter and slammed me on the counter knocking the wind out of me . He let go of my throat and rolled off the counter coughing.

I look to my left and I see Emile fly over the counter while screaming. It would have been if we weren't fighting. I use the counter to help myself up and when I get my arms and head over the counter and I feel him grab the back of my hair and lifts me up to my feet. Next to me was the pastry case. He slams my head into the case and I hear the case crack from it. I fall to the ground on my back and groan and roll to my stomach trying to get up. "Holy fuck you're strong." I groan out. I stand up and face him. I see Emile punch his guy but it did as well as a fly flying into a spider web and struggling, it's just not going to work.

I get into a fighting stance and get ready to be hit again. He swings with his left hand but I catch his arm and I do a spinning jump kick where my left heel connects with with his head. He stumbles back and and he turns his back to me. He is facing the counter so I get behind him and I try slam his head into the counter, it doesn't work. Right before I slammed his head he put his hands in the counter and pushes back against me. I put both my hands on the back of his head and try slam his head but he is able to raise his head and elbow me in the face. I feel my bottom bust as I stumble. He kicks me in the stomach and it slams my back against the wall. I look up and I see and fist coming my way so I duck and I hear his connect with the wall making a crunch sound. He pulls his hand back and I took the opportunity to slam his head into the wall, the wall was brick.

He falls to the ground and I put my hands on my knees. He was a lot tougher to take down than I thought. I look back up and I see Emile is in the other one's back choking him out while the man runs around knocking tables and chairs over. "David a little help!" He yelled at me. I run over to the fire place and grab one of the fire poker. I get in front of the man and hit him the stomach with the poker. I get about 3 hits and I feel hands wrap around my waist. Next thing I know i'm in the air and I land in a pile of chairs and tables. I open my eyes and I see the guy I was fighting, is up and he looks pissed. He has a little blood going down his head from where I slammed his head into the wall. He stands over me and puts his hands on my throat and starts to choke me. I start looking around for anything to use on him but other than chairs there's not much. I see his legs are spread so I kick my right leg up and hit him in the groin. He let's go of my throat and grabs his groin. I hit him in the head a few head a few times and that makes him fall to the ground next to me. He falls head first.

I quickly wrap my arms around his throat and I start to choke him out. He begins to kick and struggle but I tighten my grip around his throat and hold firm. He struggles for another 20 or so seconds before he stops and goes limp. To make sure he is not dead I check his pulse and I feel there is one. I let out a sigh of relief and roll to my back. I get up and I see the other guy is on Emile choking him out. I tiredly jog over to poker I dropped when I went flying into the air. I swing the poker right across the back of his head and he falls to the side not moving. I drop the poker and put my hands on my knees, "Can you check if he's still alive?" I asked Emile. He reaches over and feels his pulse and after a few seconds of waiting he gives me the thumbs up.

I hold out my hand and I help him up, "Hey man you ok?" He asked me. "I'm fine. Can't say for these guys though." I said while gesturing to the 2 very large men. "Hey you call 911 and i'll get us some ice ok." I said to Emile after taking a moment to catch our breath. He pulls out his phone and I go in the back to pull out some ice. I see I have my phone still hooked up to the aux so I take it off and put it in my pocket. I walk back to the front and pick up a table and two chairs. I sit down at one of the chairs and Emile joins me after he gets off the phone. He see he is sporting a shiner and a busted lip too. I hand him an ice pack and I put mine on the side of my face where my guy elbowed me.

"Thanks." He grumbles out as he lays his head down while I close my eyes and lean my head back. I hear the door open and I look to see who it is and I see it's Kelly and a lot of her friends, oh joy. "What happened in here?" She said as she looked around the shop, then she saw us. "What happened to you two?" She asked me us as she ran over to check on us. "You see those two." Emile said while he pointed to the men, she nods her head. "You can thank them." He said as he put his head back down. I look behind Kelly and I see a girl look at the pastry case with a new big crack in it. "What happened to the case?" She said out loud. "That would be from my head." I said to her. And speaking of my head. I reached over and touched the side of my head and I felt my hair was dry, so no blood. I let out a sigh of relief and I heard sirens getting louder. I look out the front window and I see 2 police cars pull up and 2 ambulances. They all rush in the shop and the paramedics come over to me and Emile while the other 2 check out the 2 guys.

The police come in here and do their usual work like ask questions about what happened and so and so forth. "Are you sure it was him?" The officer ask us. "Yes we're sure it was him. And we have Camera's that can prove it." I said while pointing to the camera that looking at the entrance. "Ok, we just have to make sure it was him." He said as he closed his notebook. "Hey can I ask you something?" I asked the officer. He nodded his head. "Can we be there when you take him in?" I asked. He said yes and me and Emile got our coats on and left with the officer. We get into his car and me and Emile start making small talk with the officer, turns out he is a really cool guy.

We get to the university and I look at my watch. I see it's 12:45 so he's probably at lunch. We go to the office and the officer ask for his schedule etc, etc. We get to the cafeteria and we see he's surrounded by his football buddies. Oh this gets sweeter and sweeter by the moment. The officer goes up to him and arrest him right in the middle of everything. As the officer is reading him his rights, he is screaming and making a scene, making it worse. Me and Emile have big grins on our faces as we see this happen.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket so I pick it up. I unlock my phone and I see my background is a picture of my dog baxter when I just found him when he was a little thing. He is a full black German Shepherd and I had I him for about 6 months so he's still growing. But i'm getting off topic here. When I unlock my phone I see it's a message. I open the message and it's from my bank and it reads _'a transaction of $2,000,000 dollars has been transferred to your account.'_ I get another message and it's from my employer. It reads ' _Good job agent Soap. I have made the transfer of $2,000,000 dollars to your account. But as a reward for redecorating his office I am transferring another $3,000,000 to your account. Have a nice day agent soap.'_ After I read the message I see I get another bank transaction of $3,000,000 dollars. My smile gets bigger and this day gets better and better.

...

...

...

 **(A/N) Hey guy just thought I would give you a full chapter about what his life is like later on in the story. And I will be working on my Arrow chapter next so look for that if you're interested in that. Anyways as always I will see you next time, this is z0mbi3 signing off.**


	14. Family

**(A/N) Hey guys z0mbi3 here bringing you another chapter of Mortal. So last time I brought you a chapter I didn't follow up on chapter 12 and the reason why is that I wanted to get that out because I felt like that would be important to give you guys a little bit more background. I really don't how you guys took it but if you liked then i'm happy, if not then i'm sorry. Anyways in other news I realised my Arrow fanfic, so chapter one is out. So without further or do, onto the story.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Family**

' _Oh what a wonderful dream I had._ ' I thought to myself as I opened my eyes. I felt something shift on my side and I look down, and when I do I am greeted by a naked Cassie. ' _It wasn't a dream, perfect._ ' I lean down and I kiss the top of her head. I look at the clock on Cassie's stand and I see it's 5:30 a.m, I have an idea. ' _The coffee hops are probably open so_ ' before I could finish my stomach grumbles and I feel Cassie stir next to me and i'm hoping she doesn't wake up.

She doesn't wake thank god, now the real challenge is leaving and getting breakfast for us without waking her up. All I need to do is slowly sit up and remove her arm from around me without disturbing her, easy said than done. I very slowly remove her arm from torso and sit up. Uh maybe was as easy I thought it be, goldstar for me. I get up and I walk over to my clothes as quietly as I can. I slowly put on my clothes and when I am finished I realise I can go into public looking like this, I probably need to make a quick pitstop at my quarters for a shower and clean clothes. I take one last look at the sleeping beauty and I realise I can't just her. So I grab a pen and some paper and write a note down on it for her. I put on the pillow and leave quietly, not before grabbing my sling tho.

When I get outside I put the sling on and make my way to my quarters. When I get there I see Jacqui waiting in front of my door. "Hey Jacqui. What are you doing here?" I asked as I unlocked the door and letting her in. " "I'm looking for Cassie. Have you seen her?" She said while she stepped in my quarters. "Yeah she still sleeping." I closed the door and turned towards her. "How do you know that?" She gave me a questioning look, well fuck. "Uhh... shit... umm... want the truth?" I asked as I stood there frozen. She smiled "Would you be so kind." That smile is more terrifying than the fucking Veri. "I stayed in her quarters with her, as I am dure you did the same with Takeda." I said turning it on her. Her eyes went wide "I'll take my leave." and she left rather quickly. I just chuckle and put up my weapons up and strip so I can take a shower.

After I shower I put on some jeans and a Deathstroke T-shirt. What he's my second favorite DC character sue me, my first is Green Arrow. After i'm done getting dressed I decide to leave the sling off while I get the food because I can't drive with one arm, I also decided to go without a weapon. On my out I grabbed my keys, my motocross helmet. The pattern on the is custom made. The front of it is how scratches that make look like a skull and the parts that aren't scratched out or matte black. I also grab my Batman motorcycle jack, it's real look it up (and i'm talking about the one with the red bat on it). Ok you caught me, i'm a DC nerd.

I walk out to the parking lot to my bike. My bike is a ninja white and black Kawasaki that I built myself in my free time between training sessions. It has a red ring on the inside of the tires, the back of the bike 8 or so inches from the wheel. Let me tell you thing can haul ass. I get on my bike and I start it up. "I missed you." I said as I put on my helmet. I pull out of the parking lot and I rip down the road towards the city. The road to the city is a few miles and it would take regular person about 10 minutes to get to the city, it took me about 4. When I get close to the city I ease up on the gas and start braking a little to slow down. When I move into the city I see it's busy as always is, but luckily for me the coffee shop is at the edge of the city, all I have to do is take a right and drive for a few miles.

Since i'm in the city I have to obey the laws or get a ticket and I don't want a ticket. The people who are out right now are the usuals, the homeless looking for food, or the people who have to be work. I arrive at the coffee shop, it's just a little thing. It's one of those places that have really good food and hospitality, but is not very well known. I walk in and the warm smell of coffee and bacon hit my nose, even through my helmet. I take off my helmet and the smell is even better. I'm don't drink coffee but I do like the smell of it in the morning. I walk up to the counter and a woman no older than 17 come up. "Hi welcome to Donna's Cafe how may I help you?" She asked me. "I will have one large coffee with extra vanilla cream and extra foam on top, and I will have a large hot chocolate. Also 4 sausage rolls and 2 glazed donuts. I think that will be all." She nods and she leaves to get my order. I know what kind of coffee Cassie drinks because I see her make it at the base all the time, and like I said before I don't drink coffee.

I turn around and lean on the counter and I see a t.v. in the corner and it's playing the news and they're talking about Shinnok's defeat. " _The defeat of Shinnok proves once again that Earthrealm is not as weak as other realms believe we are. Wait I am getting reports that we have pictures of the team who took down Shinnok._ " The next thing that shows up is us getting off the aircraft at the base yesterday while being led to the medical area. ' _How the hell did they get a picture of us in there?_ ' I think to myself. "Here's your order sir." The teenager says while holding out the food and drinks. She see's that i'm looking at the t.v. and she looks at it. "That's you isn't?" She said with her smile getting bigger and bigger. I just nod and take my order "How much?" I ask her. "It's on the house considering you saved the house. I just laugh and say thanks and leave.

I walk to my bike and begin to put stuff away. How are you doing that? you may ask. Well it's really simple, I have a little pouch on the side of my bike that can hold food and drinks and still keep them warm. I put them in the pouch and I sense someone coming up behind me. "Excuse me sir, I was wondering if you have any food?" A frail voice ask me, I turn around and I see it's a girl about the same age as the one in the shop. She looks frail and weak like she hasn't eaten in weeks. She is covered in grime and god knows what else. Her clothes are ripped and shredded. "Where are your parents?" I asked in a soft voice while.

She looks away "I don't know." She answered quietly. "How long have you been out here?" I asked. She sniffles and struggs. "Follow me." I say and I walk into the shop. I notice she stops at the door and looks at me. "I can't go in there." I was a bit puzzled at that. "Why not?" I asked. "Look at me, i'm filthy and my shirt is ripped." She said. "Easy fix" I pull off my jacket and I put it on her then walker in. We walk into the shop and the lady at the counter looks up at me confused but goes back to normal. "Hi did I get your order wrong." She said while getting ready.

"Actually i'm here for something else." I pull out my wallet and tell the girl "Pick out anything you want and I will pay for it." She seems a bit hesitant but I just nod and she goes up to the counter and picks out what she wants. I go sit down at a nearby table and wait for her to be done. When she is done I go up to the counter and I pay for it by putting done a hundred. She gives me my change back and she goes to grab the food for the girl. I go back to the table and I see she is waiting for me. I sit down at the table and I see she is eyeing the food in the display case. "Your food will be here in a second." I say with a bit of a chuckle. "I know i'm just hungry." She said while turning her attention on me. "Thank you." She said in a quiet voice. "Oh no problem." I say as the food comes and damn she got a lot.

She instantly start to devour it. "Slow down there it's not like it's going anywhere." I said. She just muffles something continues eating and I noticed my jacket was huge on her. After she stuffed everything down in a world record time I got an idea. "How would you like a place stay and have 3 warm meals a day?" I asked her. She perked up when she heard warm meals. "How do I get that?" She asked very eagerly. "I'm part of the military and the base i'm stationed at is also a recruiting one but lately no one's really showed up to be recruited." She almost jumps out of her chair in excitement "Where do I sign up?" I just chuckle at her excitement and tell her to follow me agian.

I wave by to the lady at the counter and we head to my bike. "Get on." I tell her as I hand her the helmet. "Are you sure?" She asked in a weary voice. "Yes i'm sure. Now get on." I help her on and we take off towards the base and the hole time she is clutching me for dear life. When I pull into the parking lot and turn off the bike I still feel her clutching me, "Where here." I say as I try to step off the bike but I can't because she won't move. "You can let go now." I was trying to pry her off and I finally got her off. "Oh sorry. Just don't ever take me on a ride on that thing again." She said in a shaky voice. I just chuckle and shake my head. I grab the food from the pouch and tell her to follow me.

"How old are you?" I was trying to get to know her better. "I don't know what day is it?" I looked down at my watch. "November 23 and it is 6:23." I say as I wave the guard to let us in. The gate opens and we walk in. "I'm 18 then." She said as she walked next to me. "Cool." Is all I say as we walk into the recruiting container. "Lt. Peterson I have a recruit for you." I say in a sing-song voice. She turns around and her eyes almost bulge out of her head. "Who is she?" I tell... I just realized I don't know her name. I look to her "What's your name?" I asked her. "Samantha." I turn back to Peterson "This is Samantha." I say in a cheery voice.

"Lt can I talk to you in private." I say to Peterson. She nods and we walk outside of the container. "Ok before you say anything, she found me before I left a cafe and bought her food and said she could have a warm place to sleep and 3 hot meals a day." I was expecting a condescending tone but I got a shocked one instead "Why didn't you tell me that first. You know I do have a soft spot for the helpless." She then ran into the container and from what I could hear she was comforting Samantha. They walk out of the container and I her Peterson say to her "We can worry about the paperwork later. Right now you need a shower, clean clothes, a warm place to sleep." Samantha hands me back my jacket and helmet as she leaves the container. She mouths 'Thank you' and Peterson drags her off.

I smile to myself and I realise I forgot about Cassie. My eyes go wide and I hope she's not up. I run as fast as I can to her quarters but I stop before I open her door for 2 reasons. Reason 1. I make sure that no one is around, reason 2. I make sure the food is still hot, which it is. After I do my checklist I walk in. I don't see her anywhere so that's good. I set the food down on her coffee table that she has in her living room like area and I go back into her room to wake her up. I crumple and throw away the note I left on a pillow and I gently shake Cassie awake.

"Hey Cassie wake up." She just slapped my hand away and turns away from me. I try a different tactic "I brought breakfast." She shoots up. "You said breakfast." I laugh and and grab her by the hand and lead her to the living room. I still can't believe it, her quarters are large enough for her to have a living room and a kitchen that she never uses, she basically has a small house. Mine is about the size of a college dorm, but I do have a decent sized bathroom so I can't complain.

"Jack i'm still naked." She tried to pull away so she could go to her closet. "Cassie." I said and stopped and looked at her. "I have seen you naked, remember." I said as I poked her nose. "I know but-" I cut her off, "But what?" I said while smiling at her. I see her smile "I don't want you jumping on me while i'm eating my food that's all." I scoff at what she said. Then I fain being hurt "Cassie I thought you knew me better than out." I said while holding my chest.

"I do, I just now men even better." I sat there surprised at what she said. I narrow my eyes "Well played, well played indeed." I said as I let go of her hand. "Now go get dressed, i'll be waiting." She walked back into her room and I just smiled and my eyes went down her back. No eyes, no.

I walk into the living room and sit on the couch get the food out. I pull the last donut out and I hear her come out. I look at her and I see her hair is down and she is wearing a black t-shirt that says pink in white across it. while on her lower half she is just wearing panties. She takes her seat next to me and takes a sip of her coffee and her eyes go wide, "How did you know what I like?" She asked me as she put it down and picked up a sausage roll. "I see you make it all the time, and when you see it enough times it becomes memory."

I bite into my donut and relish how good it taste compared to the food they serve us here. "Was it much trouble to get the food?" She asked between bites. I shake my head then I remember Samantha "A few things did happen though. The world now knows that are team stopped Shinnock, and I helped out a homeless girl." I took sip of my drink and I was surprised it was still quiet hot. "How did they found out it was us that stopped Shinnok? And How did you help this girl?" She asked as she finished her roll. "They somehow got a picture of all of us and I helped her by giving her a ride here and getting her recruited so she could have a warm place to sleep and warm food in her belly." That got an aw from Cassie. "That was sweet of you." She said as she took another sip of her coffee.

"Wait how did you get this food and give the girl a ride her?" She must not know about my bike. "I have a bike or motorcycle as you might call it." I said as I realised my accent slipped out. Ok before I explain, I can from an area that has a prominent accent. Not like british accent but like country accent. "What was that?" She stopped taking a sip and looked at me. Ah fuck it, i'm cornered might as well tell the truth. "That would be my accent." I said while trying not even hide it. "I thought you didn't have an accent?" She looked at me puzzled. "I'm from Oklahoma. And when I left 2 years ago it just faded away, and every now and again it slips. So yeah." I said while rubbing the back of my head.

"Uh, I could never tell." And she took another sip of her coffee and let it be. "Well ok then." We move on from the topic and eat in silence.

When were done eating she turns on her t.v. to the news. "Why we watching the new?" I said while looking at the t.v. "How many other times am I going to see myself on t.v." She said in a cocky voice. I guess she got that from Johnny. "Oh forgot to mention, Jacqui was looking for you earlier." I said as I picked up the trash and threw it away. "Really. What about?" She turned to look at me from the couch. "Don't know. I said you were still asleep in your quarters, and she asked me how I knew and I said I stayed the night." Cassie stops me from continuing. "Wait you told her you stayed the night." She sounded a little irritated. "Wait you didn't let me finish. Before she could say anything I said the same thing about her and Takeda and she left quicker than a mouse seeing a person."

"Well at least we know she did the samething with Takeda." And Cassie turned her attention back the t.v. I look at the time and I see it 7:15. "Hey Cassie yesterday you said you were going to Hollywood to stay at your dad's place for your vacation. I was wondering when you were leaving?" I asked as I sat down next to her. "Oh I forgot about that, what time is it?"

"7:15 why?" She didn't answer me. She got up and went to her bathroom. I hear the shower turn on and I wait a minute to follow her in there. "Cassie why do you want to know what time it is?" I walk in on her as she is stepping into the shower. "I need to get ready to see him, that's why." She looks at me and ask "Want to join?" I look at her naked body and I debate, go see Dylan or take another shower this time with a naked woman, oh the choices.

My big head wins over my little one. "Sorry Cass, as much as I would love to, believe me. I need to go see Dylan, to see if he woke up over the night." She just smiles at me. "That's two- for- two on sweetness." She said. I say bye and I grab my helmet and jacket and leave. When I get outside I notice the air has a bit of a nip to it so I put on my jacket and head to the medical tent.

When I get there I see there are nurses and doctors around Dylan's bed. That can mean he's awake or something happened and either way I don't want to rush over there. I see a nurse walk away from him and walk with a clipboard in her hands, lucky for me she walks past me. "Nurse is Dylan ok?" I look over at his bed and nurses and doctors are still over there. "He just wake up. And yes he's fine. Other than being thirsty he's fine. You can go see him if you like." I nod and she walks away. I take a deep breath in and I slowly make my way over.

Even though he was only 10 feet away each step feels like a mile and with each one i'm going over a ways to tell him alive. I get halfway and I stop and I feel my heart beating 1'000 times a minute. I take a few deep breaths in and I try to make my way over but I just can't seem to move my legs. I see a bench next to me and I take a seat on trying to figure out what i'm going to do.

I don't know how long I was sitting there for but I sense a presence next to me. I was expecting to see Cassie but instead I found Sonya standing there. "General Blade." I said as I looked up at her. "What are you doing here sitting on this bench acting like a sorry loser." Did I detect humor in her voice. I look over at Dylan's bed "It's a long story. Anyways can I help you?" I responded while looking at the ground. "I was actually hoping would be able to help me." This time I detected seriousness in her voice. "Anything mam." I said while sitting up straighter.

"I was hoping to find out why you entered my daughters quarters and didn't leave till earlier this morning?" Shit. "And I was told that you kissed her before entering her quarters, is this correct?" Oh well fuck me then. "Yeah I got nothin." I reply to her. Wait did she say her daughter than Sergeant Cage. Hey she's improving. Anyways, I thought that Dylan was my only worry, but know I got to worry about the parents of my girlfriend.

She takes a seat next to me and takes off her hat. "Listen I don't mind that your with my daughter. In Fact I think it will be good for her to have something else besides her team and her training." She lets out a sigh. "I'm the reason why she is like this you know. I was never around when she was growing up and when I was, I was so much into my job that I could never turn off the emotional cut off that I did to her and Johnny. So for her to feel like I was proud of her, she went into training from a young age. Trying to prove herself to me that she could make me proud. But all that did was make me see her as more and more as a soldier and less of my daughter." She let another sigh and both sat in silence. I was surprised that she opened up to me, usually she is full on general made 24/7 but to see her human is kinda weird.

I turn towards her "General what you did was well.. let me put it this way, it was a lot better than what mine did to me, believe me. And you were right when you said she tried prove herself to you, but to me it shows that she still cares for you enough to try and make you proud. General she loves you with all her heart but the question is do you believe she loves you? I can't fix these this things with you and your daughter only you can. It's probably not what you want to hear but it's the truth." After I say that we both go silent for a moment.

"I know you don't have a very high opinion of me but... thank you." She says with a smile. We both sit in comfortable silence again. "You know what I just noticed." Sonya said. I turn back to her "What?" I asked. "We never gave you a rank." Ok that's weird. "I'm not part of the military. I was trained by Master Kenshi." What was she getting at. "I know but, I don't like calling people by their first names. So pick any rank one want and I will make it happen. And I need a last name and since you don't have one make one up." She had a smile on her face and I could not for the life of me figure out if she was kidding. "Ok if you're serious then. I think over for a minute. I will take LCDR. Ryder." I said thinking she was joking.

She pulls something out of her pocket and makes a few taps on it and puts it away. "You now are Lieutenant Commander Ryder." She says walks away. Wait was she not kidding. I sit there stunned for a moment. "Uhh... well that just happened." I hear someone walk up behind me and I turn around and guess who it is, Cassie. "Hey Jack, I saw my mom walk away. Is everything ok" I didn't know how to answer her question. "I'm not sure but I am pretty sure I bumped up a few ranks above you though." I said while scratching the back of my head. "How did you bump up? Your not even military. And what rank did you get?" I shrug my shoulders "I'm not even sure how it happened, and I think Lieutenant Commander. And my last name is now Ryder." I look at her and she is shocked.

"I leave you alone for for 10 minutes and rank above me and get a last name." I think she got it all down. "Yep that's it." I say hoping I don't get punched in the face. She just throws her hands up in surrender and walks over to Johnny, and it's where Sonya also is. I look a few beds down and I see Dylan's is cleared of doctors and nurses.

I get up and I retry to walk over there. This time i'm doing better, but not by much. I still slowly make my way over to him and when i'm close enough I see him looking at Cassie, Johnny, and Sonya. He's probably trying to figure out where he's seen them before, or he's eyeing Cassie, to which I do not appreciate. I'm a foot away and I feel like i'm going to faint. I take a deep breath and I try to speak but nothing comes out. I try again but the same thing happens.

I take another deep breath and try for the third time. "Dylan." is all I croak out. He looks at me and I see face turn pale. I stand there not saying anything and not knowing what to say. He raises his finger at me "Y... you... you're dead." He says in a shaky voice. I shake my head "No... i'm not." I take a seat in the chair that is next to his bed. "Dylan I know I need to explain somethings but right now is not the time. You have to trust me." He sits up a little "Trust you. You want me to trust you after you have been alive for 2 goddamn years and you want me to trust you. I thought you died 2 years ago and now you show up all of a sudden saying trust you." He was on the verge of yelling and I had to calm him down quick. "Dylan please listen to me. I want to tell you, I do. But right now is not the time to do so." I say trying my best to get him to calm down. "I don't know Jack I think right now is the perfect time to tell me what's going on." His voice was lower so that was good.

"Fine just wait a second." I get up and walk over to the nurse I talked to early. "Excuse me, do you know when Dylan will be able to leave?" She looked down at the clipboard in her hands and told me "Everything looks normal. So I say he's free to go. Oh and his clothes are under the bed in a brown sack." I thank her and walk over to Dylan and pull out his clothes and hand them to him. "Get dressed then follow me, then i'll tell you." I close the curtains that surround his bed and wait.

After a few minutes of waiting he opens the curtains and he steps out in the he was brought here in. I nod for him to follow and we leave the medical tent and head to my quarters. I unlock the door and let him first then I follow him. "Ok you better start explaining fast." He says to me in a pissed off voice. I sit down on the bed and I start to explain everything from me getting shot and somehow ending up in the Mortal Kombat universe to me getting trained from Kenshi to then to stopping Shinnok.

After I was done explaining he was just sitting in the bed next to me silent. "You see Dylan, I don't even know how i'm alive or how we're even here. If I could've contacted you somehow I would have taken it in a heartbeat. I'm sorry I made you think I was dead for 2 years man, I honestly am." We fall back into silence. He stands in front of me and I feel him punch me in the face "That was for making me think you were dead." A second later he was holding his in agony. "Jesus man, last time I punched your face it wasn't that tough. Jeez." I just chuckle and rub my cheek.

"We cool man?" I asked him hoping we would be. "Yeah, after hearing all that. I really can't blame you." That was one thing I could count on Dylan for. He would always see the truth in people. "So how was it meeting your favorite character from the game? And did you meet Erron Black?" He asked me as he look around my room. "It was awesome and yes I did meet Erron Black." I say to him. "Really what's like? I mean Erron black" I chuckle at his excitement. "Well he hates me and he said and I quote from him 'If I ever find that sword wielder fucker that took my hat and rifle I will put sand bomb in him and watch it pour out of his eyes.'" I said in my best Erron Black voice. "Wait you stole his rifle and hat?" I nod "Not just that, I also stole his pistols." I said with a shit eating grin.

"No way." I point to one of my many weapon racks in my room. "Look and see for yourself." He looks at the rack and it has his rifle going across it and his two pistols in their holsters hanging from the bottom of the rack and his hat is at the top of the rack. "You gotta be shitting me." He says out loud. "Awesome isn't it?" But I already know the answer. Dylan nods his in amazement "So fucking cool." He says on awe. I just thought of something.

"Hey Dylan you want to meet Johnny?" I already know what he's going to say. "Hell yeah. Where is he?" I tell him to follow me and we head back to the medical area he was in. I see Johnny is up and joking with some of the nurses, and I don't see Cassie and Sonya around so it should be less awkward. We go up to him and when he sees me he tells the nurses to leave and he gives me his full attention. "Hey Jack or should I say Lieutenant Commander Ryder." I see Dylan look at me. "It just happened, I swear." I say to Dylan. He just was his hand signalling me to drop it.

"Hey Johnny how are you doing?" He just shrugs. "Since I was almost eaten alive by maggots and me and Sonya are working things out. Pretty good if I do say so myself." He put his hands behind his head and leans back on the bead. "Who's your friend here Jack?" He asked looking at Dylan. "This is Dylan, I told him you're here. He's a really big fan of your movies , and his favorite one 'Ninja Mine'. He was just wondering if he could get an autograph and and maybe talk for a minute, you know just person to person." I said hoping he wouldn't ask Dylan what his favorite part of the movie was. "Sure, just don't try to drug me. I'm already on enough as of right know." I just let out a chuckle and take a seat and wait for the other two to be done talking.

Johnny and Dylan have been talking for nearly an hour sense someone standing next to me. I look over and I see it's Cassie. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she saw Dylan. "Dylan is a big fan of Johnny ad he wanted to meet him so here we are." I gestured to the 2 men talking. "You and Dylan all good now?" She asked me. "I think so but, I don't think it will be the same ever again." I feel her left hand softly rub my shoulder through my jacket. "So what are doing here?" I asked looking back at the two. "I was looking for you. I'm leaving for Hollywood in a few minutes." Fuck I forgot about that. "Guess Johnny gave you the greenlight the." She nods her head. "Hey Cassie I was thinking you don't have to spend your whole time in Hollywood alone." She seems confused at that. "What do you mean?" I just let out a little laugh. "I mean, after I somehow get Dylan back home. I could drive over there. You know just be me and you for however long we have left in our vacation." I said with a smile.

A smile appears on her face too. "I'll see you when get there. Just text me when your in Hollywood and I can give you directions from there." And with that she walks away. I smile and shake my head, I turn my attention back to Dylan and Johnny. I see Johnny is signing something and they shake hands, they must be done. I stand up and walk over to Dylan. "Looks like you guys are just about done." I said as I approached. The two say their goodbye's and we leave to let Johnny to get some rest.

"He was actually a really cool guy." Dylan said as we stepped outside. "He really is." I say as I lead him to a container. "Jack what are we doing here?" I pick up a portal key to the Sky Temple. "What's that?" He asked me. "It's a portal key to the Sky Temple." I said while we walked outside. "Why do we need that?" He asked. "Because Dylan I need to get you home." I said as I opened a portal.

"Wait get me home?" I nod. "How are you going to get me home?" That stumped me. But I had to think fast. "We'll talk to Raiden, see what he can do." I said as I walk through the portal. I saw that we come through at the stairs, so all we had to do is walk up them. I waited a minute for Dylan to come through the portal. When he comes out I see he is feeling a bit antsy. "You ok man?" I asked. "Ya just... that was a weird feeling." He says and gives a little shudder to add effect. I smile and nod for him to follow me up the stairs.

On the way up we start to conversate. "So Jack what's Cassie's team like, and is Cassie as hot as she is in the game?" As soon as I hear that last question a smile forms on my face. "Well since i'm part of the team I really couldn't tell you. But I can tell Cassie is beautiful." I didn't realise my smile got bigger when I talked about Cassie. Dylan seem to notice it too "Jack why are you wearing a shit eating grin?" I brought up my hand to feel my mouth and I felt I was wearing one. "I don't know." I say trying to put the smile.

I see something click in his mind "You like Cassie don't you?" Now it was his turn to wear the grin. "What are you talking about." I felt my face heat up. "Haaa. You do" He said while laughing. Since he was a few steps lower than me, I teleported down to him and stood in his face. All laughter stops when stand in front of him "How did you do that?" I saw confusion in his eyes. I smile "It's one of my powers. Watch." I teleport about 20 steps up the stairs. "That's so cool!" He yelled at me. I teleported down back to where I was standing. "It's takes a hell of a lot of energy though, damn I really need to work on that." After my display we get back to walking.

After few minutes of silence I break it "So Dylan how was your life when I was gone?" I asked as I saw the top of the stairs. He didn't answer my question right away. "It was hard at first. When I saw all that blood start to rush out of your chest, I didn't know what to do. And when helped finally arrived you were long gone. At your funeral nearly the whole school showed up." He silent and I decided to say something. "I know, I had a dream about it. And again i'm sorry about what I did." He didn't answer me he just continued with the story.

"For six months it was hard for me to do anything, let alone get out of bed. But one day my mom came in a knocked some sense into me. She told me 'Dylan do you think Jack would want you moping around over his death. You still have all these opportunities to take. Make Jack proud by taking them.' What she lit a fire under my ass that I haven't felt in a while. I got up out of that bed and accepted one of the college offer that we had. And for the year and a half every was going good, that was until I was kidnapped and brought here."

"Sounds like I screwed up your life again." I said while chuckling. "Hey man again i'm sorry." He waved it off and said 'No problem.' And we continued walking. "Hey man did you ever find a girl?" I asked as we neared the top. "Yeah when I was a college, I met this girl first week there. Her name is Heather, you like her and I think she would like you." I smile at his happiness "She sounds lovely." I say as we reach the top. I hear love in his voice "She is. So did you meet a girl?" Should I tell him? Why not. "Yeah I did." I said trying not laugh. "Really? Who is she?" A little laugh escapes me "Cassie Cage." The look on his face is priceless.

His was blank and his mouth was wide open. Meanwhile i'm having one of the hardest belly laughs i've had in a long while. After I come down and wipe the tears the formed I look back at Dylan. "Are you joking with me right now?" I shake my head. "I'm not man." I say as I still try to catch my breath. "Really? You're not?"

"No i'm not joking man." I finally catch my breath and he starts asking a thousand questions. "Dylan slow down with the questions, and I will only answer 4 so pick wisely." I tell him. He thinks for a moment and ask them. "When did you two become a thing?" Good question. "Yesterday, after Shinnok." He silent again. "What's she like? You know personality wise." I think for a moment. "She is a sweet person. Cares for her team and her family." Down to 2.

"How tight is her armor?" Ok he just lost his questions. "I'm not going to answer that and you just lot the rest of your questions." I turn away from him and walk to the Jinsei chamber. "Jack I was kidding." I hear him say as he walks behind me. "Well i'm not. now come on we do need to find a way to get you home."

"Why are you already trying to find me a way home?" I sigh and look at him. "Because you have family back in our universe and they may be worried about you. So c'mon."

"Jack you have family there too you know." I anger flared. "I have no family there anymore. You should know that." I turn back around about to walk again but says something. "Jack she changed. She's different Jack. Your mom she's changed." That stops me in my tracks. "How?" I asked in a soft voice. "She's 2 years clean Jack... she misses you."

Could it be, could I have my old mother back. "How do you know?" I need to know. "Because I see, every week. Jack she knows she messed up and bad too."

"How's she doing?" I asked still in a soft voice. "She's good. She has a job and friends that know about her past but still hang around with her. She has a life again Jack, but I think it would be good if she knew you are alive." I take a deep breath in. "Dylan I don't know, ok. Lets just see how things go." I walk to the chamber and the whole time my mind is filled with should I go see her or leave things the way they were.

When we get inside I see Raiden is Jinsei metadating. Well that's weird, in the game he becomes a revenant, must have messed up the canon. "Raiden." I call out. He opens his eyes and see's us and gets out of the Jinsei. I see his almost back at full strength. "I was not expecting to see you here Jack, let alone you bring a friend." I let out a nervous chuckle. "Well we need your help. You see me and my friend here aren't from here. Where we're from is a different universe, where none of this exist." I explained to Raiden.

"I know." He said and that caught me by surprise. "What?" I asked making sure I heard hear him right. "I know you're from a different universe. I'm the one who brought you here. But your friend wasn't my doing" Well this is all new. "Wait how did you bring me hear?" He put his hands behind his back and started to pace. "I sensed you but I knew you were not from this universe, So I asked permission from the Elder gods to bring you here. They agreed and all I had to do was wait for a perfect time to bring you here."

I was stunned. Raiden is the one who brought me here. "So do you know a way to get back?" He nods. "I do." That was all a lot easier than expected, that was really easy and I mean like super easy. "Can you do it now?" He doesn't answer has he just goes outside and we follow behind him. We get to the courtyard and he opens a portal. "If you wish to go home, it is open for you." Raiden said.

"Raiden i'm not the one going there." I look at Dylan. "He is." A look of sadness crosses his face. I tell Raiden to give me a minute. "Hey man what's going on?" I asked. He shakes his head "I just found out you're alive and I know I got to leave." He said in a sad voice. "Dylan believe me I want you to stay here. But you have family that cares for you. I don't think it would be right if I took you away from them." He slowly nods his head and he starts to walk to the portal.

"Just remember what I said Jack, your mom she misses you... Seeya Jack." I stand there and watch as Dylan goes through the portal. ' _I hope life treats him well_ ' I thought to myself. I just got my bestfriend back and not even a hour later I say goodbye to him (again). I see Raiden walk over to me "There is still time for you to go through. I will reopen it when you want to leave." I nod and I slowly start to make my way over to the portal. ' _10 feet i'm sure I want to do this. 5 feet I better do this before I change my mind. 1 foot this is going to suck_ '

I walk through the portal and I see it takes me outside of my old house. The portal shuts behind me but I don't care as I still staring at my old house, good thing my house is facing the woods because the neighbors would have been freaked out by a portal opening and me stepping out of it. I look at my watch and I see it's 8:45 a.m it must have the same time frame we have back in the other world. ' _Dylan must have been dropped at his college_.' I think to myself because I don't see him anywhere.

I see there is a car in the driveway so she must not have left for work or she has the day off. I slowly make my way to the door and when I get to the door I realise it could be locked. When I last lived here I put a key at the top of the door so I could get in, let's hope she didn't it or change the locks. I feel for the key at the top of the door and it turns out it's still there. I pull it down and put it in the lock and turn. I feel the lock turn and I hear a soft click. I turn the knob and push open the door.

When I get inside I see the house is much different than when I was last here. For one: there's not a spot of trash anywhere and I see pictures of me and her when I was little on the walls. I close the door and call out t her, "Mom." I say. But I get nothing in return. I call out again "Mom." This time I hear something in the kitchen. I walk to the kitchen and I see my mom staring at me with a broken coffee mug at her feet. "Hi mom." I say in a low voice. I see how much she has change over the years. There are some noticeable wrinkles in her face and her hair has some grey to it but other than that she looks the same.

She doesn't say anything, she just walks over and hugs me. I was stunned that she did that. I was expecting her to say that i'm not real or scream or something, anything, but this. After a moment of standing there stunned I wrapped my arms around her hug back. I feel hear her crying into my jacket and I just hug her tighter. Did I really get my mom back? I hope so. "Hi mom." I said.

"Where have you been?" she asked into my jacket. I just laugh "If I told you, you would think i'm crazy."

"Me hugging you right now is crazy." I have to agree with her on that. "Point taken. We should sit." I say to her as she lets go of me. I pull out a chair sit at the table that was behind us. "What have you been up to mom?" I asked her hoping and praying what Dylan told me was true. She smiles and rubs the tears away from her eyes, "I should be asking you that Jack."

"You should but I asked first." I said trying to stall off what I have to say for as long as I can. "Ok then where do I start off." She tells me about she has done since I 'died'. She has gone to AA meetings and drug abuse help meetings along with getting a job and making friends. Dylan was telling the truth about her. She also was telling me about how she was know the head mananger at her job and she was doing well for herself. "Sounds like your doing good for yourself ma." I say with guanine happiness in my voice.

"I told you about myslef now you tell me about you have been doing." She was still smiling. I guess she did miss me. I wasn't going to tell her the truth she would think i'm crazy. "Well where do I start off. Well After it happened, I woke up in the hospital. I told the doctors and nurses to tell them I was dead because I couldn't live the same life anymore. After they told them I was dead they put me under a different name and when I made a full recovery, I took all the saved money I had and went to New York and got a job and rented out a motel room for a few weeks. After those few weeks I saved up enough to move in with another guy and we became roommates. After that I joined the military and told them my name was Jack Ryder and after a while I become a Lieutenant Commander. And here we are now." Hopefully she believes the Lieutenant Commander thing because it takes a lot longer to become one than 2 years.

"Sounds like you did good for yourself Jack." She said. "Thanks." I said back. I look at the time and it reads 10:00 a.m. "Have we really been talking for hour and half." I asked out loud. "It appears so." She said with a smile. "I know you left something out of that story Jack." Even after all this time she can still read me. "How so?" I asked her. "You met a girl." She said while she took a sip of her coffee. "How do you know that?" How did she read that. "It's all over your body language, you like your father when we were together. Body language wise." Nice save mom. "So what's her name?" She leaned on the table her elbow propped up.

It's scary how good she is at that but might as well not hide the truth from her. "Her name is Cassie." She smiles even bigger. "That's a lovely name."

"She's a lovely person." I said. "How long have you two been together?" right into the questions I see. "We've known each other for 6 months, we've been together for a day."

"That's sweet. How do you two know each other?" I just laugh. "We know each other because she is my team leader." Her eyes go wide. "So romance in the workplace." I just chuckle at her reaction. "Yeah I guess you can say that." We talk for a little while longer before I have to leave if i'm going to make it to a decent stopping point on my way to Hollywood.

"Mom I hate to cut this short but I need to see a girl." I said hoping she wouldn't be sad that i'm leaving. "Go ahead, i'm not going to stop you from your love." Now it's my turn for my eyes to go wide. "I'm not in love with her... yet." I say the last part under my breath. She just snickers at my reaction "Sure. Now go, I already to enough of your time." That shocked me. "You didn't take enough if my time mom. If anything I spent to little time here." I get up and walk to the kitchen doorway. I realised that I got my mom back. It may have been years but I got her back none of the less.

I turn back to her. "You will see me again and maybe i'll bring Cassie. I don't know when and I don't know where but you will see me again, I can promise you that. I love you mom, it's good to have you back. Just take it easy and be careful for me." I tears falling down her cheeks and I couldn't help it. I walked back over to her and give her another hug "I love you." I whisper. "I love you too Jack." She says into my jacket.

When I finally leave I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I walk to where the portal closed, ' _I'm ready to go Raiden_ ' I think and a few minutes later a portal opens and I walk through and this time instead of the Sky Temple I walk into the Base. ' _I guess Raiden knows where to make these thing exit at.'_ That thought makes me smile at his wiseness.

I walk to my quarters to get ready but not before I put the portal key up. When I get inside I grab a backpack and fill it with clothes, after I grab my hidden blade and put it on. I make sure I have enough clothes for the 2 week journey Hollywood on my bike, I make sure I have enough money for food and gas. I grab my helmet and head out the door. When i'm out of the base I quickly run over to my bike and start her up and I quickly take off down the road ready to see Cassie.

...

...

...

 **(A/N) I think this one takes the cake on being the longest chapter by far and I mean by miles. Ok guys as you know I came out with my Arrow fanfic and I want to tell you that I will be doing a thing where I finish one chapter for one story than do the other chapter for the other story. Meaning if you didn't understand, i'm only doing story chapter at a time. Thank you guys for reading this chapter and I would like to know what you guys think about happened in the chapter. If you loved it or you hated it, just let me know, every review is welcome. Anyways as always I will see you next time this is z0mbi3 signing off.**


	15. Everything Goes To Shit

**(A/N) Hey guys z0mbi3 here bringing you another chapter in Mortal. Sorry I haven't uploaded the past few days. I just got my xbox back a week ago so I have been jammin out on some mass effect 1. And now I want to start a mass effect story so... yay, I think? I am skipping the 3 month vacation that is in the story because the writers block in that chapter was insane. Anyways that's all I have to say so without further or do, onto the story.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Everything Goes To Shit.**

I get into my quarters and I flop down on my bed. I am exhausted after riding for 2 straight weeks on my bike from California to New York. I know I need to take a shower, so I get up.

i'm undressing and getting ready for a shower when I hear someone knocking on my door. ' _Oh come on._ ' I thought. "Come in." I yelled. I grabbed a towel and put it on my shoulder. I had my jeans on so I was completely naked, only from the waist up.

I hear the door open so I turn to see who it is. "Hey dude haven't seen you in a while." Jin said as he closed my door. "Hey Jin, how are you doing?" I gestured for him to sit down. Jin took a seat and spoke. "I'm doing good Jack, thanks for asking." I just nod and go into my closet to grab some clothes. "Your welcome." I closed the closet and turned to him. "So anything new going on in your life?"

Jin was in normal clothes which was a bit weird. The only thing he ever wears is his armor. He was wearing some sweatpants and a muscle shirt, and his hair was free flowing.

"Normally I would have said no, but there actually is something going on in my life." He said as he looked around my quarters. "And that would be?" I go over to my jacket that I threw onto the floor when I walked in. "I got a girlfriend." That caught me by surprise. It seems everybody is getting in a relationship lately, but good for him.

"Really whats her name?" I put that jacket on a hanger and put it up. "Samantha. She just got here a few months ago and we started going out about 2 weeks ago when I came back from my time off." Could it be the same Samantha that I helped a few months ago. "Did she tell you how she got here?" He just shrugged. "She said some guy gave her food and brought her here." Yep same one. "Well tell her Jack says hi."I feel my comicater go off in my pocket. I pull it out and I see it's from Sonya. ' _Meet me and Cassie in the communications tent in hour. Come in full armor and weapons._ ' I put it back into my pocket.

"Whats was that about?" He asked me. "I have to meet Cassie and General Blade in the communications tent in hour." Jin got up from the bed and walked over to the door. "I should probably let you go then. Thanks for talking for a second."

"No problem, seeya." I waved by and he did the same and left. I finish what I was doing and I hop into the shower. I put the on hot and let the hot water relax me. After about 5 minutes I hear the shower door open and I smile. "I hope you don't mind some company?" I heard Cassie ask me. I turn around and look at her "Not at all. In Fact I was wondering when you were coming." I closed the little distant between us and my lips met her.

 **60 minutes later**

Me and Cassie walk into the communications tent, fully dressed in our armor. Cassie has hers and I have mine. But they aren't Erron Blacks, I see those as more of a collectors thing than actual pistols. Instead I have a desert eagle that man watching the armory gracely gave to me about 5 minutes ago when I was looking for a different pistol. It is now strapped to my right thigh. "Don't you think that's a little too much pistol?" Casie asked me.

I just scoffed at her question. "Cassie there's no such thing as too much pistol." She was about to speak again but Sonya spoke first. "Good you both made it." She walked over to us. "Mom is there something you needed us for?" Their relationship must be getting better if Cassie called Sonya mom in public. "Yes I am short a few people on security detail for the parade that is happening today." Wait does she want us to work as security detail for a parade that is going on. "You want us to work security detail don't you mom." Cassie asked.

"That would be correct Cassie." Uhh wasn't expecting that when I got here. "What are we working?" I asked. Sonya pulled out a tablet and walked over to a clear board. She tapped the tablet a few times and a image came up on the board. It was a overview of the parade route. "Cassie you will be with a ground team travelling with the parade as they move. Jack you will be with a sniper posted here." She pointed to a building that's stood about 2 stories. "You will be with a sniper constantly surveying the parade for anything unusual. That whole parade should only last about 2 hours. If you have any questions I suggest saying them now.

"Why is Cassie on the ground while i'm with a sniper?" I asked Sonya. "Because you have a sword strapped to your back and Cassie doesn't" Good point. Cassie doesn't have to saying anything so Sonya goes on. "There is a bird waiting for you two at the helipad, dismissed." And with that Sonya left. "So back to the conversation. There is such thing as too much pistol and the desert eagle is a prime example." Oh really it's a prime example. I just chuckle and keep on walking to the helipad. "So you're not going to say anything else about it, I guess that means I win." I just smile and shake my head as she says that. "You can take it how ever you want but everybody is entitled to their own opinion." I said as I walked into the aircraft.

I turned around and held out my hand for her. "Such a gentleman." She said as she took my hand came aboard. We took our seats next to each other and we felt the aircraft lift off and head to are destination. The ride was spent in silence as me and Cassie just enjoyed each others company. The whole ride was rather short because the parade was just a few miles away but the traffic was hell.

There was a designated landing zone for us on one of the roofs so the pilot set us down on it. Me and Cassie get up and exit the aircraft. A group of men and women come up to Cassie and lead her away before we could even say by to each other. A man comes up to me and hands me a piece up paper with a address on it. "You are going to be stationed there Sir." The man said to me. I had completely forgot about my rank. The man walked away and I was left up there by myself. Luckily for me I know where the building is so I start to make my way down and to the building.

I'm halfway there and I hear a high pitched laugh coming from behind me. I turn around and I see a little girl no older than 7 running straight towards me. She gets close to me and she stops and looks at me quickly before going around and hiding behind my legs. I turn around and I kneel in front of her, "What are you doing?" I asked with a smile. "Shhh i'm hiding from a vile creature." She said in a hushed voice. "Susie come back here you little squirt." Said a female voice, meanwhile I was holding back a laugh. "Would that vile creature be your mother?" She smiles and quickly nods and starts to laugh. I pick her up and turn back to the way she came and I see a mid 20 something woman half jog half walk towards me.

"Would this be your daughter?" I asked the approaching woman. She let out a visible sigh and came over to me and took her daughter. "Thank you so much. Since we were saved all she would do is pretend to be Cassie Cage and run around and fight evil."

"Oh do we have a little Cassie here then." I asked the little girl. For an answer I got a laugh. I had to admit I thought it was cute how she was pretending to be Cassie. "Thank you for holding her still long enough for me to grab her."

"No problem and I know Cassie is doing a patrol her so if you see her I don't think she saying hi to her." I said to the little girl. She thanked me again and we went our separate ways.

I get to the building that I am supposed to be in and I enter it. When I get in I see there are 4 policemen in there. They take one look at me and they nod to the elevator behind them.

I get on the roof just in time to see the parade start. There is a guy up there with a sniper rifle looking over the parade, so my guess would be he the guy i'm supposed to meet. He turned around and looked at me "You must be the guy that's going to be up here with me." I just nod and he went back to looking over the parade. I walk next to him and began to scan the area looking for anything that's not normal. After about 30 minutes of looking everything looks normal. I hear his radio go off but only barely as it was turned down to low.

It was not spoken in english but in russian I understood it. ' _There dealt with, proceed._ ' Remember how I said I was going to learn different languages well I did and one of them is russian. I decide to play it cool and not let him know that I heard that. I stand there pretending that I didn't hear it and continue to look over the crowd.

I can up with a plan. "Hey man I gotta take a leak i'll be back." I walk back over to the door but I don't leave instead I open and close it to make seem I left. I get behind a box that was on the roof and peak over and look at him. After 30 seconds he looks at the door and gets up with the rifle and start to leave. He grabs his walkie talkie and speaks in russian into it " _I'm going to take out the target._ " That was enough proof for me to kill him.

I wait for him to leave and I make my way after him. I get inside and I see he is walking with his rifle up and ready. I pull out Shadow and get right behind him. I whistle and he quickly turns around and when he does I slice the head clean off. His body falls to the floor and I make my way down stairs to worn the policemen. I get into the elevator and I head down to lobby and when I get there I see 2 of the 4 police men are dead. They didn't hear the elevator open so I was sade the moment.

I crouch down to make as little noise as possible. The 2 that are still alive are talking in russian " _Do you think he did his job up there?_ " The other just shrugs. " _Don't know, I will check in._ " He grabbed his walkie talkie and began to speak into it " _Did you take care of him?_ " There was no answer. I would guess they are trying to contact headless upstairs. " _He's not answering should we go along with plans?_ " He asked. The other one just nodded and they went behind a desk and pulled out a bag. If I had to guess it was not a bag full of candy.

"Time to say high." I get up and run at them. One of them looks up and fires his gun at me and at this time I noticed it's silenced. He fires a few shots but the miss and I continue to run at them. The other one takes notice of me and turns to shoot to but I was to close, so when he turns towards me I get out my hidden blade and cut off his hand. He screams in pain and I throw Warrior at the other one. Warrior has a mind of his own so what Warrior does is get close to the other one and he thrust his sword straight through him and he up alice him in half from the stomach up. Blood sprays everywhere and flows out of his like a waterfall.

My guy was on his knees holding his handless arm and screaming in pain. Blood was spraying out and he was losing it quickly. Warrior disappears and I grab the man by the collar. "Tell me what you're doing here?!" I forcefully ask him. He doesn't answer me he just continues to scream in pain. "If you don't tell me what you are doing here I am going to get it from you but it's going to hurt a lot worse!" He continued to scream so I lift him about 10 off the ground with my powers and have Shadow just grazing his stomach.

"Tell me what I want to know now or I will kill you!" He talked this time but didn't give what I want. "Go fuck yourself!" He screamed at me. I slashed Shadow across his stomach and watch his intestines come out of his cut open stomach. "TELL ME!" I know forcefully yelled at him but I don't think he heard me because of his own screams. I watched as blood poured from his stomach but I knew he would live. I moved Shadow up to his and this time I was going to kill him. "Tell me NOW!" He still just screamed so I thrust Shadow through his head. He finally stopped screaming once I did that. I flew got Shadow back in the sheath and let his body fall on the ground.

I needed to warn Cassie about this. "Cassie, Cassie you there?" There was a moment of silence before she answered " _Yeah i'm here, what's going on._ "

"Cassie listen to me, do not trust anybody but me ok! The sniper I was postided with tried to kill me and the police have moles on them! They're planning something and I don't know what it is ok! I'll get back to you when I fi-" I was cut off by a loud explosion from outside. I run outside and I see people are in panc. People trampling other people to get away. I look to where I heard the explosion and I see a building is destroyed and the ground is covered in blood and legs,arms, and full halves of bodies.

" _JACK! JACK! YOU STILL THERE!_ " Cassie yelled on the other line. "I'm still here Cassie. A bomb went off and the people near it" I couldn't finish the sentence. "Cassie where are you!" I asked. " _I'm about half a mile from you._ " She said. " _SHIT!_ " I heard Cassie yell into her mike. "CASSIE!" I yelled. " _My team is fighting off some unidentified targets!_ " I was about to speak again but a stray bullet missed me by a few inches. I took cover behind a trashcan and pulled out my desert eagle. "Cassie i'm under fire, but I need you to listen to me. I need you to stay where you are and help people OK!" There was silence on the other line for a moment. " _Fine but if you die on me I will kill you!_ " I heard gun shots on her line and off in the distance, and I honestly thought it would take more convincing.

I couldn't return fire because people were still running frantically through the streets. But they enemy didn't care, they were gunning down people at there will. I peaked out of cover and I saw dozens of people lying dead on the ground and countless more joining them.

I heard more explosions in the distance and near me. I heard crying to my right and I see the little I saw earlier standing there crying and calling out for her mom. I look back and I the people firing at me, they seem to be distracted by something so it is my chance to get to her. I make a sprint for the little and the enemy seem to take notice of me and starts to fire at me. I could hear the bullets hitting this around me and some of the people around me.

They stop firing at me to reload and I have a chance to get the girl and get to cover. I'm about 10 feet away from her when I hear a loud boom and I feel myslef go sailing across the street. My back something and it knocks the air out of me. I fall to the ground and I try to breath in air but the air burns my lungs and smells of death and blood. The air was know covered in a thick of cloud of smoke that would not pass for a while. I move but I have to fight every step of it, my body aches and feels like it's on fire. I get up on my hands and knees. I hear someone walking next to me. I look over to see who it is but I greeted with a kick to the face.

I roll back and I see that person who did. He is wearing sunglasses and a bandana that covers the lower half of his face. He was dressed in some top gear and his gun matched it. On the side of his neck I could see a tatoo on it, and I instantly recognized it. He belonged to the Red Dragons.

I wheezing in air and every time I took a breath it hurt. "Look at you. So... weak. Hard to believe we outsmarted you." He kneeled down to get closer to me. "You... didn't outsmart me. Because you made a mistake." He just laughed at what I said and stood up and walked over to a large piece of rubble on the ground and walked back over to me. He put his foot on my left leg and turned it on it's side. I was too weak to fight back and even though he had a bandana on I could tell he was smiling.

With both hands he lifted the piece of rubble over his head and threw it down with all of his strength right on the side of my knee. "AHHHHH!" I screamed out when the rubble smashed down on my leg. I knew it broke it and caused more damage to my leg. Even with all my pain I still sat up and held me knee. I felt something on my thigh and I looked at it and I sigh it was my pistol. I quickly pulled it out and pulled the hammer back, "Remember when I said you made a mistake?" I didn't give him time to answer because I pulled the trigger and watched as his snapback and blood cover the wall behind him. He fell backwards and I sat there for a moment before I moved the rubble from my leg.

I looked around making sure no one else was around and that's when I noticed that it was quiet besides the screams in the distance along with explosions and gunfire. And then I noticed Susie laying on the ground not moving. "Shit!" I exclaim as I get up but I fall just fall down. I get into a half crawl and half run over to her body. As I got closer I saw she had a large gash going across her forehead and all over her body. Her shirt is dark red and her blood is pooling around her, her eyes are open. I get over to her but I know it's too late, she's already dead. I can't do anything for her so I just close her eyes.

My breaths are ragged and fast and I can feel pain all over my body. I give into the pain and fall on the ground next to her. I sit up and look around making sure i'm alone.

After I make sure I am I look down at my armor and I see it is covered shrapnel from the explosion. It was useless to me now. I look around for things to cover Susie up so she's not in the open. I see a tarp so I go over and grab and bring it back to cover Susie with it. After I do that I sit there watching her body hoping she would come back but I know she wasn't. I don't know how long I was staring at the tarp before I heard footsteps of someone running behind. I pulled out the pistol and quickly turned around to see who it was.

"Jack!" Cassie yelled as she ran over to me. She gave me a hug but I didn't return it, I was just too tired, weak, and shocked about the whole thing. "Jack your nose." I reached up and felt my bleeding nose. "I'm fine." I said quietly. She was silent for a moment and she looked at the tarp. "Who's under the tarp?" I took a deep breath and answered. "Susie." I said shortly.

"Who's Susie?" I wish she didn't ask that question. "She's a little girl." Cassie was silent after I said that. After a few minutes of silence she speaks up. "We should get out of here Jack." I don't answer I just nod and get up. I forgot about my knee so when I put full pressure on it I screamed at in pain and fell to the ground. "Jack!" Cassie said as she kneeled beside me. "I'm fine, I just forgot about my knee." I said trying to calm her down. "Just help me up and help me walk, ok." She nods and she has a worried look on her face. She helps me up and we began to walk away from Susie's body.

We walk slow to make sure we don't trip on rubble and body parts that litter the ground. I had to close my eyes because everywhere you looked there were dead people and body parts. I open my eyes when I hear voices again. I open them and I see police are keeping the media at bay and there are military people running in and out of the smoke filled streets. There are ambulances everywhere and not very many people around for them to help. Body bags are already littering the streets as is but I know it's going to double if not triple in the next few hours.

We walk over to a helicopter that was landing. The backdoor opens and Takeda, Jacqui, Jin, Johnny, and Sonya all run out of the aircraft. Johnny, Sonya, and Jacqui all go over to Cassie, while Takeda and Jin take over Cassie's job and help me in the helicopter. There was a medical team waiting in there for me in. Take a seat and they run over to me. What happens next i'm not sure. One minute i'm on the helicopter and the next thing I know i'm my quarters on my bed and Cassie, Johnny, Sonya are all in there.

"How did I get here?" I asked them. Cassie walked over to me and held my hand. I tried sitting up but she put a hand on my chest to keep down. Sonya and Johnny walked over next, "Kid can you remember anything about what at the parade?" Johnny asked in a soft voice. I thought back to the whole thing, every little bit that happened. "Yeah... I can." I said quietly. "Can you tell us what happened at your end?" He asked in a soft voice again.

I told them the whole thing about what happened, from the post to the helicopter. They all were silent after I was finished. "Mom, dad can you leave us alone." They nod and leave me and Cassie by ourselves. I look at my clock and it reads 8:30 p.m. I blacked out for 6 hours and i'm still tired. I look down and I see my left leg is in a black cast. "Your lucky, your knee is going to fully recover." I don't answer I just let out a sigh and put my head back on my pillow.

"Hey, you okay?" Cassie asked. I just shrug and look around my room. "How did I get here?" I sat up this. "After you got on the helicopter you just seemed to faze out. You didn't talk to anyone, not even the doctors and nurses. You just seemed to shut the world out. When we got you here you seemed to be a little more alive but not by much. After they checked you knee and put it in a cast they sent you here and I decided to look after you. Shortly after that Mom and Dad came in and you know the rest."

"Thank you." She smiled and gave me a kiss on my forehead when I said that. I gave a smile and laid back down. Cassie goes into my closet and pulls out my Crown The Empire shirt that is a few sizes to big for her. She removes her shirt and I see she is wearing a black lace bra. "Sexy." I say to her. She just rolls her eyes and puts on my shirt that goes down to her thighs. She takes off her jeans and puts it in the same pile as her shirt.

"You know if I didn't know any better I say you like my shirts better than yours." She lets the bun in her hair go and she runs her hands through her ran. "Your shirts are bigger and more comfy." She said as she got on the other side of me. I was a shirt and shorts so I wasn't as comfy has her. "I hope you don't mind sharing a bed for a while?" She said as she got closer. "We just spent 3 months together in the same bed, I think I can manage."

"Well good because I am not moving. your comfy" She said that as she laid her head on my chest. "You should get some sleep after the day you had today." She said. I just give a 'uh huh' and turn my lamp off that was on my nightstand.

Cassie was fast asleep, but I just looked up at my ceiling thinking about today events. No matter how hard I try to think of something else it just came back. Finally I let out a sigh and look down at Cassie. When I looked down at her all of that's I had were gone the instant I saw her sleeping peacefully. I kissed the top of her head and whispered "I love you Cassie."

...

...

...

 **(A/N) I honestly have no idea what to say about this chapter. And I have decided that I am going to be doing a mass effect fanfic, I just don't know when I will, i'll let you guys know when if interested in reading it. That's all I really have to say so as always I will see you next time, this is z0mbi3 signing off.**


	16. Everything Goes To Shit pt2

**(A/N) Heys guys z0mbi3 here bringing you another chapter in Mortal. There are going to be a lot of time lapses in this chapter just a heads up. And not much I have to say after that so we'll just get straight into the story, so without further or do onto to the story.**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Everything goes to shit pt.2**

 **1 month after the New York parade bombing**

 **Cassie's POV**

I left Jack asleep in bed as I went out for my morning jog. I closed the door as quietly as I could trying not wake him up. He hasn't been sleeping well since the attack, every night he fidgets and twitches in his sleep and it's making me worry a little. Every time I asked him about it he just shrugged it saying he was fine but I knew he was lying.

I started my run and few minutes later Jacqui joined me. "Hey Cassie." I said hi back and we made small talk for a few minutes. Everything was going fine until she asked me about Jack. "So how is Jack doing?" She asked between breaths. I didn't know how to answer so I just shrugged. "That good huh?"

"It's not that it's going bad. It's just he barely speaks even to me, rarely eats, and he seems closed off. And he's been having trouble sleeping since the attack happened."

"How so?"

"He's been mumbling and twitching in his sleep, and sometimes he wakes up screaming. But every time I ask him about it he doesn't answer me or he ignores me." She didn't say anything after I said that. She seemed to be thinking about. "Cassie it sounds like he has PTSD." I stopped running after I heard her say that.

"What?" I asked as she stopped running at looked at me. "Cassie i'm stating the obvious here. I mean with the stuff you just told me it sounds pretty obvious. Cassie you can deny it if you want but trust me, it's going to get worse with time."

 _'Can he really have it? I mean now it seems pretty obvious but._ ' "What do you suggest I do then?" I never had to deal with this stuff so i'm a bit inexperienced. "When my father first came back, he had PTSD from being a revenant. He was like that till my mother came up to him and forced him to talk to someone about it."

"Are you suggesting I force Jack to talk to someone?"

"You didn't let me finish. I was going to say maybe I could talk to my father and see if he could talk to Jack." I thought it over for a second but in the end it couldn't hurt. "Alright make the call."

 **Jack's POV**

I shot at of bed ready for a fight. I looked around the room and I saw daylight peeking through my window. Cassie was gone as usual probably on her morning run with Jacqui. I grabbed my crutches that were on the side of my bed and began to walk to my bathroom for a shower.

After my shower I put ion some clean clothes and went outside to sit with the rest of the team for breakfast. I slowly made my way over to the table and sat down with everybody else. The people who weren't at the table were Cassie and Jacqui and that was normal, they would usually join us in about 10 minutes. I didn't grab anything to eat because I wasn't that hungry. Since the attack I really haven't had an appetite for anything. Jin and Takeda said high and I just waved high back at them.

It sat there looking at the table lost in my thoughts. Every second of the day the image of Susie runs through my head, how she laid there on the ground dead and it was my fault. _'I couldn't run to her in time to protect her from the exposition. I should be the one that's dead nor her, she didn't deserve any of this. I should have been the one not her_ ' My hands were in fist and I squeezing them so hard my knuckles turned white. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and unclenched my hands.

I heard a tray be put down across from me so Cassie must be here. I opened my eyes and smiled at her and she smiled back at me. I looked back down at the table getting lost in my own thoughts again. There were other images on my head besides Susie and those are of the Red Dragon tattoo on that guys neck. Sonya has put nearly all her resources to find where the Red Dragons are but so far she has turned up nothing so far. ' _I am going to kill every last one of them._ ' I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt a hand on my mine. I saw Cassie had her hand over mine and she looked worried.

"I'm fine." I said. She still kept her hand over mine and I didn't want her to move it so I grabbed it. She smiled and squeezed my hand and then let go. I sat there for a few more minutes just listening to them. I wish I could talk to them, I wish I could laugh like them, I wish I didn't have anymore nightmares, I wish I could eat more than a few bites a day, I wish me and Cassie could run away from it all and just say fuck the world and all it's problems, I wish, I wish, I wish but nothing is happening!

I took another deep breath and got out of my seat to go back to my room. "Let me come with you Jack." Cassie said behind me. I waited a second and she walked next to me and we began are silent journey to my quarters. She opened my door and held it open for me and I hobbled in. "Thanks." I said I turned around.

She sat down on my the bed and I knew she was going to say something. "Jack I... oh how do I put this.? I think you need to talk to someone." I waited for her say something else but she didn't say anything.

"Ok. What about?" She looked uncomfortable about what she was about to say next. "About you. How you have been acting lately. And it's starting to worry me." Aw it's nice to know she cares. "Cassie i'm fine re-"

"No you aren't Jack! You barely talk, you barely eat more than a few bites a day, and you seemed to have closed yourself off from the rest of the world! Along with that some nights you wake up screaming!" Ok wasn't expecting her to snap but ok. "You need to talk to somebody. What you're doing is not healthy Jack and don't say you're fine because I know you aren't!" I saw tears starting to roll down her cheeks. I didn't what to do or say so like an idiot I just stood there.

"Jack please just talk to somebody. Please." Her voice was barely above a whisper at this point. I hobbled my way over to her sat down beside her and pulled her into me. "Alright i'll do it, only because you said please." I heard a little laugh come from her. "Good I already have some coming to talk to you today whether you agreed or not." I let a little laugh. "I kinda figured you did."

I just sat there holding her and thinking. When we're alone it's like nothing else in the world matters all I really have to focus on is her and my other problems go away. I was holding her more for my benefit than hers. "Hey Cassie." She answered me back with hum. "When did you move into my quarters?" In my closet there were some of her shirts and even in my dresser where I keep my underwear she even has some of hers in there.

"I didn't move in. I'm just staying here for a few days."

"Cassie, it's been a month."

"Are you saying you don't enjoy my company?"

"I didn't say that. I just said it's been more than a few days." She looked up at me and kissed me. "I don't care." She said. "Me neither." I kissed her back this time more deeply and she happily returned it. I began to lean her back on the bed without breaking the kiss.

My hands we're on either side of her to keep myself from falling on her. I broke the kiss and let out a sigh "What's wrong?" I looked down at my leg. "My leg is cockblocking me." She also looked down at my leg. "We can still have fun."

"I know but it won't be as fun." I lent down and kissed her forehead got off her. "How long till the person i'm going to talk to get's her?" She looked at my clock. "You still have a few hours. Are you sure you want to cut the fun short?"

"No, but my leg is and like I said it won't be as fun." I looked down at her jeans. "But that doesn't mean you can't have fun."

"What are you getting at?" I didn't answer her I just unbuttoned her jeans and slid my hands underneath them. "Jack what are y-" I put my middle finger into her hot sex and began to rhythmically move it in and out while my thumb rubbed her clit and she let out a moan. I went down and whispered in her ear in my deepest voice "That is what i'm doing." She let another moan and grabbed me and pulled me into a hasty kiss. When she broke the kiss I chuckled "Someone is horny."

"Just shut and keep doing what you're doing." I laughed and kissed down the side of her neck. I put another finger in her and sped up. She grasped my hair and moaned my name. "Enjoying yourself Cassie?" She let out a growl "Shut up."

"I could stop."

"Stop and you never have sex again."

"Shutting up."

Her breathing became quicker and more ragged. I started moving my fingers in and out of her faster. Her hips began lifting and matching the rhythm of fingers.

She gasped and her sex tightened around my fingers and I felt a flood of hot liquid while her hands tightened on my hair. I didn't move, I just let her ride out her orgasm. After she was down with her orgasm bliss I removed my hand from her sex and sat back up on the bed and smiled at her. "Looks like you needed that." She was still panting but she looked at me and just for show I brought my middle and ring finger up to my mouth and sucked on them, tasting her.

She sat up and kissed me, knowing full well she could taste herself. "I needed that." She said after she broke the kiss. "I figured you did."

"You know we still have a few hours. I could return the favor." I chuckled and shook my head. "Cassie I'll be fine. Remember I went 20 years without sex. Besides I only have 2 weeks left in this thing. I'm healing a lot faster than expected."

"Well good because I need to return favor."

"If you say so." I gave her a quick kiss and got my crutches and walked over to the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to hobble around the compound. Want to come with me?" She thought it over for a moment and stood up and buttoned her pants and we left.

 **4 hours later**

Over the time me and Cassie spent together I slowly went back into my shell of not talking to her or anybody. My mind was caught with images of Susie again.

"Jack." I looked over at Cassie. "Did you hear me?" I shook my head and looked back over the water. "He's here. The person you're going to talk to." I didn't say anything I just picked up my crutches and got up from the ledge. Cassie was already walking up by the time I was up so I just followed her.

We walked to the eating area and I saw Jacqui talking to a man with metal arms. ' _Do I finally get to meet Jax?_ ' My question was soon answered as we walked over to them. "Hey Jacqui and it's good to see you Jax." Cassie greeted them. Jax got up and hugged Cassie then looked at me "This must be Jack." He held out his hand and I took it in a shake which was a bad idea. When his hand clamped down on my mine I thought he was going to broke it.

When I finally pulled my hand away he had a belly laugh going "Should have warned you about that shouldn't I?" I nodded my head yes while I held my hand. He turned back to Jacqui and Cassie "Could you give us some time?" Cassie and Jacqui said by then left me with him. He turned back to me "Do you have somewhere we can talk privately?" I nodded for him to follow me and we started walking back to my quarters. "Jacqui told me that you haven't talked much since the attack happened." ' _I guess he's the guy i'm talking to. It could be worse._ '

I nodded my head and we continued. "I'm here to talk to you about that. They seem really worried about you." Aw even Jacqui cares about me. A year ago she hated my guts.

I unlocked my door and kept it open for him. He thanked me and I took a seat on my bed while he grabbed a chair I had near my t.v. "I'm pretty sure by now you know why i'm here." I nodded. "Ok then. I'm just going to jump right into. I talked to Jacqui earlier this morning and she told about and about your problems, and by the sound of things I can narrow it down to PTSD. Right now you must be wondering why I am the one talking to you right?" I nodded my head.

"Well you know about me being an ex-revenant. After I was turned back to normal I had dreams of what I did killing innocent people because I was told to and I had them every night for years. I even acted like you did. I put on a fake smile to make people think I fine but I wasn't. I barely slept, ate, or talked to people, just like you. I stuck for quite some time until my wife bless her soul forced me to talk to someone about it. Talking to someone about it helped me get through it, i'm saying this is going to make the memories go away. But I am going to say that even doing something as simple as this helps."

I wanted to say something but nothing came out of my mouth. I looked down at my hands and I began to fidget with them trying to come up with something to say. I want help, I really do but I didn't expect this. "Take your time, i'm not going to force you to talk." I knew I had to say something but I couldn't think of anything. I kept looking down at my hands for I don't know how long, it could have been seconds, minutes, or hours. Finally my mouth went on it's own "Where do you want to start?"

"Let's start from the beginning." Alright that should be simple. "I got to my building and went up to the roof to meet with the guy I was supposed to be stationed with. I met with him and the parade started." The images started to come back. "I heard somebody talk to him in russian and I understood it. They asked him if I was dead and at that point I knew he wasn't an average sniper. I told him I had to go to the bathroom and I made him think I went inside while I really hid behind some boxes. He went inside and I followed him and cut his head. I went down stairs to warn the guards in case there were more but when I got down there, there were two officers were standing there having just killed the other two officers." I took a deep breath and continued.

"Long story short with those two I killed them. I got on the comm and warned Cassie and then the... the..." I stopped there as I felt the tears roll down my cheeks. "Take your time." Jax said to me in a soft voice. I closed my eyes and continued on. "The bombs went off. I ran outside and I could see dead people and body parts on the ground. There were Red Dragons outside and they started to open fire at me not caring that innocents got caught in the crossfire. All they cared about was that I was killed. A ways over I saw Susie who was a little girl that I met earlier while she was pretending to be Cassie."

I was breathing heavily and tears burned my eyes. The memory was vivid, like I was watching it happen again. "I took the chance to run over to her and protect her. When I was about to reach her the building next to us exploded and it sent me across the street. I remember what it was like after the explosion right down to the last detail. The air burned my lungs as I breathed it in and it smelled of death. A man come over and kicked me in the face as I was about to get up, and that was the same man who broke my knee. I shot him in the head and I moved the rubble from my leg and looked for Susie. I didn't have to look that long because she was only 10 feet from me... dead." I closed my eyes and stopped talking for a second.

"It's my fault she's said you know. If I would've just teleported over to her instead of running, I would've got there in time to take the explosion. I should be the one dead not her."

Jax was silent after I told him happened. "What makes you think it was your fault?"

"Because I could've got there in time, but I didn't."

"And that makes it your fault? You couldn't have known the building was going to explode. If it's anybody's fault it's Kano's fault, not yours."

"Maybe, but that doesn't change the fact that a little girl died that day because I wasn't fast enough." I let a sigh and laid back on my bed. "I just wish I could have done something more instead of just letting all those people die." He was silent again I could tell what he was thinking. "Sometimes you can't change things no matter how much you want to."

"Is that supposed make me feel better?"

"No it's to tell you that it's in the past and there's nothing you can do about besides keep moving forward." As much as I hate to admit it his words have merit to them. "I see what your talking about but, I don't think it's that easy." He let out a laugh "Kid who said anything in this world was easy?"

"Fair point." I let out a little chuckle at what he said. I heard my stomach growl at me. "How are you feeling now?" I just shrugged. "Little better but also hungry."

"When's the last time you had a full meal?" I was about to answer but I couldn't remember. "Let's go get some food." I say as I grab my crutches and head to the door.

 **2 weeks later**

I unbuttoned and unzipped my camo pants, then went to work on removing Cassie's shirt. We were in my quarters and this is the first time either of us had seen each other in a week as she was on a mission while I was getting my cast removed and still talking to Jax. "Finally some alone." I said as I pulled her shirt over her head and kissed her collarbone.

"So glad to have most of you back." She said to me. Me and Jax have been talking for 2 weeks and it does help believe hep. I got my appetite back and I starting to act normal again. "Me too." pulled off my shirt and threw it on the floor. I was about to take off her bra but a knock on the door stopped me. "Ugh. Give me a second." I picked off my shirt off the ground and fixed my pants and opened the door.

At the door there was middle aged man balding and clean shaven standing there. "Can I help you?"

"Yes are you Lieutenant Commander Jack Ryder?" Right I had a last name and I am a Lieutenant Commander. "Yes and you are?"

"Secretary Blake and you're under arrest. Cuff him."

"Wait What?!" A flood of army men different from the compounds came in threw me against the wall and put me in handcuffs. "You're under arrest for the New York parade bombing." The women said behind me.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Nobody answered me.

"What the hell is going on here?" I heard Cassie ask. I looked over at her and I saw she put her shirt on. "Your friend here is the terrorist who attacked the parade." My eyes went wide as I heard him say that. "What!" He looked over at me and he squinted at me "Don't play me, your fingerprints were on the detonator that caused all the bombs to go off."

"The hell you talking about! I didn't do that!"

"Tell that to the evidence." They began to move me to the door but I broke free from their grip and walked backwards into my room. "Listen to me I'll come peacefully if you tell me what i'm being arrested for."

He narrowed his eyes and looked right at me "You're being arrested for bombing at parade because we found your fingerprints on the detonator and you killed five police officers along with thousands of innocent people." I had my back to my weapons rack I had Shadow out of her sheath. "How did I kill 5 police officers?"

"You killed more than five, you killed hundreds. How you killed five police officers is by decapitation, gutted and stabbed in the head, cut in half from stomach up, and you shot the other two."

"Those were Red Dragons I killed not police officers and the two that were shot, were shot by the two officers with them."

"You can talk all you want be have the evidence to put in prison for the rest of your life." This is such fucking bullshit. Well time to make my escape. I used my powers to pull Shadow in my hands and cut the chains on the cuffs. One of the army men saw me do this "HE'S GOT A WEAPON!" They raised their rifles at me and I picked up a chair and threw it at my window shattering it. I ran and jumped out my window with Shadow still in my hand. I rolled when I landed out of the window and glass cut me deep on my left arm.

"Take him down but non-lethal!" I heard Secretary Blake yell. ' _THIS IS SUCH BULLSHIT!_ ' I started sprinting as fast as I could avoiding the shots. While I was running I was picking glass out of my arm, I ran to the medical area and grabbed some gauze without stopping. I wrapped it around my arm and threw it down on the ground when I was done with it.

I was tackled and we went through some crates and landed on the other side. He was at my feet and he was making his way up. I sat up and hit him in the face a few times but he was still making his up. I looked to my right and I a small box. Picked it up and hit him in the side of the head with it. He went limp and fell to the side. I fell back and I was looking into the sky when Jacqui came into my field of view. "Watcha doing there Jack?"

"Well you see-"

"THERE HE IS! YOU STOP HIM!" he pointed at Jacqui and she looked at me "Uhh... Gotta go" I got back up and picked up Shadow in the process and started sprinting again. "Smells good." I said as I jumped over table with people eating on it. I kept running turning left and right trying to find places I can hide. I see a tent and I start running towards it from the back of it. ' _God I really hope there nothing hard or expensive waiting for me on the other side of the tent wall. Let's just make that expensive._ ' I run through the tent wall and I found nothing was waiting for me other side of it. There was actually nothing inside the tent but 2 people.

"Cassie, General Blade didn't mean to interrupt, but on the off note can I hide here?" After I said that Johnny, Jax, and Kenshi walk into the tent. "Alright what did you do this time. Hey Jack." I waved back but kept looking behind him for anymore soldiers.

"Jack's in a bit of a predicament." Cassie started.

"What do you mean by predicament?" Johnny asked. Then I joined in "Well you see-" I was cut off by Secretary Blake. "General Blade I need to talk to y-" He stopped when he saw me. "You!"

"And fuck you!" I said to him as I exited the same way I came in. I started running from the tent. I starting running through the storage area where we keep all of are MRE's and stuff like that. I'm about to turn a corner when a crate comes out of nowhere and hits me square in the chest. I drop Shadow and fall on the grabbing trying to get air back into my lungs. I see a man come around from the corner and holy damn he's huge. He stood 7'1 weighing god know's what in muscle. He gives a deep rumbling laugh as he looks at me. "You with Blake?" He smiles and nods his head. He walks over to Shadow and picks her up.

Instead of attacking me with her he simply holds her. He looks at me and I see a twinkle in his eye. He holds Shadow by the blade and he snaps her in half without breaking a sweat. He drops the rest on the ground and begins stop in her shattering her into millions of pieces. I laid there shocked at what I was seeing, he broke a nearly indigestible sword like it paper mache. What the fuck. After he was done with his fun he looked at me and picked me up by the neck and lifted me level with his face. He had a wicked smile on his face and then I saw his hand reel back and hit me right in the face.

When his fist connected he let go of me and let me fly a feet. My back hit the a container and fell to the ground dazed. He walked over and took advantage of my dazed state and picked my head up turned me around slammed it against the container wall. I fell back on the ground, my dazed state gone and I saw his walk over to my shattered sword and pick up the handle as there was still some left. He walks back to me and gets me on my knees. He is behind me and he puts the still sharp volcanic glass in front of my throat and he began to push my head towards it.

I resist but I could feel he is stronger than me and slowly but surely I get closer and closer to the glass. Both of my hands were on his arms trying to push back but it wasn't working so I started to push up instead. It was working and soon enough I had above my head and over his stomach. I let go and the glass went into his stomach. He lost his grip and it gave to me time to get up. I pulled the glass out and stabbed it into his throat. Blood spurted on of his neck and began to slice sideways. Blood began to pour from the cut and he brought both of his hands up to stop it while he fell to his knees. I pulled the glass out and stabbed it into his head, he died holding his throat.

I step back and his body falls to the ground. I hear footstep coming from behind me and one of Blake's men see me and the dead body. "He killed Logan! shoot to kill! I repeat shoot to kill!" ' _Well this day get's better and better._ ' I started running again ' _First I get cockblocked by that asshole. Then i'm arrested for something I didn't do. After that I have to run from the people who tried to arrest_ me.' _First that asshole shattered Shadow. And now i'm on a shoot on sight. Fuck ya such a great fucking day!_ '

I run out the storage area and I see there are all the men waiting for me and all of them are pointing their guns at me. I start to back up but my slips on the ledge that I am at. I look behind and I see the see and 30 foot drop down to the sea. "I gave you a chance to come peacefully." I turn back around and I see Blake walk through the men. "But you had to run. Now look at where you are. Looking down 15 barrels of assault rifles with you back against the wall. If you would have come peacefully none of this would have happened."

"If I came with you I would be charged with something I didn't do." I had my hands up even though I didn't have any weapons. "But you did do it, we have the evidence to prove it."

"Well your evidence is wrong. I didn't do it."

"Put your guns down! That's an order!" I heard Sonya yell at the soldiers as she made her way through the men along Cassie, Johnny, Kenshi, Jacqui, Takeda, and Jin None of the soldiers put their guns down, they all kept their aim on me. "They don't follow your orders General Blade they follow mine. I even have it written down by the president." Sonya, Johnny, Jax and Kenshi went to talk to Blake while Cassie and the team started walking towards me.

"Guys I swear I didn't do it." I said as they got close.

"We know Jack we're just trying to figure out how they gut your prints." Jin said.

"Guys could you give us a minute." Cassie said to them. They all nodded and left us alone. "Cassie you need to leave." I said before she could say anything. "Why?" She asked.

"Because I think we both know I won't be able to leave." She looked at me trying to comprehend what I was saying and then I finally saw her face get what I was saying. "What?!"

"Cassie I killed one of them."

"In self defense."

"Not in there eyes. Cassie look, they already see me as a monster. Their waiting for the signal to shoot me and I don't want you here when it happens. I want you to be in the city doing something fun ok."

"Jack you're talking insane right now. I'm not leaving." Tears were starting to form in her eyes. "Yes you are. I am giving you an order Sergeant." In pained me in so many ways to say that to her. "Fuck your order i'm not leaving."

"Yes you are. Remember 2 weeks ago when you asked me to talk to someone?"

"Yeah why?"

"You didn't give me a choice whether I said yes or not. I'm doing the samething you did. I'm not giving you a choice. Whether you like it or not, but i'm not letting you leave before this. Cassie Cage I love you." I pulled her into a kiss and I let all my emotion fall into that one kiss. When we broke she was letting the tears show and wasn't afraid to hide them. "I love you too Jack." I pulled her into one last hug that lasted for a few minutes. I looked over her shoulder and I saw everybody watching us but I didn't care.

I pulled away and looked at her "Now go do something fun." Before she could answer a shot rang out and I caught her body. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. I caught Cassie's body and looked down at my left hand and saw it covered with her blood. I looked up and I saw everybody looked around for who fired the shot. Johnny and Sonya then looked over at me and saw what happened. I gently laid Cassie's body on the ground. She was still conscious but only barely. "Cassie stay with me! Come on Cassie stay with me!"

Johnny and Sonya came over her they started to check over her. I slowly backed away from her body and I looked at the all the people pointing guns at me. "Which one of you did it?!" I was going to murder him.

"I did" One man stepped forward and I shot me in the shoulder. I stumbled back a foot. He shot me again this time in my gut and I stumbles back again. He fired again this time hit me near my collarbone, I stumbled back. I was now on the edge of falling into the sea and I had been shot 3 times. "Byyyyyyyye." He sang and she shot me square in the chest and I fell 30 feet into the sea.

 **Takeda's POV**

I stood there and watched in horror as that man shot Cassie in the back and shoot Jack 4 times in the chest and watch him fall backward into the sea. Everybody was silent after it happened and slowly one by one the soldiers started leave and soon it's was just me, Jacqui, Jin, Johnny, Sonya, and Cassie, along with that asshole Blake who caused this whole mess. I watched as Blake went over to Sonya and Johnny who were still by their daughter.

I couldn't hear what he was saying to them but if I had to guess he was about to get hit or possibly killed on the spot. I looked over at Jacqui who was standing next to me frozen as she just watched the whole thing unfold. I didn't know what to do so I did what my instincts told me to do. I pulled Jacqui into a hug and she tensed up for a moment but she relaxed a heard her crying. I saw Jax walk over to Johnny and Sonya probably to help lend a hand.

 **3 years later**

 **Jack's POV**

I crouched down in front of Susie's name on the memorial wall for the New York parade bombing. 1 year after the bombing they put up a wall that spans the the whole street that the bombing happened on. It covered both side of the streets and it listed the names of the people who died during the attack. It was no longer a street, it was a place to mourn the ones we lost. People were constantly coming here to mourn their dead relatives or loved ones.

I put the dozen Iries down by her name and stood back up and looked at her picture that was next to her name. I heard someone walk up next to me but I didn't need to see who it was. "Wasn't expecting to see you here Master Kenshi."

"I see you become more aware of your surroundings, good." I just chuckle and shake my head. "Well when you have 3 years of practice and you do what I do for a living, it's gets better."

"What do you do for a living?" I'm not falling for that one Kenshi. "Nice try Master but you already know."

I see his smile get bigger. "I see you've become more acute too. But yes I already know what you for a living and it seems you're very good at it. Though I don't agree with what you do, I do agree that it does need to be done."

"I knew you say that. But moving on. So Master what are you doing here?" I turned and looked at him. I was glad I had a hat on or the sun would've blinded me. "I come here every year mourn along with the people. Why are you here?"

"I come her to put flowers by Susie's name every year." I let a sigh as I thought back to that day. I shook my head to get rid of those dreadful memories.

"You know Cassie and her team are looking for you." Tell me something I didn't know. "I know I almost had a run in with them after I took care of the mayor. God I can only imagine what she is going to do to me if she ever finds out i'm alive."

He let a chuckle and shook his head. "I can only imagine too." We stood there in silence as I just looked at Susie's picture on the wall. "What are you going to do now?" He asked me. "I'm going to find Kano and put a bullet in his head."

...

...

...

 **(A/N) Hey guys thank you for reading. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hoped you guys enjoyed reading this chapter. I'm sorry for posting it this late at night but I need to finish it and a few hours ago seemed like a good time. Anyways thank you guys for reading and as always I will see you next time , this is z0mbi3 signing off.**


	17. Something New

**(A/N) Hey guys z0mbi3 here. Hope you guys liked the last chapter even though you guys know how everything turns out, I just thought I would put some drama into it. You for some PAZAZZ (if that's how you spell it) Anyways I have a very sad announcement to make at the end of the chapter so stick around because it's important. Things are going to change now for Jack. Lets see how they turn out.**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Something New**

"One! Two! Three! Lift!" I heard as I regained some sense of self awareness. I felt myself get lifted off the ground and be carried. I opened my eyes and I saw a grey sky above me.

"He has four gunshot wounds and none of have exited the body we to get him in surgery stat." I heard the medic say to the rest of his team lifting me. I tried moving my head but it was strapped down and I had a brace on it. I tried to speak but my throat was dry and I couldn't even let out a grunt. All of sudden the grey sky turned into a metal roof and I saw 3 people looking over me and one of the medics put a oxygen mask on me.

Next thing I know i'm being rushed on a gurney in the hospital and the mask is off. "What do we have?" I heard a female voice say. "Four gunshot wounds and exits. We find him on the beach. We don't know how long he's been like there. But if I had to guess maybe a day or longer." The medic from earlier said.

' _It's funny I don't remember being on the beach. All I remember is me getting shot by that asshole and... Cassie. Oh god I hope she's ok._ ' I thought.

I'm pushed into a room with blinding lights. "Cut his shirt off we need to see what the damage is. And put him under." I heard the female order. They put another mask on me and I felt myself become tired quickly. I passed out just as I felt them cutting my shirt off.

 **Cassie's POV**

I let out a groan and I tried to roll over but my shoulder cried in protest. "Ok turning that way." I said outloud. I opened my eyes and I saw the ceiling of my room. "Jack what happened last night?" I didn't get an answer. "Jack?" I got silence again. I looked over to my right and I saw that the other side of my bed was empty. "Jack?" I said louder this time as I sat up.

I heard movement coming from the living room and I felt a some relief wash over me. But that relief was short lived as I saw it was Jacqui who opened the door. "Cassie your awake." She said as she made her way over to me. She hugged me and I was confused. "Jacqui Where's Jack?"

She pulled away from away from the hug and I saw a look of sadness. "Jack's dead."

 **Jack's POV**

I opened my eyes and I instantly regretted that as I was blinded by bright lights. I brought my right and up to block the lights. "Your awake early." I heard a voice to my right say. I looked over and I saw a man with a clipboard his hands. He was wearing a pair of white tennis shoes and scrubs. "Uh?" I said in a weak voice.

"You weren't supposed to be awake for another few hours." He right what he was writing the clipboard. "I'll go let the doc know that your up. She probably has some questions for you." And with that he left. ' _It could be worse._ ' I said in my head. ' _First things first. I need to get my story straight and after that... improvise._ ' I started going over my story in my head. I know what you guys must be thing right now. 'How is he already like this and this blah blah blah.' Because let's be honest i've been in worse situations.

I was going over my story when I heard voices outside of my room. I looked down from the ceiling and I looked out the window of my room that I was in. I saw to men and black suits and they were talking to I would presume that doctor. And in my experience from movies and videogames men in black suits outside of the hospital room never good. "Well time to move." I said. I tried sitting up but my midsection was not having it. "Ok maybe not." I started looking for ways to get out. I saw a door on the left side of the room. "Alright let's try this one more time."

I sat up this time but I was nearly screaming from the pain. The pain meds must have worn off or I need stronger medicine. I pulled the IV out of my arm and took off that little clip the had on my arm. The monitor next to my bed started going off. "That probably means hurry." I brought my legs over the side of the bed and put them on the ground and gave a little pressure to test them out. They felt sturdy and I put a lot more pressure on them and they were a bit wobbly but other than that I was good.

I used the wall as a walking aid to get me to the door. I got to the door and I heard a team of doctors and nurses making there way here. I quickly opened the door and I got out side of the room. I closed the door with a soft click and continued on. ' _Ok Jack think. You're in a hospital gown, it's going to attract attention. Unless I can blend in somehow... Lightbulb._ ' I walked along the walls looking at each door seeing if it's the locker room or whatever they have in hospitals.

"Sir what are you doing?" I heard a female voice behind me say. Time to face the fire. Another lightbulb hopefully can do it, but fuck me if it isn't hard as shit to do. I turned to face her and I went inside her head. "You're going to show me where you keep your scrubs so I can change out of this." I said to her. Hopefully my mind control worked and I think it did because I feel like i could collapse right now. Oh god or elder gods (I don't care anymore) Please let it work.

She looked at me and blinked a few times. "Right this way Sir." I let out a breath and followed her as she took the lead. We walked down the hall to an elevator and she pressed it for the 3rd floor. She was silent throughout the elevator ride. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. She walked out and I walked after her. We walked down the hall and she stopped by a door that had a scanner on it. She took off her ID and scanned it. I heard a soft click and she opened the door. "There in here Sir." She said with a smile. I went into head again "Thank you now you will walk away and forget all of this." She walked away and I went into the room.

I closed the door and looked at the room. It was decent size and lockers lined the walls and there were a few rows in the middle of the rows. I was the only one on there but I hurry because I didn't want to get caught. I started walking up and down the lockers looking for a size that would fit me. After searching I found a size that would fit. I opened the locker and reached for it. My chest and stomach flared in pain and moaned trying to keep it from turning into a scream.

The pain faded but ever so slowly. When the pain was gone I grabbed the scrubs and took off the gown. I looked down at my chest and I saw it was bandaged and cleaned. Along with my chest being bandaged my left arm had a new clean bandage on it as well. I quickly changed in the scrubs. ' _Ok next order of business get some pain meds. But how am I going to do that with no doctor's note?_ ' My question was soon answered when the door open and walked in a doctor.

"Hello there Sir." I said trying to act all cool and not get my cover blown. "Hello to you too young man." He said with a smile. He looked down at my arm "What happened to your arm?" I looked down at my left arm and spoke without thinking. "I rolled in some broken glass." My eyes went wide as I knew what i just said.

"Why would you roll in broken glass?" Oh shit better think fast. "Uh... me and my friends like to do parkour in are off time so I think you guess from there Sir." Ok not half bad Jack.

"Does it hurt?" He asked me as he took his coat off.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Please write me a prescription. He took out a pen and a pad and wrote something down on it. After he was done writing it down he off the piece of paper and handed it to me. "Here you go young man. Take one a day and the pain should go away." I thanked the him and I took my leave. But before I could leave he stopped me. "What's your name young man?" Well shit. I am not doing that mind control shit again. For 1. It's tiring as hell. For 2. He seems like a nice guy.

"My name is... Sam Fisher." (Thank you if you get that) He looked at me for a moment and I thought I have been caught. "Aren't you understanding Dr. Morgan?" I let a breath and smiled. "How did you know?"

"He can't stop talking about you. The way you work he says is amazing." I smiled wider playing off the role. I gave a little bow. "Well I do come from a family of doctors." Oh god I hope I didn't over step. "Oh yes I heard about that. I bet you make your parents very proud."

"I can only hope so. Now Doc if you don't mind I just got off a eighteen hour shift with Dr. Morgan and I would like to go home if you don't mind." Feels like I worked an 18 hour shift. "Yes of course you can go home have a nice day Sam."

"You too Doc." I finally left the room and I went back to the elevator. My legs weren't wobbly anymore so I could walk just fine. But my chest on the other hand is going to need some work. I pressed a button for the lobby and watched as the doors close. Before they could close a hand came through the door and stopped it from closing. A man about my age came in and stood next to me. "Hope you don't mind me catching a ride?" He said.

"Not at all..." I said leaving it up for him to give me his name.

"Sam. Sam Fisher." He said. I had to keep my reaction under my skin so I would give myself away, but damn if it wasn't hard. "Nice to meet you Sam Fisher." He said the same thing back except for the Sam Fisher part and we rode the elevator in silence. When the door opened we parted ways and I let my eyes widen as I walked towards the exit.

I walked outside but I didn't stop for 2 reasons. Reason 1. I need to get this prescription on. Reason 2. I need to find a ATM, which one wasn't far away. I stopped at the ATM and I typed in my pin to account and held my breath. ' _I seriously hope they didn't clean my account yet._ ' I thought to myself. I waited for a moment and that moment was the longest one in my life. After a moment of it say 'processing account' it finally came up with my account.

I checked my account balance and so it was $21,113 dollars, enough for a while if I spend it wisely. I withdrew all my money and I put it in my pocket. After I was done with the ATM I walked away trying to find a pharmacy. And lucky for me again there was one a few miles away from the hospital. I walked across the street to the pharmacy and walked in. I walked up the counter where a middle aged black man was reading a magazine. "Hi I have a prescription for some pain meds." He looked up at the note then he looked at me. He then gave me a 'how stupid do you think I look' look. I was puzzled for a moment then I looked down at myself and saw I was still in the scrubs.

"Oh no, no, no. It's not what you think." I moved up my left arm to show it covered in bandages. "See. I fell in some glass and it really hurts." Once he saw my arm he face into a smile and he took the note. "Should be ready in about 10 minutes." He said as he went back into the back. I didn't want to stand there for 10 minutes so I decided to look for some things I need. I walked down the isles and I picked up a dark blue leather wallet. As I was looking for more stuff a song came on that brought up a cherished memory.

 **3 months ago**

I put the last dish in the dishwasher and closed it. I started the dishwasher and returned to the living room where Cassie was sitting on the couch reading a book. "Never thought I would see you reading a book." I walked to the couch and sat down next to her. "Whatcha reading?"

"How to get away with murder." She said as she put the book down on the little table next her. "Something tells me if I make really mad you're going to put that book to use." She smiled at me and patted my leg.

We had the radio playing in the background and Die a happy man come on. I smiled and got up from the couch. "What are you doing?" Cassie ask me as I got up. I didn't answer her, I just grabbed her hand and pulled her up. I pulled her to me wrapped my arms around her waist and began to slowly sway back and forth. It only took her a second to figure out what I was doing.

 _"Baby, last night was hands down_

 _One of the best nights_

 _That've had no doubt_

 _Between the bottle of wine_

 _And the look in your eyes and the Marvin Gaye_

 _Then we danced in under the September stars in pourin' rain"_

She had her eyes closed she was swaying side to side with me. I smiled down at her as she was doing this.

" _And I know that I can't ever tell you enough_

 _That all I need in this life is your crazy love"_

I lend her mine foreheads together and closed my eyes enjoying the moment.

 _If I never get to see the Northern lights_

 _Or if I never get to see the Eiffel Tower at night_

 _Oh, if all I got is your hand in my hand_

 _Baby, I could die a happy man_

 _"Happy man, baby  
Mmm" _

_"Baby, that red dress brings me to my knees_

 _Oh, but that black dress makes it hard to breathe_

 _You're a saint, you're a Goddess,_

 _The cutest, the hottest,_

 _A masterpiece_

 _It's too good to be true,_

 _Nothing better than you_

 _In my wildest dreams"_

 _"And I know that I can't ever tell you enough_

 _That all I need in this life is your crazy love"_

 _"If I never get to see the Northern lights_

 _Or if I never get to see the Eiffel Tower at night_

 _Oh, if all I got is your hand in my hand_

 _Baby, I could die a happy man, yeah"_

 _"I don't need no vacation,_

 _No fancy destination_

 _Baby, you're my great escape_

 _We could stay at home,_

 _Listen to the radio_

 _Or dance around the fireplace"_

 _"And if I never get to build my mansion in Georgia_

 _Or drive a sports car up the coast of California_

 _Oh, if all I got is your hand in my hand_

 _Baby, I could die a happy man"_

 _"Baby, I could die a happy man_

 _Oh, I could die a happy man_

 _You know I could girl_

 _I could die, I could die a happy man"_

I opened my eyes saw her were still closed. "That was what I was doing." I said in a low voice.

 **Present**

"Sir. Sir." I was brought out of my memory and I looked over to the man that was behind the counter. Note to self, contact Cassie.

"I'm sorry I fazed out for a second." I walked over to the counter where my prescription was in a bag. "Ok that would be $22.33." I pulled out a hundred and looked at the man. "Do you have change?"

I walked out of the drug store with a new wallet and my 'prescription', along with a few things of bandages for cleaning/ changing bandages. "Ok now to buy some new clothes." I said to myslef again. I began walking down the street looking for some kind of clothes store. Lucky for me (again), after about 30 minutes of walking I see a small clothing store.

I walk in and I see a girl with blue and black hair with a nose piercings, along with her nose, both of her ears were covered in piercings. "Welcome. Look around and if you need help just ask." She said in a monotone voice. "Do you guys sell backpacks?" She pointed to the back.

I grabbed a backpack and looked at the price. I'm not going to tell you how much it was but that bag better be worth the price. After I grabbed the bag I walked over to shirts and grabbed whatever I saw in my size. The same goes for briefs, jeans, socks. Along with grabbing all that I grabbed a pair a shoes and went up to the lady. "Will that be all for you Sir?"

"Yes and do you have a changing room?" She pointed to the back and began to scan my clothes. I took the clothes that she already scanned and went to change.

I walked out back in some new clothes. I now had a black hoodie and jeans on. I walked back over to the girl and she and she had everything bagged and ready to go. "That will be $157 dollars." I pulled out my wallet and gave her 200 dollar. (I could only carry hundreds to hold all my money) She gave me my change and I left. When I got outside of the store I opened the backpack and put the clothes in. "Ok clothes, check. Now all I need to do is find a motel or something."

I began to walk when my chest flared in pain and this was the worst one. I leaned on the wall next to keep myself steady. I pull out the pain killers and put one in my mouth. It feels like someone is cutting me open and ripping out my intestines with a hot knife. A minute later the pain went away but I still stayed against the wall. I was not trusting myself to walk right after that just happened.

"Holy shit that hurt." I said as I began to walk again. Since I didn't have a watch anymore I couldn't tell what time it was. But if I had to guess by how dark the overcast looks, it's about 7 or so. It was cold before throughout the day already but as I walking down the street it started to snow. I really needed to find a place to stay so I tried looking for a place but nothing was around.

I saw a bar down the street and I quickly made my way over to it. The neighborhood I was in was... let's just say the ghetto looks better than this. I walked into the bar and I stuck out like sore thumb. You know how in the movies when the good guy walks into a bar where he doesn't belong and all the music stops and everybody looks at him. Well that just happened to me. I didn't pay attention to them as I just walked over to the bar. I sat in a stool and put my backpack next to me on the ground and looked in around the bar.

It needed some work I could tell you that. The floor had spilled alcohol on it, and the tables looked like they could collapse any second. In the corners of the bar, booths were set up but they were empty at the moment. The bar was the best looking thing in here. The stools were in some what good condition. The alcohol were a glass shelves that were stacked 3 rows high, and it spanned about 20 feet. There was a chalk board above the bar that spanned along the length of the bar it had bets on who would die first. Next to the board was a 32 inch flatscreen and it was showing the news. The people in the bar didn't look much better than the bar. Most of them looked like hardcore bikers.

"What can I get you?" I turned to face the bartender and I expected another biker but instead I got white guy with orange/ blonde curly hair that was short. He looked to be 30 or so. He had on glasses and he a bit of a shadow going on. "Uhh... water. I'm on pain meds so... ya."

"Coming right up." He said. There were a lot more people at the bar so I expected to wait a minute so I looked around some more. There was a mirror in the middle of all the alcohol and it had a chalk board and on it said 'Rules'

Rule 1: Fights are allowed but it can only be one on one. If you want to fight them you have to wait till they won the fight. If they lost the fight you cannot fight them.

Rule 2: If you try to kill the person they can kill you.

Rule 3: If they won the betting pool, everybody who lost has to pay him.

Rule 4: You cannot sell drugs in the bar. You can sell them outside but not inside.

Rule 5: If you kill somebody you have to take their boy or bodies out back

Ok officially the most messed up bar I ever been to. I heard heavy footsteps coming up behind me and I could smell the alcohol. "I heard you got pain meds. I think I'll take them." I didn't turn around to face the man. "Ya that not going to happen." The bartender came back with my water and set it front of me. He looked behind me and shook his. "I would leave this guy alone Terrence." The bartender said to the guy I would guess to be Terrence behind.

"Did I ask for opinion Jimmy." I shook my head and took a sip of my water. "It's your funeral Terrence." Jimmy said to Terrance. Jimmy walked away to deal with his other 'customers'. He heard come closer behind me and the smell almost made me gag. "Give me those meds you have now boy." Why does everybody like calling me boy? I mean i'm 21 I think... maybe 20.

"Like I said that's not going to happen." I took another sip of water and I heard him laugh. "You think you can say no to me? Do you have any-" I threw my water into his face him from over my shoulder and kicked in the knee. I heard him fall backwards. I looked into my glass and saw I still had some water left in it. I shrugged and took a sip. I looked down the bar "Hey Jimmy right? Can I get another water?" He just smiled and shook his head.

I heard Terrance get up. He grabbed my bag and stood behind me again. "Let's see how you like this!" From the mirror in front of me I saw him holding my bag. I took a sip of my drink and teleported next to him. I grabbed his arm that was holding my bag punched upwards where his elbow was. His arm bent at an unnatural angle and I could hear a crack. He dropped my bag and I caught it and teleported back to my seat taking a sip of my new water.

Terrance was screaming because if his broken arm. "Alright you guys had your fun. Somebody get Terrance some help." Jimmy said over the screaming. I just smiled and laughed. Jimmy turned towards me "How did you do that?" I just shrugged and drank my water. "I could answer that but it's a very long tale." He just dropped it and went back to work.

It was close to closing time and I was exhausted. I could barely keep my eyes open. After I broke Terrence's arm people just left me alone and I didn't mind. "You going home soon?" Jimmy asked me as he wiped down the bar. I chuckled "I don't have a home anymore." I said while staring down at the bar.

"Wanna talk about it?" Jimmy asked me. How nice of him.

"I could explain but that's also a long tale. And no offense and all but what's a guy like you working here?"

"Simple. The pay is ok, it's enough for the apartment I live in. And it's fun to watch the fights when they happen." I laughed rubbed my eyes.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"I think that goes under, I don't have a home anymore. Category." I said while I yawned and stretched my back.

"Well there's a apartment that came with this place that I sometimes rent out to these guys. Nobodies used it for a while, and I clean it every now and again."

"What do I have to do?" I asked trying to see if there was a serious catch.

"All you have to do is help me bartend at nights. I'll take the some pay out of your checks and that'll be that." How does he know I need a job? You know what i'm not going to figure that out because it's seems like an ok deal. So fuck it. "Sure i'll help even though this happened really fast. But i'm tired and I need a job so... ya." He just smiled and pulled a set of keys out from under the bar and handed them to me. I got out from the bar and put on my bag. "And just so you know I don't think you did it." I was wondering what he was talking about until he pointed at the t.v.

"Well that's embarrassing. And thanks. Even though we just met thank you." I ask how to get to the apartment and he showed me.

I walked in the apartment closed the door and locked it. It was only a 2 room apartment so it was a bit small but I didn't care it was a roof. I walked into the bedroom and saw a clean bed. I put my bag down next to the bed and flopped down and crashed out.

I woke up from a dreamless sleep and looked around trying to figure out where I was. The pain on my chest and stomach brought the memories back. I pulled out the pain killers out of my pocket and took one. A few minutes later the pain went away and I got up and did my morning business. After finding a some soap in the bathtub I decided to take a quick a shower. I took off my hoodie and shirt in one pull. I took off the bandages slowly trying not to disturb them. I turned on the shower and hopped in and hopped out.

I was drying my hair off when I noticed some buzzers in the sink. I looked at my hair in the mirror and I picked up the buzzers. I the trash can in front of me and turned them on began to shave my head. I haven't cut my hair in a few months and it was starting to look a bit shaggy. I ran the buzzers through the top of my hair and down the back of my head. I repeated this process until I no longer had any besides the thin layer that was there. But i'm keeping the beard.

After I cut my hair, I cleaned and re-bandaged my wounds. After I wrapped the bands around my chest, I grabbed some clean clothes from my bag and changed. I put on my shirt and walked over to the window. There was a blanket of snow covering the ground and with more falling, there would probably be more by the end of the day.

Many thoughts were running through my head but one stood out among the rest.

I need to disappear

...

...

...

 **(A/N) Hey guys hope you liked the chapter. Now let's get down to business. I'm moving away and where I am going I won't be able to continue writing, so... ya. I don't know when I'll be able to write again but it might not be till the summer or longer. But until I move I will be posting chapters and I will let you guys know when I am leaving. Right now it's roughly around spring break. I'm sorry I had to do this to you guys, I really am :(. Anyways I will see next time this is z0mbi3 signing off.**


	18. Show Time

**Hey guys what's up z0mbi3 here. Just a quick F.Y.I. I'm writing this on my phone so sorry if it's a potato. Anyways I'll trt to bring you guys the best I can so enjoy!**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Show Time**

 **3-1/2 later**

A quick tapping of a foot is all that could be heard throughout the van as we made are way to the bank. I looked over and I saw Wan looking at the kid across from us. Wan had a look of annoyence in his eyes and I could tell he was 5 seconds from slapping the kid, so I had to stop it before it started.

"Wan relax it's probably his first big job ok. He's just nervous, give him a break." He just gave a grumble as an affirmative. He crossed his arms and turned his head to look out the windsheild.

I turned my attention to the kid in front of me. "Hey kid. What's your name?" He looked up at me and I could aee in hi eyes that he was scared shitless. "Geoff. M-my name is Geoff."

"How old are you Geoff?"

"18." Now I could see why he was nervous. He really was just a kid.

"Aren't you, you know, a little young for this!" He gave a quick nervous laugh and looked down at the ground. "Yeah maybe so, but I have to make a living somehow." Alright fair enough answer. But time to help him out a little bit.

"Hey kid, inhale count to four and exhale count to four, repeat. Try it." He closed his eyes and I could here him breathe and four seconds later he exhaled. He repeated this for about a minute before I heard his foot stop tapping.

I was about to say something else but Megan are driver called out. "Were here."

I stood up and put on my helmet that had a voice modifier in it and turned it on. I grabbed my ak and cocked it. "Alright people were here. Remember if the guards take shots at you, you take non lethal shots back at them. You kill them intentionally I'll kill you. Ok here we go, if you have any last minute prayers say'em now. That means you kid." I looked at Geoff and I saw he was alreday ready.

Wan and Geoff jumped out first with there bags on there shoulders. "Wait for us around back." She nodded and I jumped at. I put the duffle bag over my shoulder and ran to the entrance. Wan and Geoff were on either side of the door waiting for me. "Alright codenames from here, kid since you don't have one, it's gonna be Kid till I figure out one. He nodded and cocked his gun.

I walked through and shot 3 rounds of my ak into the air. People scramed and turned around to look at us. The gaurd on my right had his gun aimed at me and I did the same thing. "I would do that. Put it down and I promise you won't get hurt." We had a stare down but in the end he raised his hands and dropped his gun on the ground and layed down on the ground. I kicked his gun away from him and zip tied his hands behind his back.

While I was doing that Wan and Geoff were taking care of everybody else. I looked up and saw people laying down on the ground and the people behind the counter were be token away from the counter. They even got the gaurds to lay down their guns.

After I was down with my gaurd I help Wan and Geoff zip tie the rest of the people. When the last person was done I stepped in middle of everyone. "I know you all are scared but if you behave nothing bad will happen. All I want to now is where is the managers office?"

"On the second floor. Right above us." A women said behind me.

"Thank you." I said to the women. I turned my attention to Wan and Geoff. "Number, Kid, watch them make sure they don't something stupid." They nodded and I made my way up stairs to the office.

The upstairs area was rather easy to navigate and find the managers office. It was the big glass box. But there was a problem, he wasn't there. "Shit." I hissed. I turned back the way I came to ask the same girl where the manager was but as I was turning the corner when the wall next to me exploded.

I turned back around the corner and hugged the wall. I heard the tell tale sounds of shotgun shell hitting the floor. "You thnk you can rob my bank and walk away! You have no idea who you are messing with?"

"Yep I do." I said as I peek over the corner and saw him taking aim again. I quickly turned back and ducked. The peice of corner above me exploded and bit fell down on me. I quickly shook off the peices off me and stood up. "You know we can talk this out without your gun." I said as I checked my own.

"Yeah no. That's not gonna happen." Well it was wortha shot.

"Ok have it your way." I turned the corner and purposely missed him to scare him.

He stumbled back and dropped his gun on the floor from my sudden shooting at him. I kept my gun aimed on himas I walked up to him. "Still wanna talk without guns?" He asked me.

"Not really. Get up and lead me to the vault now." He furiously nodded and got up and we began walking down stairs.

Wan and Geoff were keeping pretty good crowd control but I could tell some were scared from the gun shots from up stairs. The manager stopped and turned his head to look at me "You have no idea what you're doing." I pushed him with the barrel of my gun and he began walking agian. "Oh I exactly what I'm doing." He shook his head.

We walk to the behind the counter and he went to the door that had a keypad lock on it. He typed in the number and I herad a buzzing noise and a click. He opened the door and revealed the giant metal door that was the vault.

I whistled for Wan and Geoff to follow me since these people werent going anywhere.

There was another keypad next to the vault and a hand scanner below it. "Do what you need to do and wait. We only need you for the keypad." I kept my gun trained on him as he typed in the number and... wait. "Was the number you just typed in 1,2,3,4?" He nodded and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I mean come 1, 2, 3, 4. I could have guessed that.

He scanned his hand and I heard another click only bigger this time. We walk over to the wheell knob and began to spin it. Ok I don't know what the wheel thing is on the vault door is ok.

Anyways as it spinned he began to pull the door open and reveal what we were all here for. I couldn't but smile as I saw tons of gold and stacks of bills lying around in carts. "Kid give me your bag and keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't do anything funny. He nervously nodded and handed me his bag. Wan was already in there filling up his bag as I began to fill the Geoffs bag. After I filled his bag with gold and stocks of bills, I opend mine to take out the other duffle bags I had in it. I threw some to Wan witch he gladly got and began to fill.

A few mintues and a couple of hundred pounds of gold and money later, we were all outside the vault and the manager was on his knees. "You have no idea who's money that is. Do you know what you just did?"

"Well it's not there anymore. It's our's. And yes I know who's it was but there's a brightside for you." He looked at me fear filled eyes. "And what's that?"

"I'll make your death quick." Before he could say a word. I brought my gun up and put one straight threw his head. I watched as his eyes rolled tot he back his head and blood splatter behind him while it poured out of his nose and ears.

Turned around and picked up a few bags. I saw the look on Geoffs face. And it was one of disgust and wonder. Behind me I heard a folder flop down on the ground. "Why did you kill him?" I heard Geoff ask me.

"Because Kid. He was a bad man that didn't deserve to live. He raped, killed, and stole to get where he was now and would have kept doing it if we didn't stop him. That's why I killed him." He looked conflicted about what I just said but he didn't verbalize it, all he did was nod.

Geoof and Wan picked uobthe rest of the bags as we made are way to the back. As we were walking I heard sirens in the distance and they were getting louder. "Lets pick it up come one. As we made are way to the pack I heard the screeching of tires outside and I knew the others did to. As we got to the back I stopped at a wall and pulled out a thing of tape. "Why do you have tape?" Geoff ask me.

"Just watch." I made a large square with the tape and pulled and small remote from my pocket. I pressed the button and the tape began to glow red and you could smell something buring. The wall around the tape began to smoke a little and after a minute the tape stopped glowing. I kicked the the inside the tape and a perfect sqaure fell out the other side revealing the outside of the building and just to our left I could see Megan opening the van doors.

"I suggest you guys hurry up!" She to use as we came throught the hole in the wall. I could hear more sirens coming and quick to. We all threw are bags into the van and climbed in the back. We closed the doors and Megan began to drive us out of there. We took off our helmets and I couldn't help but smile.

"You guys get it all?" I nodded and Wan had a huge smile plastered on his face, while Geoff looked happy. _'Probably still thinking about the body.'_ I thought to myself.

"First time seeing a dead body?" I asked him. He slowly nodded and looked at the ground. I felt bad for the kid. He is only 18 and I killed someone right in front of him. He's had a tough life and I can oy hope it gets better.

...

...

...

 **Hey guys just to let you guys know I am excepting OC's so if you have an idea PM me or right it in the review and another thing is i'm not sure if thia will be a regular thing but it might so who know's anyways as always I will see you next time this is z0mbi3 signing off.**


	19. Sneak peaks

**Hey guys I am so so so so so sorry about not updating this in a while. I have no excuse for not updating but Know I did not give up on this story it's just that I've had other things on my mind and writers block is awful. But I will return with this do not fear. Here are some sneak peaks that are coming up.**

 **Disclaimer: Even tho there in 3rd person here, they'll be in first person when I write it.**

 **Jack waits in an alley at night becuase he got a note saying for him to be there.**

What sounds like wind gusting by at a fast speed suddenly comes to a holt and a peroson appearing from out of no where stands in front of Jack with his arms crossed. "Nice to see you got my invetation. You can call me J.C."

 **With a laptop in hand Jack walks down stairs to answer a call he got while he was in bed.**

"Is there a reason why you're calling me at this time of night?" Jack asked the person on the screen in front of him.

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry ok but I have a job for you If you're interested." Jack always the one to make a little extra quickly agreed. "Great the place you need to go is camp Crystal Lake."

 **Johnny walks into a room where a man has a bag over his head with fresh blood stains on the bag.**

Johnny walks over to the person and rips off the bag. Johnny freeze's in his place as he see's Jack sitting there.

 **Takeda lay's there on the ground with blood drooling over his mouth and Jack walks over to him.**

I'm sorry I have to do this. I wish there could have been another way." He say's as he picks up the axe off the ground. He raise's the axe over his head and swiftly brings it back down. After he's done with Takeda he look's around the room and see's all his Jaqui and Jin both were headless with blood pooling around there bodies. He looks up and see's Cassie nod ay him.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **So what did you guys think. Enough to stick around?**


End file.
